Way Of Life
by webscriptz
Summary: After the battle, Harry disappears for 4 months. Everything changes after his return, after Hermione's confession and after the adoption of 2 kids. He faces the Weasleys and the Grangers. Will his life be somewhat normal? Weasley bashing, ignoring epiloge
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, I changed the plot significantly, to some it will be more amusing whereas others will have more problems with the plot. I know it sometimes is a bit surreal but we're talking harry potter here :P. He can do anything :P Still looking for a beta, candidates: webscriptz[|at|]gmail[|dot|]com or pm

Chapter 1: After the battle the fog of war lifts

It had only been two days and five hours ever since the finale battle ended. It has been two days and five hours since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort by bouncing back the killing curse with cheer luck. Hogwarts was again filled with people, emotions souring high and low amongst its residents.

People came from all over of the country, searching for family members that were believed to have fought side by side with the-man-who-defeated, Harry Potter. For many people it became a tragedy once they found out that the person had deceased or was soon going too. Many were gathered around field beds that were placed in the great hall and surrounding chambers. Alto they all felt proud that someone of their family had battled against Voldemort, they were very saddened by their death.

Some departed seconds after hearing news of their deceased family, other dwelled the class and the ground in search of god knows what. Some families could still speak to their lost loved one or ones, as apparently some thought to have unfinished business in this world and returned as ghosts. Some twenty new ghosts had been seen floating through the castle. When they returned, they were disorientated and confused about their being. Once they had learned what they now were and had accepted their luck, as the Bloody Barron had put it in a speech to them, they also went in search for their families. The reunion was at times joyful and other times even more painful. Families realized that they would now and for always live apart, ghost weren't allowed to roam freely around the country. Hogwarts was one of the only safe heavens where ghosts could float around freely.

The ministry had also sent in people, to the dismay of many. Many of them had to endure some tirades from families that had lost someone. 'The ministry is trying to score point" was a common critic amongst the people. Even if the newly appointed minister wasn't like his predecessor, he did too have the ambition to take Harry Potter into his service as his poster boy. Harry was again dissatisfied with the new rule. The day after the battle the Minister had come to visit the victims only to be ignored by all. He only did it because of his obligation to the people; his real goal was to get a talk with Harry.

It had taken him a few hours before he had found Harry Potter in an empty classroom. He had tried to charm Harry to come with him which had obviously only resulted into a shouting from Harry's side. This shouting had been clearly audible in the whole castle and everyone had been listening silently at the two.

"You dare come here; you dare give your condolences to the people just to get me to go with your plans? You're a fool as you know my answer."  
"Harry….Harry please listen. I care about the people I do, but we could do so much together. We could rewrite all the laws and ensure a better system which would benefit all of use. If I want to do this, I must have an enormous support, and that's something you have" At this moment he had charms worthy of Lockhart's.

"As long as this ministry is full of cowards and scum like it has been for the past year I won't help you a bit. This world, your government is too scared to stand up to someone, you've just got a year worth of dirty work don't by three teenagers!"  
"Harry we couldn't do anything, he would have killed us." The last part had actually slipped out. This had however, a huge consequence.  
"You make a good politician; you got what it takes to be damn good one; putting yourself before everyone else! I urge you minister to get the hell out of the castle and once I take it up as head of Black and Potter I'll have four seats in the Wizengamot I'll relinquish my confidence in your abilities to lead this community."

The color drained from the minister's face in an instant. At first, shock overtook him, but after an agonizing minute he mustered all the authority he had while stretching his arm out, pointing a warning finger in Harry's direction.  
"Now listen here young man, I'm still the minister of magic and this isn't what you're supposed to be doing, and you'll regret it dearly if you don't co-operate." Harry merely smirked at his attempt to get control over the whole situation.

Harry stood up from the chair and came around the desk, the minister was maybe a tall man but he was still taller thanks to the difference in height of the floor.  
"Now minister, first of all, the entirety of our 'conversation' has been heard by the whole castle including your little threat. I think it would be wiser to retreat while I can still vouch for your safety. Who knows someone in the castle, apart from me, might be offended by this outburst of you and challenge you to a duel of death."  
"You'll regret this Potter, I'll wait till the day you need something from me." He retreated hastily.  
"I'm looking forward to that day minister, if you're still in office by that time."

The minister stomped out of the castle, in the hallways which were flanked by people; everyone, even the ministry's staff, scolded him for his attitude. He had to endure even more glares of pity and repulsion; it made him walk ever the faster. His back itched from those glares, every single one seemed to penetrate him till the bone.

Ten minutes later, Harry had also made his way down to everyone. He was welcomed like a hero as always. People complemented him on his character; some even took it that far to pledge an oath that they would support him fully in whatever endeavor he would undertake.

It had been a day since the shouting between the Savoir and the minister of magic. It was a hot topic within the castle walls, and outside of them. The Daily Prophet, no doubt by order of the minister, found out about the whole incident. A real pain for Harry as the paper yet again implied a bad mental state, without doubt due to pressure of the minister. The residents of the castle didn't believe it but certainly many others on the outside would. Harry was agitated; all he wanted was a bit of gratitude and peace.

Harry was standing on the balcony of the clock tower, just in front of the clock mechanism, watching into the dark skies, waiting for the sun to show its first rays of light. He exhale noisily, the battle of Hogwarts may have been over but he felt nothing, he had served his purpose as an instrument.

After a terrible life at the Dursley's, he became a tool in the destruction of a dark wizard, never had he seen into the far future as he was convinced he would find death together with Voldemort. Now he had to decide what he wanted to become, retire already or finish up his school, get a job? And what would happen to Teddy now his parents were killed, would they already ask him or would it just be the next in kin who would have to take care of Teddy?

The quarrel from yesterday also danced inside his head. A new problem had arisen; he was yet again described to the public as a problem and a threat. He wondered if the minister would dare to force his hand further by sending over Aurors to escort him to the ministry for questioning.

"Harry, are you there?" He only heard the voice with half an ear, fatigue almost overtook him. He didn't respond to the person. He silently hoped the person would go away, so he could think a little more.

"Oh…so you are here, you could have said something when I asked! I was looking for you." Hermione exclaimed as she stood at the door, being annoyed with him.  
"Yes-Yes I'm here" Harry yawned, Hermione fell silent even if she wanted to voice her concern.  
"You know; even now…I always liked this view." Hermione didn't really know how to get him to come with her.  
"You should not worry about me, Hermione."

"Harry, I couldn't sleep knowing you were not in the tower…I looked for you in the dorm and you weren't there so I started looking. I'm worried about you."  
"I'm also worried about myself." he stated before another silence erupted between them, Hermione didn't know why, all of the sudden their talks had become so stiff.

"Harry…today they requested your presence in the great hall, I'm sure they still want you to come." Hermione broke the silence.  
"Who and what do they want this time?" Frankly his reaction scared her, it felt as talking to a bitter old man who didn't do anything else but complain day in, day out.  
"Ginny…euhm Ron…the ministry…everyone wants to see you, they want to honor you." He walked away from the railing, he was contemplating her offer.

"Hermione, you know….living heroes don't exist right? The true heroes are those who're dead, those who live to tell the tales are, how should I say it, lucky, but true heroes are those whom we forget as time passes by. Besides us three are called heroes so why can't they be satisfied with both of you for once."

"That may be Harry, but they want to see you…you're the hope they – clung onto for…months"  
"Hermione, please…I-I don't want to…not now." He begged her while a tear was coming down from his right eye. "I'll have to tell everything again, and how can I, I caused everybody so much pain."  
"Harry….What about Ginny, you need to console her. She told me you worked things out with her, you should be there with the Weasleys."

"I don't know what other lies she fed you, Hermione, but we're not a couple. I don't need her and she doesn't need me. She needs to be with her family, not with me. I've caused everybody enough grief to last a lifetime." Hermione had a strange feeling after this, Ginny had implied or should she say had lied, she shook her head, it's probably the grief that makes her do that she concluded.

"She said that you got back together after the battle."  
"She may dream that…she came to me, we had an argument. She's emotional at the moment and I-I-I m…." he hid his face in his hands trying to mask the tears and guilt that were present on his face. Hermione embraced him in a hug, slightly patting his back, Harry snuck a little closer.

"No we haven't, too much has happened…we grew apart, she can't understand me, and she doesn't want to understand me. She wants her fifteen minutes of fame with me, not a family. Teddy and his grandmother are all the family I will probably have." Harry whispered plainly to Hermione as if it wasn't of importance anymore.

"I'm sure you two can mend you relationship." Harry pulled away from her, looking disgruntled.  
"No we can't. She is into the savior, Harry Potter, boy-who-lived-business. I want…god that sound selfish…I want someone like….like you Hermione. I want someone who can see me, as I am, not like someone who's just rich and famous. Ginny iconized me whereas you don't care about all that."  
"Harry you can't say that."  
"Oh I can; I can say that, I don't want to be miserable anymore. If I don't find the 'one', then I'll be alone for the rest of my life. It's not because the whole world expects me to be with her, that I want too." Now Hermione had to blink away tears of sorrow. Harry saw she had difficulty.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it wasn't my purpose to make you cry or have pity on me, you got Ron and that's great." He tried sounding enthusiastic but couldn't quit fake it.  
"Yes I have, if he only wouldn't be jealous of you…thinking he always gets second best." she indicated with second best herself, because of Ron she felt less worth then what she really was.

"I'll be gone, as soon as the funerals are over. Then Ron will relax around you and he'll be normal around you."  
"What?" she asked flabbergasted by his announcement, she felt as if she would lose part of herself.  
"I still have to get some peace into this world, maybe the biggest problem is gone but his followers, some are still at large and I'm going to find them."  
"You can't do that, alone."  
"I have to go alone; it will do me some good to be alone."  
"You're not as strong as they are! We have been over this before we left to hunt; you're just trying to do the same damn thing over!"

"I can defend myself; I think I've proven that much, so I don't see a problem."  
"You can't take them on alone, you'll get hurt. Furthermore, wanting to get killed like six days ago, isn't called defense."  
"I-I've been dead already twice, I know what to expect and rankly it doesn't frighten me."  
"It's selfish Harry, selfish to think we … I…won't miss you" she sniffed.

"I've served my purpose Hermione, now I have to see how I want to become, what I want to be"  
"And yet you can't go alone, I'll come with you. And as for what to become, didn't you want to become an Auror and settle down?"  
"No, you won't go with me. I know I said that but I think I'd like to become a teacher; the ministry isn't something for me anymore. After this is all over I'd like to settle down become a father and a good godfather to Teddy if nobody takes care of him" Hermione's heart skipped multiple beats when he finished talking, alto everybody though she was with Ron, somehow, the way he said that made her warm, in fact fare away, in a distant dream she had at onetime dreamed about a family with him.

"Then who would you like to settle down with?" Hermione was really curious after his previous interest in her she thought that he could maybe be proclaiming his love for her now.  
"Geez Hermione give it a rest…I don't have the answer to all those questions right now….I haven't looked that far into the future, I only scratched the surface. At the moment I'm confused, yet certain and scared. I need to plan out what I want to do."  
"Fine then, I'll leave you to it." More than ever was she disappointed that she couldn't come and that he didn't proclaim who he loves. She'd hoped for it, that way she wouldn't have Ron around her.

"Please – stay here with me, at least until the sun is really shining" that came out rather hoarsely, she made a quick turned of 180 degrees and stepped closer to him again. It was only five in the morning and until now she didn't have the possibility to feel the cold as their discussion had kept her going, but she took notice of the cold that had surrounded and captured her core. She shivered; Harry first didn't notice the shivering. Only after the third time, did he hold her in his embrace to warm her. The warmth, his warmth was enjoyable to say the least. While they stood their starring at the first rays of light, she could have fallen asleep in his arms.

That same night, after many hours of comforting people again, Harry sat down before the fire in the common room, enjoining the warmth and relaxation. Hermione went to sit beside him. He didn't immediately notice because he was staring into the flames, the warmth made his eyes pleasantly heavy. He had been busy today, mainly avoiding as much people as he could, he still couldn't mutter the courage to come down and talk with everybody about what had happened in the forest.

"It's not going to work…with Ron" Hermione announced into the void of the room. Harry turned his attention to her, looking dumbfounded.  
"What happened?"  
"He saw us just after the battle embracing each other and every day we have argued about it. I swear he is like a jealous boy, he thinks I'm some bloody trophy to be won and you are his only competition." Harry had to breathe a few times processing it, here was Hermione Granger, swearing for what he believed to be the first time since he met her.

"W-wh-at did he say?"  
"He said I'm cheating on him .Th-that I should forget about you in ee-every way." She kept staring into the carpet, slightly afraid to look him in the eyes, breathing irregularly. Probably battling the tears she was so desperately holding back.  
"Hermione…" he was discouraged by the look she gave him.  
"Don't lecture me about it; he's an idiot, he only thinks about himself. He left us and yesterday he was making comments about how you would have died and he would have been the new hero. But then he said that you naturally had to come back to deprive him of such an honor." Harry's guts turned inside, he didn't recognize Ron in this. He knew his jealous side from forth year but he didn't imagine that it would have gone to this extent. Trying to control Hermione and telling such horrible things were just not done.

"Hermione, he's just jealous. Just give him a bit of time and he'll come around."  
"I don't think it can Harry. To him I'm a means of release, a baby factory." That had hit the spot; she couldn't keep it and let go of her tears. Harry turned and shuffled over, in return she buried her face in chest. It took hours before her sobbing had ended, she had successfully cried herself to sleep in his arms.

Slowly, so he wouldn't wake her up, he rearranged her and stood up. It took him a bit of thinking before he found the best way to pick her up in his arms, once he succeeded in doing that without letting her slip from his arms he climbed the stairs to the head girl's dorm. It was a rather nice place with a large table, a sofa and a large fireplace. Harry shuffled forth, trying to avoid bumping anything into her. He threw the sheets back and slowly maneuvered her down on the bed. He slowly took off her shoes and tugged her in for the night.

"Goodnight. Hermione" He said before he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. He conjured a large blanket for himself and lay down on the couch, falling asleep instantly.

The next thing he was sensing was something tugging at his sleeve and a weight pressing down his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to see that it was Dobby rousing him and Hermione's cat sleeping on his stomach; he didn't know how the cat had found his way from the Burrow to Hogwarts but it had to be magic, because he sure had never heard of a cat traveling a hundreds of miles to get to his master. He focused on Dobby who kept pulling at his sleeve

"My glasses, please" he asked, Dobby happily positioned them in his hand.  
"Thanks"  
"You're welcome Master Harry Potter, Sir. But you need to get up Master. Your Weaseys are searching for the two of you, Mr Ron Weasey is yelling in the common room as we speak for Hermione to obey him and appear"  
"Alright…well keep Ron busy, apparate him to the highest tower of the castle and leave him there.  
"Alright Master Harry Potter, Sir" the elf squealed before vanishing. Harry shifted his weight a little, just enough for the cat to cling to him.

"I'm sorry Crookshanks but I need to get up and wake Hermione"  
He slowly got up and placed the cat back onto the sofa before stretching out, his watch just showed eight thirty, what could be this urgent at this hour he said to himself. He tiptoed to the bed a carefully sat down next to Hermione, he stared at her for a good ten minutes, and she looked so peaceful. He took a breath before softly shaking her; soon she was drowning in his eyes.

"H-How did I get here and where's here?" she seems disorientated.  
"We're in the head girl's dorm."  
"Ow…good morning" she said somewhat awkwardly.  
"Good morning, I don't want to rush you but everyone's looking for us and I think we better make an appearance for what it's worth."

"Alright" Hermione breathed, a silence erupted for a second, "You took me here right?" she felt a bit unsecure, becoming aware that she, too here relief, had all her cloths still on.  
"Yes, I think it was a good call from me to come here. Better then resting in the common room and being roused by them" his features darkened a bit while he was saying that.  
"Thanks for being so understanding…for y-you know." Harry motioned that it was nothing.  
-"I think we better get ready to head out." Hermione nodded.

A good twenty minutes later they were off, walking down the halls, various people clamped onto him for support or thanked him yet again. It felt bizarre to him, why aren't they angry? Because of him many people were dead or mutilated; some for the rest of their life. Hermione stayed with him supporting him sometimes. The most emotional straining moment was in the great hall, which now was divided into two parts, dead people and highly mutilated or dying people. There he was sending those people his gratitude and gave them courage.

After six hours he finally had talked to everyone, some however still wanted an explanation, the Weasleys were all there waiting for him to talk, Molly had strategically placed Ron and Ginny beside Harry and Hermione which gave them enormous discomfort, causing the air to be tense. Ron was pulling Hermione to him and Ginny Harry to her, Harry felt nauseous. Molly was impatient tapping her fingers on the table. Bill, Charlie and George were all looking apologetically; they had apparently already experienced some of Moly's temper today. The silence kept continuing and obviously Molly couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Were have the two of you been?" the tone already told them that they were being accused.  
"Does it matter really?" harry snorted while breaking free of Ginny's arms, rather roughly.  
"Yes it does, we were worried Ginny and Ron were worried about you two. And did you command that stupid elf to 'help Ron?"

Harry took a deep breath before beginning his answer, trying to not give a too forceful answer.  
"We have been sleeping before we came down, as for Dobby, He isn't stupid and what do I care what Ron just got himself into, I doubted he felt really lost." Harry was reluctant to give away what they did and where they have been.  
"Slept….as in together?" Molly's voice squawked out the last word. Harry stood up knocking his both hands on flat on the table.  
"Why are we being treated like we have done something wrong?" Temper was flaring higher in Harry's case. Hermione however stayed silent and calm, looking to the ground. She already knew that the fires were hot enough already.

"Because Harry, Hermione, your fiancés were worried."  
"I might be rash but I don't think I proposed to Ginny nor did Ron propose to Hermione" He spat out.  
"I decided that it was best this way." The air that came over Molly was worth that of Dolores Umbridge, Harry and Hermione were a loss of words. Who was she to decide who they were going to marry and when Harry thought, a though shared by Hermione.

"I don't think so Molly, we'll decide with who and when WE marry. We don't need anyone to decide this for us. We're of age thus you can't do us a thing and if you would excuse me, I'm not going to be subject of your investigation any further. I won't let people control my life anymore and I won't even consider an opinion from people who fled from my side during battle."  
"YOU BLOODY BASTERD, YOU DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT TO US. YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL WE HELPED." Ron shoved him against the wall of the room they were in. Harry took hold of Ron's arm and applied pressure; Ron whimpered and fell to the floor clutching his arm, bones began to snap in his arm, and after a few seconds he was screaming in agony.

"You are just a self-serving bastard Ron. I know what you've been saying for these past few days about me and believe me if you don't change your attitude towards me then you're in for a surprise." Molly hurried to her Son's side to look at his arm and the damage that was done.

"STOP STOP STOP it Harry, what has happened to you? You don't attack your family!" Molly was furious as she looked up from besides Ron, who by now was unconscious.  
"Family doesn't leave nor forces people so I don't have family, now any other candidates that want to try, foolishly, to get me on my knees and make me apologize?" nobody except Hermione moved, they both fled the room not wanting more bad things to happen. As soon as the door was closed they began running to the room of requirements.

Harry consciously thought about what he wanted; A large room which should contain a library, a large table, two beds, a kitchen, a large training area and only accessible for the people they wanted. The door appeared as it always did and they entered another world, one without annoying 'family' or death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: phoenix phenomena

The sun was shining vibrantly, it was a beautiful day, however the event that took place wasn't as beautiful; people were gathered around two holes in a small graveyard. All were looking at the two coffins that were being lowered down into the ground, the coffins of Remus and Tonks; it was the last of many funerals. Harry had attended every single funeral of the people that died during or because of the battle for Hogwarts.

Many of them had their faces hanging down, in fact only one tried to keep his head high; Harry tried to keep his head high while the tears were flowing down his cheeks, Thinking of all the happy moments he had shared with Remus and Tonks, the escapades, the stories about the Marauders, he missed them. Not to mention how Teddy would miss them just as he had when he grew up, the little boy would have his very own godfather to blame for it.

When the coffins were in the ground, Harry and Andromeda waved their wands. The holes were filled up and tombstones appeared carrying the names of Remus and Tonks. Another minute of silence was given to the dead. Directly after that minute, the group disbanded.

People began popping away unceremoniously. Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione stayed behind consoling one another but in fact waiting for Harry. Harry was the last one to leave the graveyard. Ginny had seen him walking up to them; she immediately took hold of Harry moving him against his will apart of the group. She hugged him tightly, hoping he would return the favor but regrettably he didn't, it felt like hugging a tree t her. After a while she scraped her courage together, taking in a huge breath before speaking.

"So...Harry, I have been thinking…about us...getting back together…moving in together."  
Harry groaned, this wasn't the moment to talk about their relationship or what still existed of it, the last link to his father had just disappeared and here he had someone already stepping up to try and run his life for him again, he only felt sadness and anger.  
"Ginny, I've told you over and over again we're not getting back together."  
"W-What?"  
"Ginny, everything has been said between us, why do you keep asking for me to reconsider and now of all that times?"

"Well...if not know then when hmmm? …the war is over and I know last time we talked we were both loaded with emotions, you didn't know what you were saying, I'm sure of that" Ginny didn't seem to see the problem.  
"You're attacking my sanity? Molly set you up to this again, didn't she?"  
"No…yes…no…it's complicated…I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you…move in with you." She muttered  
"I've changed too much. Like I said we won't work."  
"What are you saying that you don't want to be back together anymore?" tears where brimming on the edges of her eyes, trying to get some compassion he wouldn't give.

"Yes that's what I've been saying for the past few weeks. Don't give me any other craps now Ginny, I don't want to fight today about this. Moreover I will be taking care of Teddy from time to time, I need to get things straightened out so I can't chase after girls nor bicker with them. Teddy needs a home not my personal battleground." He shot at her for the act she was about to unfold and at once trying to get a reaction from her on the situation with Teddy.

"But…but A-Andromeda is next of kin…you don't need to." She stuttered.  
"Ginny, I've been left to be taken care of by my aunt and uncle, I had a dreadful life. If I can make sure that Teddy doesn't have anything of that then I'll do anything in my power to do so, with people around me that love him and me." His excuse wasn't the best he could muster but it had to uphold. "Maybe he doesn't need me right away but Andromeda has had a big emotional shock with the death of her daughter and husband."

"Fine, be stubborn and adopt the bloody monster, get bitten and become an outcast!" She exclaimed and pushing him forcefully. He almost tripped over the corner of a gravestone; while he regained his balance he fueled his frustration further.  
"Ginny, for someone that wants to live together you're not showing much responsibility but in any case it will never ever concern you as we'll never be getting back together. Get to that thick skull of yours and get the hell out of my sight."

"What happened to you, you're a different person, and you said you love me you…you oaf!" she screamed before running over to her mother, hugging her. Molly's gaze went to Harry in anger, that's what he could see, anger. He threw a distasteful look back and turned away. Slowly he walked by the graves searching for those of his parents. He wanted to sit by them, explaining them everything, but alas he didn't know where he had to start his story. He knelt down in front to the stones, supporting his head with his hands, he wanted to scream. Why did he felt forced again, forced to live his life in certain ways. Why it was everybody kept expecting things from him he didn't know.

"Mom…Dad…please help...me." He closed his eyes for a second, not wanting to let a single tear flow.

"Harry....are you...hanging in there?" a female voice whispered besides him, he turned towards Hermione who posed a flower onto his mother's grave. She, as always had understood, she didn't need any words to notice what just had happened between him and Ginny again. They had argued numerous times before when they were still at the castle, Hermione saw Harry was sick of the bickering.

"I'm there...it's just hard to keep going" Hermione patted him lightly on the back.  
"It's Ginny isn't it?"  
"Yes, she said that I should dump Teddy with his grandmother, because she's more important again. She wants us to move in together, it's like I never told her that I'm not in love with her anymore and I've told her that numerous times but she or Molly don't see it."  
"You aren't going to dump Teddy now are you?"  
"No, Teddy will be loved by me and maybe a wife but if not I'll raise him on my own or together with his grandmother. If she needs help or is incapacitated to provide for him then I'll be taking over entirely. It's then that I need to be able to count on the one with who I'm in a relation. Not just calling him a monster because his father was a werewolf. I can't let my personal life become a battleground, Teddy will need me and the one has to get it to her head that Teddy will come with the package." a silence erupted between the two friends.

"You know I could come with you, you could use some help not? And you could go and see Teddy sooner." it was more a statement then a question.  
"No...Thanks, you have Ron...I don't want to cause another fight between the two of you. If you would come and get injured I wouldn't be able to forgive myself"  
"Harry, you know we're not meant to be, we always fight and he's always jealous as hell and because I don't want to lose you" Harry sighed again at her words.

"Please Hermione, try...just one more time...you have time to experience one another when you head to retrieve your parents. I won't be around so Ron won't be as jealous and maybe you even discover true feelings. If I'm not around he can't screw up, so just let him have a decent chance Hermione." She had been looking at him wanting to retaliate to his words but the last bit calmed her down.

"Just because you asked...now come we need to head back to the burrow." Harry however didn't move but took her hand and pulled her back.  
"If it doesn't work out, if he does you something or you're not feeling like it go to Grimmauld and take this so you can contact me." He pulled a little mirror out of his pocket. She took it out of his hand without protesting.  
"Alright, now let's go." With two really soft pops they were gone.

They apparated to the burrow or at least that were the intention however it was only Hermione who landed in the kitchen. She looked around frantically for Harry. Harry was however nowhere to be found. It was Ron who came to her after a sign of his mother.

"What is it?" he questioned, "Where's Harry?"  
"I don't know he was with me....I just said to come with me." Ron was enjoying this rather than being upset like she was; he swung an arm around her and guided her to the table. Hermione tried to resist but her body didn't cooperate with her thoughts. After a talk in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley and Ron, Ginny came running into the kitchen with a letter in her hand, tears spilling over the edge of her eyelids, she had been crying for a while, her eyes were puffy and red.

"HE'S GONE AWAY." she yelled, tears dripping down onto the floor. Mrs. Weasley looked over to her daughter not understanding about who she was talking.  
"Who's gone dear?" she questioned.  
"Harry,...he ...left us-me" Mrs. Weasley ripped the letter out of her daughter's hand, looking defeated, the boy had ruined her plans for everything, for the future. Her eyes glided over the words on the paper.

_Everyone, _

_I leave you, to faith, to your own, to the world. Do not attempt to follow me because you can't find me and because I don't want to be found. Furthermore I need to think about myself for once and what I want to do and be doing in the future._

_To Hermione, I'm sorry to shock you the way I did by not showing up at the Burrow. It was the perfect moment; any other moment would maybe be difficult to disappear. Take care for now Hermione and the best of luck._

_To Ron, respect and listen to Hermione she knows what's best for you two. And please try not to be jealous of me and what I got, it's not worth the things you have._

_ To Ginny, you're a nasty piece of work. Teddy isn't a monster, the monster is really you. We will never work out and I suggest you find someone who's better than me at forgiving. I need someone who doesn't try and control my life, with who I can share everything and be able to support me and vice versa. _

_To Molly, Sorry to ruin the your big family wish, you tried to act as matchmaker between us not seeing the true facts but only an idealized image of us. Ginny and I will never work, she wants fame and money, I want someone that sees me for who I really am, someone that doesn't give a single ounce for fame and fortune. And don't annoy or pest Hermione, my threat stands for all of you._

_ - Harry Potter_

"It's not right, why does he excuses to YOU and not to ME?" Ginny spat rubbing away the tears and translating her energy in being angry. What did she have to do with this she thought, she didn't tell him he had to leave to hunt down the remainder of Voldemort supporters.

"For starters I don't ask questions about what he does and I don't want to chain him to my bed as a bloody doll and control him! Ow yeah and don't forget I don't go tell Harry that he has to abandon his promise to Remus and Tonks and dump Teddy with his grandmother." Hermione's responds was swift and hit as a bomb. They were facing each other, barely a meter between them, ready to attack one another.

"If it is that bloody important to him I'm sure he could also ask mom to do that and we could be together too" Ginny crossed her arms, satisfied with her reasoning.  
"You really don't understand anything do you?! The world doesn't resolve around you, Ginny! You think you're special and that only you deserve Harry, well guess what princess he can get a hundred of fangirls like you on each finger if he wants!"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU, HERMIONE GO TO RON, GO AND TALK TO HIM. LET GINNY BOTTER HERSELF WITH THAT IDIOT OF A HARRY POTTER, WE'LL HAVE HIM STRAINTEND OUT IN NO TIME! HE JUST WAIT UNTILL I FIND HIM, HE'S GOING TO HAVE AN EARLY BIRTHDAY" Molly fumed at the two.

Hermione understood the cue rather well and went to see Ron, who was out in the garden, pacing anxiously. Ginny on the other hand ran up to her room slamming the door shut, screams could be heard, to the smallest corner of the house. Ron was in the back of the garden waiting to see her, even anxious. He was walking around the pond so to keep busy while he waited. Finally a door was heard smashing back against the frame and Hermione came out into the garden.

"Did mom...send you?"  
"Yes." she responded annoyed.  
"Good, so tell...what's he up to, that 'miracle' wizard?"  
"He's off Ron; to do what he thinks is right and best."  
"Sure he is, Harry Potter doesn't do anything else, a real do-gooder" Hermione eyed him after his sarcastically remark.

"So you won't tell?"  
"I can't Ron, I promised not to." Ron sighed in frustration; he had predicted that this would have been her answer.  
"You love him more than me now don't you, if not you would tell me right away!"  
"Do we really have to go there?" Hermione became depressed; it was always the same argument over and over again.

"Yes we do, the bloody Potter gets everything now doesn't he?" Ron bellowed.  
"Ron, if I loved him more then you I wouldn't be her now would I? Harry went away because he felt it needed for you to loosen up and not always be a jealous bastard around me" Ron remained still. Hermione was sick of the silence that had erupted between them.

"So are we going to retrieve my parents?" Finally the gears began so spin again.  
"I don't know Hermione; Mom doesn't want me on a plane and I still have to do some things with my dad." Ron looked reassuring at her; this text was learned by heart.  
"If you don't want to I'll go alone." Ron hesitated a moment, the words slightly stuck in his mouth.  
"You won't, you will stay…here with me, euhm us, you'll stay at my side. I know what's best for you so don't even try thinking!" He had risen out of his seat overshadowing her.

"The hell I will!"  
"You will, even if I have to force you! Mom thinks its best that you learn to be obedient now so that we don't have to teach you when we're married."  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed with a power that had him tripped over a bump behind his feet into the little pond.

He slowly got out and looked furiously at her. He slammed his hand against her cheek; it became beet red before he stormed of leaving a crying Hermione behind. After that she didn't see him for two weeks, partially because she went to stay at the leaky cauldron. Molly's lecture right after the Ron had slapped, Molly told her it was her own fault. In return Hermione had cursed her and left with her luggage in tow.

When she returned he apologized for his behavior, Hermione didn't accept it and he fumed yet again but controlled his anger a bit this time, he just took it out on the fence just outside the house. In the meantime, all Molly did was complaining about her disobedience to a man. Ginny particularly made her life to a living hell, every minute she had was dedicated to yelling at her about 'her' Harry, and that she already stole him.

The whole house in fact believed it, and by consequence started to annoy her. Everyone tried their very best to bring her to her knees. Then came the first messages of death eaters that where send to the ministry accompanies of a bottle of memories.

The Weasleys asked her again and again and she didn't let anything slip resulting in her imprisonment in the basement for a week. All she could do was wait that Harry would return quickly to make an end to all of this mess that she was in and to finally stop Ron from being the monster he was. When she was released, Ron took her outside.

"Hermione, I'm going to ask you again, will you marry me" the whole thing was lacked love or the magical feeling she had hoped it would be all those years back when she dreamed about this day. He didn't even have a ring or even a little speech; he just stood there, hands in his pockets looking at her.

"No, Ron I won't. You're here without a ring and everything magical that should surround something like this. You didn't ask my parents' permission and on top of that I would like to study before beginning a relation." She had just pulled out all the excuses she could think of to keep him at bay.  
"Why Hermione, why do you need to make it this bloody difficult!? It's Harry isn't it, you're in love with him and you're carrying his child now is it not!?" Ron yelled it out.  
"Because that's the way I am Ronald, because I want it to be special and out of love and not because your mother told you to. And for the fiftieth time I'm not pregnant, I don't know what's wrong with me I'm just taking on some weight! We didn't have any proper food while we were hunting so now apparently my body needs to gain some weight"

"She just loves 'my' Harry, Ron. That's all, you're inferior to him you know. Besides the mudblood whore already fucked him" Ginny stood behind her, fueling the raging fire in Ron.  
"You know your problem Ron and Ginny? Your problem is that everything has to go as planned or you won't make it and I fit in that little schema of your family. I won't have it nor Harry wants that and it pisses you off."  
Ron snorted as did Ginny at her comment, both trying to deny the truth of Hermione's words.

"Well you could know now couldn't you? You're his bloody bitch!" Ginny spat back.  
"Yeah well sorry you couldn't be it!" After that final comment Hermione hurried away into the house, closely followed by Ron and Ginny, luckily she was faster and she just managed to close the door before they entered.

In tears she waved her wand to collect her things for the second and last time; it didn't take a lot of time. Ron and Ginny were yelling at her at the same time, the most foul things first. Then with a pop she was gone, a second or two later Ron broke down the door to find the room deserted and all clean out.  
"Damn…bitch" he sighed before he ran out of the room to inform his mother of Hermione's departure.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still looking for a beta, see first chapter

Chapter 3: Domus dulcis domus (home sweet home)

A man was making his way over a muddy path somewhere in the middle of Scotland, walking in the direction of a small town; the lights were flickering constantly making it almost impossible to see because of the weather. Rain had been gushing down almost the entire day, combined with the heavy winds and thunder.

This was far from the weather required to be able to fly or apparate to anywhere fast, thunderstorms were said to be the number one reason for wizard to get themselves into problems resulting all too easily in death or mutilation.

He was forced to go on foot to the town, wearing a long heavy and battered coat that trained over the ground, it was collecting mud making it even harder to walk. The water was making it difficult to see as the wind blew it in his face too often. He tried avoiding the pools of water and on the other hand avoiding the slippery mud, trying to keep him in balance. A task not easy on this dirt road, from time to time his arms made gestures to keep him in balance as he had once again placed his foot on instable soil and slipped away an inch or two forward or to one side.

He was closing in on the town but meanwhile the weather seemed to become more violent. The road was covered on both sides of the road with a stone wall about a meter thirty high and upon passing a gap, a meter width, he was completely blown away. He smashed against the opposite wall, almost hitting his head against the top edge. He stood up slowly, battling to the pain in his shoulder of his left arm.

After another hour of struggling he reached the town, exhausted. Walking around, he encountered a few people most of whom he saw, were struggling to stay on their feet as well while hurrying along to their houses. As he reached a local Hostel, there were two in the town but only one still had light burning inside.

As he entered the warm air from inside collided with him, letting him shiver as he now felt how cold and wet he really was, a fact he had ignored until now. The owner, a lady, probably begin 50's came rushing in from the room behind the counter.

"Sorry dear but were about to…" she stopped death in her tracks, not in her lifetime would she have thought to have Harry Potter in her Hostel, "Mister Potter,… my, my, we'll need to warm you up dear. Talk off your cloak and put yourself in front of the fire." She ordered him as she took his coat and went to put it up for drying. This before he could even interrupt her.

The room was large, and did remind him of his old common room at Hogwarts only larger. It brought back memories from the place as it he saw the arm chairs and the fireplace in particularly. Memories about his friends who he hadn't seen for over three months, Hermione came popping up more than the others did. He went to sit by the fire, in an armchair; he retrieved his wand from a pocket on his trousers and dried his clothing.

The woman came back with a large towel and some hot chocolate milk. The sensation of a hot drink warming the body from the inside out was extraordinary; he shivered slightly because of the differences in warmth between him and the warm cup in his hands. He was sure that he almost caught hypothermia.

"I see you have already dried yourself." She said sounding disappointed. She threw the towel back into one of the empty seats and came to face him. She still wanted to make a comment about something but was halted as her eye fell upon the scar again that was now partially concealed by the man's hair.

"Do forgive me for having rushed things I…I …hadn't expected…. high visit this evening Mister Potter" she mumbled on a tone that barely audible.  
"No need to apologize, I'm just grateful that you were still open. I got kind of caught in the weather so apparating home left alone flying wasn't an option so seeing as you have to only lodgings still open I came seeking refuge here." He stated a bit absently.

"Do you wish to rent a room here for the night or are you going to sit here by the fire until daybreak?"  
"If it doesn't bother you I would very much like to stay her in front of the fire but I'll pay for your trouble, even a royal bonus if you could scare away anybody that asks about me." He spoke with a confidence that had her stunned a little. Not too much customers would dare ask something like that but he seems to have done that before she thought. As he also seemed confident that she would do it without protest. She saw no pleading face, whatsoever.

"Can I do anything else for you?"  
"No, you already helped me so much." He stated as he gazed into the fire, letting his eyes being tired by the play of the flames and the warmth. On the other hand he was thinking and in a blink of an eye he stood up facing the woman.

"Maybe you can do one last thing, do you have any parchment for me please?" he asked. She gestured to the desk that stood against the wall behind them. He thanked her while he returned with a piece of it while placing the parchment on the table beside the chair.

He took his wand and positioned it above the parchment; there it began to float, waiting indulgent for whatever he was planning to do. The woman didn't seem to grasp the fact that the wand would be acting as a quill, Harry had made a simple spell that let the wand perform like the quill Skeeters had with her, the one difference was that it didn't turn words the wrong way around. Not long after, it began to move above the paper as if it had a mind of its own. Harry didn't seem to mind it but he wasn't speaking either.

_Everybody,_

_Hello to everyone, although not everybody will like me that much anymore. Some of you may still be mad at me for leaving (Ron, Ginny & Molly) mostly because you do not know the reason for which I left. It was a precaution to keep you even safer. Hermione is the only person who knows what I needed to do on my own. (Some might have figured that out). _

_I know you searched for me; you didn't find me like I said in the first letter. I sincerely hope your anger has faded away after more than three months. I read the prophet and the numerous interviews you gave, clearly depicting that you were enraged with me. _

_I do have good news through, I'm coming home, and I've completed my hunt, ensuring that all his followers are put to justice. _

_I hope you don't alert the press or do something. I will come around in a few days, when I'm settled in again._

_-Harry Potter._

The wand stopped writing and hovered to his hand as the parchment closed itself and disappeared into thin air, only to reappear on the kitchen table at the Burrow. The lady of the inn had seen everything, she was amazed by the skill he already had acquired on such a young age.

Harry was confident that tomorrow would be a better day. Finally he would return home, see his friends again, being able to do what he wants without having to look everywhere to see if it's safe. Realization kicked in, he wasn't living a fairytale so Ginny sprang to his mind…Ginny…he would have to face her too, and frankly he didn't want to as he could already imagine the scenes.

In front of everybody kissing and hugging him, denying that it was over a long time ago, he knew all too well that she would have played her mother on that and the interview she gave in both their name. The fact that she was in denial was as good as any reason to go away for a period of time, as good as any he believed. He sighed before rubbing his eyes, it would all have to wait until the next day; he settled in the chair and dreamed away.

The next day began rough as he was roused by the woman of the Inn. Still not getting up she asked a second time and he eventually opened his eyes. Seeing a figure before him, still with a blur he rose up from the chair, stretching out. He stopped; the pain in his shoulder awoke with him.

"I'm sorry for the awakening Mr. Potter but if not you would have a hoard of people here looking and asking questions. It's already 9 o'clock Sir."  
"It's alright don't worry about it, thank you for waking me up." He reass4red her in a sleepy tone.  
"I have breakfast ready for you at the table over there." She announced as she pointed in the direction previously mentioned.

Harry walked to the table to see that she had made pancakes for breakfast. He sat himself and began eating it at a steady pace.  
When he was done the woman witnessed from behind the counter that he waved his wand around him and his clothing began changing color and shape. He took a look at his clothes, being pleased with the end result. He was wearing jeans which were a little bit weathered? T-shirt with a shirt loosely draped over it and a black leather jacket. He put away his wand again and made his way to the bar.

"If you don't mind me saying, I haven't seen people doing a transfiguration like that on them that is."  
"I thought everybody did it when needed?" he questioned.  
"Most of us don't, not on clothes they are wearing at least. I certainly can't do it because of the fact that I'm a not any longer magical, you see my magical core depleted some years ago after an accident."  
"I'm sorry. Now…..hmmm what do I owe you in terms of money?" he asked her, feeling a bit guilty to the show he had just preformed.

"Well, uhm…10 galleons." She mumbled almost ashamed that she dared ask this great wizard for a payment when in fact everybody else should have been paying him for the lives they now can have.  
"Then I will give you 30 for the good care at such a late hour yesterday."  
"You can't ….I want to say that it's too much." She blurred out.  
"Now come, denying gifts isn't too polite." He said as he dropped a little sac on the table packed with the money. She looked at the bag and then to him wanting to protest. Before any protest could have come out, he bid here a farewell and apparated, leaving the woman behind the protest stuck in her throat.

He apparated the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place, he sighed heavily as memories began flashing by about past times. He slowly entered wand at the ready, Moody's constant vigilance was a habit he couldn't break and wouldn't. Always be prepared to the biggest surprise possible, four months of hunt had taught him that any situation could change in an instant. He entered and was surprised that the hallway was brightly lit; so bright it actually hurt the eyes. Too bright as he needed to protect his eyes from it, it was hurting as hell. He ventured further into the house, moving more on the memory he had of the place then of the actual images his eyes gave him.

"Kreacher, what's all of this, the lights and the colors?" he asked as he was pointed at the sealing still covering his eyes, he could only see the elf standing before him.  
"Molly Weasley and her daughter are the cause, sir." Kreacher grumbled, "Thought that it would look nice, the new colors and the light. They said Master would like." Harry smiled; the elf obviously wasn't pleased with it either.

"Don't you like it?"  
"Kreacher prefers less light and darker tones sire, more in the spirit of Black and Potter Sir."  
"Did you help them?"  
"Help them?" the elf felt clearly insulted, "I only take your wishes into account master, they were mad at Kreacher for not wanting to surprise you. Little miss did try to command Kreacher…said that she would be living her…with you Master. She said that Kreacher should follow her commands as he would have to do in the future." the elf squealed, horror struck his face as he was unmistakably expecting some sort of punishment for not obeying. Harry was noticeably anger, so Kreacher prepared for the worst. Harry couldn't grasp it, the nerve the two had to try and control him even when he had clearly said that he didn't want them.

"Please change to colors to dark red and gold edges in the same pattern it was before; also return the lights to normal and prepare the house." he commanded with a stern and commanding voice.  
"Kreacher will be most happy to do so" the elf said as he bowed deeply before him before he vanished. It took Kreacher less than 30 minutes before everything was as Harry had ordered him to. The elf was delighted to see that his master liked it.

"Please secure the house, so that only I can enter or Hermione Granger, do not follow orders from Mrs Weasley or her daughter, you are to expel them if they enter without me knowing." He commanded the elf., "I'll be going to Diagon Alley"

Like he did so many times before, he apparated to the entrance of the alley, the small yard, if you would call it that, behind the Leaky Cauldron Harry tapped the stones in the correct order and as before the wall disappeared. Two Goblins appeared directly besides him as he took a step into the Alley. It's jumped in surprise when he heard a raspy voice behind him.

"Mister Potter, head to the noble houses of Black and Potter, would you kindly follow us so that we can settle your businesses." The bigger one of the two stated.  
"Not a problem I'll come with you." Harry said confident but the doubt in his is mind grew bigger as he was thinking of the stunt he had pulled off approximately a year before, that would definitely be engraved in the collective mind of the Goblins as it was the heist of the century according to the Prophet. The Goblins escorted him to the bank where they guided him to a private bureau where apparently the head Goblin was already seated and awaited his arrival.

"Please sit down Mister Potter, as you may already have wondered to why you are here, we have some paper work and heritages to take complete. We will need you to sign various things apart from that concerning your money."  
"I was thinking it was because of the damage I and my friends inflicted to the bank, that I was led here."  
"Don't worry too much about it, we do have a self-repair system as we are almost glad that we have some dark items less to oversee and that we know deceit can still happen so we're looking for extra protections." the goblin spoke, his face turning darker for a second, before resuming.

"I have the paperwork right here, as of now you have access to the whole Potter fortune also the Black family fortune."  
"Please begin explaining."  
"You've inherited everything from your parents, houses, businesses and money."  
"Please, what businesses and houses?"  
"Let's see…the buildings of the ministry, part of Hogwarts, manors spread over the whole country and half of the alley here. For the businesses; the Firebolt company, Zonko's, Quality Quidditch Supplies, The prophet, The Times 50% shareholder, and 50 other shares for less than 20% of the total in other companies."  
"Did my parents do all that?"  
"Most of the shares yes, the rest was passed down the line. Could you please sign this form that we have kept our obligations in informing you about the heritage of your parents?"

The Goblin laid it out in front of him, on the very bottom of the page a small space was for him to sign. Right beside a red ribbon that was anchored to the paper with blue candle wax and embossed with the emblem of the bank. As soon as he signed the paper it folder itself and flew away, much le the manner that messages got delivered at the Ministry. The Goblin cleared his throat again.

"Now, for the vault of the Black family, you have inherited 50 million in gold that we'll transfer to yours and the journals of Sirius Black."  
"Euhm…What do I have in my vault or vaults?" The Goblin turned a few of his pages before retrieving some sort of statistics.  
"You have much more Lord Potter, roughly a 1332.5 million, all the family heirlooms are stored in the vault and personal artifacts are placed in there with the explicit wish that you would retrieve them as soon as possible to look over them ." Harry was as white as a ghost now, who had thought he would have this much? The money wasn't that important to him but he felt very eager to get his hands of the packages his parents had left him. Again the Goblin shuffled some forms before him to be signed.

"If you would start with signing these papers so that we can make the transfers to the vaults in question" Harry signed them without hesitation.  
"I do apologize for any hast we have with this but it's a fairly large transfer and we're running late. Could I please have your key now" He handed over his key, The Goblin made his way out of the office.

"Four keys, why, is the vault that protected?" Harry wondered.  
"I must correct; 2 pairs of 2 keys. You only need one for the vault the other is a key that permits to possessor to apparate directly into his or her vault but you must have both with you to pass both wards. The other 2 you can give them to someone like your wife or fiancée." The goblin explained. Harry did wonder what they knew that he did not yet knew at that time.

"Could you send me an inventory of the vault and do you know anything of Houses etcetera that I now own?"  
"I'll have some lists made. I will send it over once they are, however that will take some time, a few months at least as we have to go through the files. The Potter family is an ancient family and we have many documents so we'll have to go through the old registries" The goblin was awaiting further questions, sitting patient before Harry, hands in a prayer like fashion on the table. Harry didn't really have any questions left but one.

"Alright, then maybe now can I go to my vault?"  
"One last thing sir, I'm waiting the arrival of the package. I must inform you that you're a Lord Potter as you are the last living heir of the house of Potter."  
"Tell me it is just a title like a baron?" he knew he already complained before he had even received all the information but having yet another title added would take everyone to believe he was even more than previously thought.

"It is respect Lord, and you get extra rights in the government, in fact you are the last wizard to have this title. You have also been notified of the seats in the Wizengamot that you can occupy." The goblin bowed now to him as he had finished speaking.  
"Please…don't do that for me Harry is enough when you speak to me."  
"Noble of you Lord." The goblin bowed again. Another one came running in with a fairly large box in his hands.  
"This is what we've been waiting for sir, your crest so to speak. Wear it always because this is something that will give you the upper hand when needed Lord, every wizard knows what it means. The goblin took it out of the box; the necklace was pure gold with the crest of the house of Potter on it and a large ruby in the middle. Harry knelt to the floor so the goblin could put it on.

"Rise Lord." He said with a clear voice. Harry was very anxious to go.  
"Can I go to the vaults now please?"  
"Go right ahead to the carts Lord Potter, I'll have an escort waiting to guide you."

Harry stood up and thanked him before he left the office to find his way to the carts. Needless to say that by the time he came into the grand hall a crowd of photographers was lined up to take shots of him. One Weasley did so to, Ginny, she seemed to have caught on really fast with him just fractions before entering the hallway as she had managed to make her way into the hall. She forced his arm hooking up with him and as they entered she began kissing him which to Harry his dismay, the camera's caught, it was all setup by Ginny to force him. Harry wasn't the type to publically show these emotions to the outside world he'd hates being the center point of news. His personal life was his and nobody else should be involved in it but him. He unhooked himself from Ginny, frustration growing inside him.

"Ginny what in god's name are you doing here; and why are you in public kissing me?"  
"Can't your girlfriend be with you in public or am I to be just that behind closed doors, I'm not some bloody trophy that you can put away! We never go out, we hardly do anything in public as a couple, not to mention that you have been away from me for far too long." she stated rudely.

"No you're not a trophy and certainly not mine like I told you before. By the way since when are we together again, I don't seem to have made that announcement nor did I ask you to be with me? I thought that we had ended it at the Dumbledore's funeral. After the funerals of Remus and Tonks I have said to you that we won't be together anymore, even in the letter I send your family I said it. That is if my memory serves me right so don't go jabbering that it's me who's confused."  
"You what!? Do you bloody well know what you're saying…and in front of the Press?" she hissed, the press was having a field day, the most famous wizard in the world was bickering in public with his so called fiancé, flashes were going off like crazy.

"Well yes, Miss Weasley I know perfectly clear what I'm saying, I'm saying that we haven't been a couple anymore for what, more than a year?' Harry spoke out load obviously not in the mood for a big scene but if making a scene would ensure that she got the message, it would have to do, You've been playing nice with the press for 4 months now, claiming we're a couple when in fact you were nothing but lying to the whole world while I was away."

Ginny slapped him hard across the face, the sound of the contact between them audible to everyone. Harry gave her an angry glare before he walked away, throwing some photographers of balance. Ginny on the other hand broke down and sunk to the ground. That was caught on photo as the flashes began again, she would get him for running away. Mom would believe anything she says. Harry would be hers even if she had to go to hell for it.

At the carts a Goblin was waiting to escort Harry Potter to his new vault. He was becoming frustrated, surely you don't let anybody wait for you; it's obvious that Mr. Potter was being rude. Harry arrived walking briskly to the Goblin.

"So Lord Potter you gave them quite a show in the hall I presume?" the goblin growled, letting his displeasure voice through.  
"Someone did that for me and can we now please hurry to the vault?" he inquired the Goblin who's face began to rage with anger at the request of making hast when Harry hadn't been remotely tempted to come a bit faster. Wizards were despicable for their rough manners.

The cart had to go a long way and when exiting he made a mental note to never again take the carts. He felt ill of the loops and plunges in the unknown they had made. The cart came to a halt, brakes squeaking which resonated from the walls back to their ears. It still was 50 yards before they arrived at a large door and those yards took a long time as his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Key if you would please" Harry gave the key and the door swung open after a minute. When he entered he saw the gold he possessed, it would make someone's head spin if they didn't know how to handle money. He took his wallet out and began collecting some of the money, 2000 galleons at least so that he didn't have to come back for quite a while. Then he saw two boxes for wands, on each of them a name had been written. He shrunk them to fit in his bottomless bag. Standing up from his sitting position, he hit his head against one of the shelves that where attached to the walls, they were obviously meant to be hit which such a bad position. As if it had planned, he found a box with 3 rings in it as he examined them; his head didn't need too much time to see what the rings where and immediately took the whole box with him.

He still moved through the vault, visible touched by all the memories that had been stored. And then, pushed into a corner of the vault a rather large object came into view, something that was covered with a large blanket. He maneuvered to it and took off the blanket. He didn't expect the next thing that was coming to paintings with a gold border facing each other, probably to protect. After that he had difficulty sustaining body functions and composure as he saw that the two pictures greeted him friendly.

"Hi-i…Harry" to woman said.  
"Mum…Dad…?" he whispered hesitating and wishing that it was real.  
"Yes, son it's good to see you again"  
"Sorry…but I can't….right now…we will see when…we're home." he said as he shrunk the paintings, while they were reasoning to keep them in their original format, and put them away. He made his way out of the vault and desperately tried to regain composure; whipping away the tears on his sleeve. HE had seen his parents before but this was the first time he actually cried while seeing them.

"Can I apparate from here?" the goblin nodded in affirmation and so without sound he apparated home to the apparition point in the hallway after the vault was closed. Kreacher was already heading to him to deliver a red letter which unfortunately he had to open.

_HARRY POTTER, HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE MY DAUGHTER LIKE THIS IN FRONT OF THE ASSEMBLED PRESS? THIS IT UNHEARD OFF! WE THOUGHT YOU LOVED HER LIKE YOU CLAIMED WHEN YOU WHERE STILL AT SCHOOL! OBVIOUSLY MONTHS IN SOLITUDE HAVEN MADE YOU AN IDIOT AND AN OUTCAST THAT THINKS ONLY OF HIMSELF! BEHAVIOUR LIKE THAT WILL BE TALKED ABOUT FOR AGES TO COME. GINNY WILL NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE SOMETHING NORMAL WITHOUT BEING REMINDED OF YOUR STUPID STUNT WITH HER._

_I CAN ONLY IMAGINE THE PAPERS TOMORROW, THE HURTFULL HEADERS TOWARDS GINNY AND YOU. I ONLY WISH TO PROTECT YOU AS WELL AS HER, BUT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN YOU HAVE TO LISTEN, NOT GOING AWALE ON US._

_AND THEN WE HAVE THE FACT THAT YOU LOCKED US OUT OF YOUR HOUSE! EVENT WHEN WE DID IT FOR YOU SO THAT WE COULD ARRENGE A PARTY. THEN TO THINK OF IT THAT ONLY HERMIONE COULD ENTER WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU UP TO?_

_ I DEARLY HOPE THAT YOU WON'T CHEAT ON GINNY! I AM DEAPLY ASHEMED OF YOU AND WHEN YOU COME AROUND I HOPE IT IS TO APOLOGIZE TO GINNY AND PROPOSE TO HER BECAUSE THAT WAS MEANT TO BE. I'LL BE DAMNED IF THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN BUT THEN YOU WILL, I HOPE, HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE AND NOT THE 'I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE CRAP' BECAUSE YOU WOULD DEARLY REGRET SAYING THAT._

The letter burned itself in midair still screaming hateful things as it did; Harry sighed encountering an angry Molly Weasley wasn't something of his most fancied things but then again he faced Voldemort so she was a little fish compared to him. But even then words from his surrogate family did hurt, he had settled his problems before the first funeral but they were clearly thinking they could yet again act in the same way. It became painfully clear that he would not be having a family anymore as he had no intentions of marrying her.

"Kreacher what is it?" the elf stood there nervously pulling at his trousers wanting his attention to announce something.  
"Mistress Granger is here, Master" the elf whispered as Harry was rethinking the words especially 'mistress'. It's was peculiar because normally an elf doesn't announce his master or mistress.

"Where is she?"  
Kreacher moved aside and motioned him to go to the kitchen. Harry entered the kitchen to see Hermione half lying with her head on the table, peacefully sleeping but she had been crying, he could see that her sleeves were still wet. Her cat was on the table. It was almost as if he was watching over her.

Further down the room there was a travel bag placed beside the table and a cage, which was opened. Crookshanks was probably turning the house upside down in search of a nice rat to eat. Harry walked over to the stove and began boiling water and warming the place further, not long after Kreacher stood behind him chasing him from it and taking over. So he was resigned to attempt to carefully wake Hermione without being a brute, he walked past the cat patting it on the head to reassure that he didn't meant harm. He remembered all too well last time when he tried to wake her up, he attacked him.

"Hermione ….please wake up...Hermione." he gently said as he placed his hand on her back, patting a little to speed up the process.  
"Hmmm…..arry….what ezet?" she mumbled.  
"Please wake up...Hermione." he gently said, he kept on patting but without the desired effect.  
"I don't want to…want to forget that…" she whispered into her sleeve.  
"You can forget after…but please wake up, we need to talk."  
"Don't want..to…g..go…go away." She mumbled  
"Hermione, please wake up it's me Harry" he pleaded, while shaking her softly. Slowly she awoke; she straitened her back and stretched out.  
"Ow…you're here….I- I don't want to intrude…I dion't want to cause trouble or anything…"she began apologizing before being cut off by him, "Hermione's it's alright, you're here and you'll never be intruding upon me." She sighed relieved that she didn't have to go back.

"Now come let's drink some tea." Harry gestured to the plate Kreacher had just placed onto the table.  
"Yeah you're probably right, let's do that." She said. It was quiet for a second, both holding on to their cups peering into them. Eventually Harry broke the silence.

"So what brings you here of all places?"  
"Molly…Ginny and Ron. They have been driving me nuts for months. It became even worse after you left Ginny in the cold, today at the bank. She came screaming at my door in the Leaky Cauldron. Molly did so too, so I collected my stuff and came here, I thought I embarrassed Tom enough, thanks to the Weasleys." She sighed heavily and took a sip of the tea Harry had poured in.

"Why were you at the leaky, why not with them?"  
"I left weeks ago when they mistreated me, I went to the leaky because you weren't back yet and now you are I figured that you are the only one where I can find refuge at the moment. My parents are still in Australia so I couldn't run to them directly."

"What?! Ron promise to go with you to retrieve them so why haven't you yet done that, you do miss them?"  
"He did but then again you got Molly to convince and Ron always had excuses to not go. Mainly when I said that we would go by Muggle transportation he didn't want to anymore…said they were good where they were. He didn't want them around, because then he wouldn't be as in charge as he thought he was now."  
"Why didn't you send a message, I even got the mirror right in my pocket. I would have come right with you; I'd left everything behind just for you. Hell, if I knew I would have left the Aurors handle those idiots I caught"  
"I didn't want you to stop your mission. And besides the Weasleys would think other things, they're jealous about everything these days, I don't recognize them." she said disappointment hearable in her voice.

"You don't have to tell me that, I know; I just received a howler. Molly already said that I didn't need to pull any stunt with you and that she expected that I would propose to Ginny fast as an excuse. And being mad that I closed the house to them" Harry spoke as he felt anger boil inside of him. He still was shocked of the howler.

"Please?"  
"Well I come home into a house that has more light then the sun and had all light colors that aren't appropriate to the house, Kreacher wasn't pleased either so he was happy to change it to dark red and gold as you see it now. Molly and Ginny interfere too much with my life so I had this place basically protected by Kreacher. I want to make my own decisions and not having to give reason to somebody that hasn't anything to do with it."  
Silence swept over them as apparently all was said. Harry kept looking at the bag as Hermione kept looking down into her cup. Harry had a faint suspicion that her visit wasn't just to flee the Weasleys.

"Hermione, do you care to tell me to the real reason you're here. You told me but half a truth, you're hiding something isn't it?" A wave of relief swept over her, Harry wasn't anymore that tick when it came to excuses. She shifted in her chair a bit unpleasant with everything she would have to tell him.

- "You get on fast these days Harry. No sense denying it now I really thought that Ron and…I that if…we worked; that it would work like you said …you know and but the past months were hell…..just…hell, I took your advice on it but it didn't help. Ron had his suspicion about the secrets I carry about you and it irritated him that I didn't tell. Then he wanted to move faster in some directions and every time he tried, I kept refusing, he even proposed to me and I said no, he got angry with me and s-sl-slapped me in the face, they…wanted to force me in it. Molly then started too complained; said she wanted grandchildren as soon as possible and that…I had to…'assist'. But I don't want to…I want an education and a…life before I do that or only with somebody who doesn't make me cry with every fight we have. Then came your letter, we had been in a fight just the day before, I only came to visit because I stayed at the Leaky. Your letter came, just when I was about to leave, telling everybody finally that I knew of your mission pulled them over the edge accusing me of loving you more and forcing me to choose and...it…didn't…want…to…choose…not… like…th...this. So…so I said…we should stop and…and remain friends….he didn't want…that…and began yelling that I loved you more...that it had always been that way. He started to call me names…the ugliest things first, and it really hurts…I never thought that words could do so much pain. So…while he was shouting…Ginny came in shouting too that I was a hag and all. That it was my fault that you…didn't love her anymore. It was the only…place I could…think off right away bec-cause the Leaky couldn't k-keep them from s-shouting." she broke down sobbing into her hands. Harry sat there still a bit stunned and not knowing really what to do to comfort her. He kept silent trying to imagine the scenery, even if not everything was connected in the right chronology.

- "Hermione …..you're throwing it away over me." She tried to regain control over her tears but it didn't happen quickly, Harry walked over to her and pulled her head close to his chest, Hermione could have sworn, it felt so good to be pressed together. After several minutes she finally answered.  
"It's not because of you. I stood up against Voldemort with you because I don't like to be forced to live my life in fear or controlled by someone else. And there's one other thing" It grew silent for some minutes before Harry broke it rather clumsy.

"You know you can stay here as long as you like….this place has a large library so learn all you want besides I keep adding book." Harry, he always tried to comfort her best he could, that was what she liked about him, he didn't want to fight, and he always picking reason over fight, something Ron didn't ever do.

"Thank you" she uttered not lifting her eyes from the table.  
"You know you don't need to thank me"  
"Yes, I do need to." The shivered again, Harry had lost count of how many she had done that in the past time. He released her from his grip, Hermione whimpered, it felt good to be with him.  
"What is the other thing bothering you or should I say, distressing you?" Hermione placed her head on her hands, she wasn't able to look at him, it was her fault, and she had been so stupid about this.

"Hermione…please, it can't be that bad" Tears began streaming down her cheeks. Not that bad, it would probably ruin their relation and their lives all together.  
"You're going to be really mad at me I think."  
"Please Mione, you know I can't be mad at you." Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at herself, Harry could just intervene before she casted the spell.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing dangerous Harry. I'm just stopping the notice-me-not charm." Harry retracted his arm, while Hermione did the spell. He was looking at her face when it was done, he hadn't even noticed her stomach, he was so focused on her. She looked right in his eyes.

"Harry the thing I want to tell you is –is t-that….I'm – m …mmmm preggggggnnant." Harry felt like being gutted in a single second. Hesitantly he sat down on the cold floor, he felt supercharged with warmth for a moment, like as if he had eaten a fever-candy from Fred and George. Hermione looked down at him crying her eyes out, her body shaking.

"Hermione, who-who's child is it?" he felt rather idiotic for asking the question, if Hermione wanted she could take his question the wrong way.  
"Y-you know our little celebration before you left right?" she questioned.  
"I think I preformed the spell but did something wrong" Images were again projected onto his eyes after that one night stand of steaming sex and pleasure, it had been that day you would remember until your death Harry thought.

"Please say something, don't be mad please" she pleaded desperately.  
"I-I-I-I don't k-know what to say" he ruffled his hair and looked at her, happy actually.  
"Don't be mad Harry, please don't be"  
"Hermione, … you just gave me… one of the few things I really wanted so why would I be made?" she looked up in shock, of all the situation's she sure didn't expect him to be like this.

"I don't know," she peeped, "maybe because now you're trapped with me and I know you don't want me. Nobody wants a bookworm for what she is, Ron only wanted me to get to you."  
"What gave you that idea hum?"  
"Well you always had beautiful women around you, let's face it I'm not exactly a beauty and in about 4 months I will be even much less beautiful."  
"Hermione you didn't think that I would have slept with you just because nobody else would, I'm not shallow like many others. And what can be more beautiful than seeing you with a little child in your arms."  
"I don't know." She said while drying her tears with her sleeve.  
"I think it's better if we talk tomorrow about everything again, I see you're stressed out. It's getting late so let's eat something and then go to bed. You look exhausted." Kreacher immediately came in with plates and sandwiches. They ate in utmost silence. He watched her as she ate, intrigued, she never ate that much when they were in school.

A loud crack was heard it almost shook the house on its foundations, she looked alarmed by it; Harry didn't mind too much.  
"It's alright; they gave a thunderstorm this evening. It's just the lightning and thunder."  
"Y-you're not a-af-afrraid."  
"You are, isn't it?"  
"Y – yes iam." She muttered wanting to jump into his arms for protection.  
"Let's go to sleep Hermione, you'll be better tomorrow."

He guided her to the stairs, in the time being the storm roared at full strength over London. Holding her hand to comfort her a bit but in fact doing a lousy job at it.  
"A room has been set up for you right beside the one I use; there's a shower, everything you need including your luggage."  
"Euhm…thank you" she said before giving him a hug and disappeared behind the door. Harry breathed deeply in relief and disappointment that he couldn't do more.

About an hour later, the storm was still raging; he heard a knock on the door. Half-awake he called to come in. Hermione stood there in a nightgown, shivering, looking fragile.  
"Can I-I come to sleep www-wi-with you please?" she had been almost too scared to ask him.  
"S-sure you, come on here." He was slightly confused, how would this look in the morning, would there be awkward feeling? He sincerely hopes not. She went to lie atop of the sheets.

"Hermione, get underneath. I do not bite, besides we know each other"  
"No awkward feeling?" she blurred out; luckily they couldn't see each other in the darkness because they were both blushing, she actually though she had posed a stupid question after all they had already done more, so she felt ridiculous for being shy.  
"Never, now come on before you freeze." Once she was under them, he pulled her close to warm her.  
"God, Hermione you're cold, are you all right?" a flash eliminated the room for a second before a large crack was heard of the thunder"It's becccause of the…ss-s-storm."  
"Alright then, sweet dreams then." They both still shifted a bit after that but fell asleep peacefully, for Hermione the first time in months she felt safe even with the storm raging overhead, for Harry the first time in months he had a real nice soft bed.

**A/N: think this is a real guy thing, for a woman it's really something and for a guy, it's something really superficial. Or at least that's what it is from time to time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's a beautiful day

The sun didn't wake them until when it finally had the force to break through the clouds that were overshadowing London, it was past eleven o'clock. Hermione felt rested but petrified at first, she grew aware of the body that was pressed against her and the arm draped protectively around waist. While the shock of surprise ebbed away, her heart resumed at regular pace. She tried to close the little space that was between them, snuggling more into his safe arms. When the clock turned and noon came by she slowly turned around, rousing Harry by soft tickling in his side?

"Harry….Harry wake up." Hermione gently roused him.  
"W-what time is it?"  
"Almost noon"  
"Do we have to…it feels good….euhm the bed..With…euhm you." He mumbled timidly. Hermione smiled at the sweet words.  
"As much as I like it too, we have things to do, don't we?"  
"Just a few things I think," He clarified, "Maybe we should begin with you…I…us." He was sometimes so clumsy with words.

They both got confortable again, looking at each other.  
"Iwanto…" They laughed; speaking at the same time wouldn't make good conversation. Hermione gestured that he really should start.

"I….I I think I was shocked and I'm sorry that I probably ruined everything for you." Yesterday was a shocker but he hadn't really thought about the entire thing he should have asked, the day had been long and tiresome. He looked up to Hermione.  
"I feared confronting you with this for almost four months, scared that you wouldn't come back or having second thoughts if you would hear that I was pregnant."  
"Hermione, I think this is maybe the most important thing…I….," he realized he was jumping to conclusions he shouldn't yet jump to, "Do you want to keep it….I-I would pay if-if you don't want too. I won't be mad or anything." That took all his courage and could possible ruin everything altogether. He could image her bad reaction to his proposition already. He braced himself for a frontal attack from Hermione.

"I think it's a bit late for that now Harry and I would keep it anyway. You could say I'm attached to it." She smiled, "but thanks for the consideration."  
"Maybe I should have asked you first a few other things. It felt insensitive didn't it, I…, I didn't even ask when you notice. How far are you along? Have you already made an appointment with a doctor? Why didn't you contact me directly? Have you thought about names?" his questions seemed to keep coming at a fast pace, Hermione almost didn't get the time the register all of them.

"I noticed second week after my period didn't come and I started having morning sickness. I think that I'm four months along now, give or take a week. I've been to a Muggle doctor so that it wouldn't become a media target, and as for contacting you, you made the world safer. I can't live with the guilt that someone would die because I stole you from what you deemed your goal. Last but not least, I've thought about names but I'm not settled on one of them."

"Promise me that next time you think something like that, that you will ignore it and tell me."  
"Alright Harry I promise." She sighed, "What are we going to do now, you know….having a baby, and we're not engaged or know how to take care of a baby. People will talk bad about you and the child, I can't even think about what people will call it." She cried into his embrace. Every future she had already envisioned for them was a horrible future; however nothing is set in stone so it was really only a large question.

"It's alright Hermione; let's just take it a step at a time. I know one thing, the child might have been a so-called accident but I'm not going to treat it like an accident. We'll do great at parenting, how can we fail? I've got the best mom, sitting right next to me and who probably knows about everything there is to know about babies already from her books. "  
"You're probably way to optimistic but we will try our best" He pulled her closer for a nice long kiss on the lips, before he moved over to her jaw. He continued down to her neck were he kept sucking slightly resulting in a hickey.

"I still feel guilty however, " he said while returning to look her in the eyes, "what about you….I mean you wanted to learn and everything before marrying and having children like you told me."  
"We can't well change what happened now can we? Maybe it was just my excuse to get away from Ron; I don't know any more Harry. Maybe after we've had him or her and if not, I still got my books."  
"And you'll have one other thing…me" He smiled before capturing her lips softly, lowering himself to her, shifting his weight slightly as to not have too much weight pushing on her. His little kiss became a passionate battle between them, only breaking contact for some air. Only then Hermione stopped him slowly.

"You do know what happened last time…maybe we should wait a bit before doing that again." Harry sat back, breathing heavily as was Hermione off course. He nodded; maybe it was best to wait before jumping into bed with one another again without a thought, even if she couldn't get any more pregnant than she already was.

"Llet's get up, it's already far too late" Harry released his grip on her so she could get up, when she calmed down from his kissing she disappeared out of the room. Harry summoned Kreacher, asking the elf to prepare a light meal. Harry quickly pulled on his latest set of wizard robes before heading down.

Hermione came along ten minutes later dressed in a baggy sweater and t-shirt; she looked as if she ran away out of the eighties. It looked as if she wasn't concerned about anything for a moment, just little happy Hermione Harry thought and God, she looked beautiful.

"Sorry, I kept you from eating didn't I?"  
"Don't be", He grinned, "it was worth the wait."

They ate their scrambled eggs in a confortable silence. They were just about to drink their tea when Harry cleared his throat.

"Could you move to the living room with me? …I have some things I want to show you. I would really love to have you with me as it probably will concern you too" he said remembering the earlier situation. Hermione nodded and took the tea with her. Harry came along after he had quickly cleared the table.

"What is it you want to show me?"  
"I went to the bank, had some vaults merged and well I took some things with me….things that….well belonged to….." he mumbled not getting all his words out. Hermione looked at him with compassion, when concerning his parents he always had difficulty talking about it. Harry pulled out a bag and searched for the portraits, those seem to be awfully quiet when he pulled them out.

"I found these in the vault ….I would like you to….present you to….my pa …parents." He said as he enlarged the pictures and turned them around. Hermione was quit shocked. James and Lily had portraits made and enchanted, could it possibly be that they knew all along they would die eventually? Why didn't Dumbledore know of the paintings she questioned herself.

"Hello everybody" the man in the portrait said as he looked to Hermione. Harry kept them floating and came around to see them to.  
"Mum…Dad…I like…you…to…meet Hermione." The image even just a painting was hard to bare. If he had only known sooner it would maybe been easier, Dumbledore could have explained some things to them too.

"Hello dear" his mother welcomed Hermione.  
"Uhm… hello… Mrs. Potter."  
"Please call us Lily and James. Hermione and hello son… it feels so good to be able to say that again after seventeen year."  
"I take it we were killed in the house?" James enquired.  
"Yes, Voldemort himself sough to your dead." Harry answered.  
"Did the protective measures work? The old magic, did it work?" Lily asked again. Hermione as well as Harry stood stunned, had it been done intentionally? Dumbledore always said it was a sacrifice that led to unintentional ancient magic.

"You did it on purpose to protect Harry, not just by accident like Dumbledore explained to us?" Hermione was surprised woth these facts.  
"Of course we did, we wouldn't be able to stop him, we knew that, so restraining Voldemort was all we could come up with and hope for. That's why I would die first that was the plan." James answered. Harry struggled to keep his tears from flowing as the painting of his father spoke.

"But please darlings can we go on to more pleasant subjects?" Lily forced, talking about one's death is hard, talking about your own was even harder at least that's what Hermione was thinking and concluding afterwards.

"You quit a man now Harry." His father remarked, trying as a good Marauder to get his son to become a bit unpleasant and giving diversity to the conversation.  
"Yes, mainly because Hermione here saw to it that I didn't do too many stupid things. She saved me more than once actually."  
"That sounds familiar. So you and Hermione are a couple or is there someone else?" His mother questioned. Both blushing as the question was dropped in their midst. They hadn't thought about it, everything had come naturally so neither had bothered for confirmation. They were both looking intensely at on another, asking if one of them should tell.  
"Actually No, not at the moment…." the gears in his head began moving at top speed, not at the moment, did she really say that, could she possibly be in love with him. Having a baby was one things but being in love was another. People who have conceived a child aren't exactly in love always. "….we're really good friends, I took my leave from my boyfriend a few months back and Harry is the only one who would house me without thinking anything about it." His mother was silent embarrassed about her question now.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to… insinuate that you where or …you look good together" she clarified.  
"I won't think anything bad about it. Harry more or less had relation with Ginny but that kind of chipped off for good as well more than a year back. She kind of forced herself on him in front of the cameras a few days back which led Harry to be blunt about it, but the story is his to tell someday. I had something similar with her brother, a fight over Harry" Hermione declared already feeling not at ease about telling that much. Harry cleared his throat.  
"But I think we will be soon enough acting and maybe being a couple. You see, you're going to be grandparents in a few months." James and Lily were taken aback by the news; even being portraits, they could drop the color from their faces.

"Harry, Hermione, isn't this irresponsible of you? Your still so young, you're not 'in' love with one another so why did you? You could have enjoyed your life together before getting ready for children" Both blushed furiously thanks to her words. Lilly realized what had gone on, "You forgot double protection didn't you?" Hermione was crimson by the revelation; the brightest witch of the century had probably made the biggest blunder of the century too by not thinking straight.

"Mrs Potter, we didn't really asked for this, we did something crazy one night and yes we took precautions but somehow we got it messed up, alto I was convinced that one protection was enough because it's a 100% safe method." Lily had to laugh at her response, before she clarified.

"No magic is safe with a Potter, next time I would suggest condoms and the magic spells because you'll need it that's what they suggested me when we started our relation." James grinned broadly and blushed. "If not Harry would have had many brothers and sisters.

"So you're going to get married I presume BEFORE the child is born?" James had sat quiet through the whole conversation but obviously this was important to him, Potter honor was at stake for him. Harry turned in the direction of the kitchen.  
"I'll tell you our plans later dad; the wards of the fireplace in the kitchen have gone down."

Harry was already walking to the kitchen conjuring shields around him before his father could protest. But before he could enter Ron came barging into the room, barely able to avoid him.  
"Bloody hells Harry, why can't we come in, we're family for bloody sake!" Ron spoke, resentment clearly audible in his voice. Harry rushed passed him directly erecting new wards around the fireplace.

"Kreacher enforce the wards, ask Dobby to help you!" The elf directly vanished, doing what he was told. Harry came back to the living room.  
"We know each other Ron, for that you have to thank your mother. It was for a reason Ron, that I blocked everybody out except for Hermione. And I do think you know which reason." Harry spoke directing his attention to him. Ron ignored his responds completely as he went on. He stared intensely at Hermione before opening his mouth.

"Mom isn't happy about it nor is she happy about Hermione but she can come back now…Mon said she could." Ron pronounced reassuring himself, so it seemed.  
"I got the bloody howler Ron, I'm the one who should be pissed. What Ginny did isn't something I like and in front of the cameras."  
"YEAH well you vanished…AGAIN! Leaving your girlfriend crying, and in front of the press."  
"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE NOT SINCE DUMBLEDORES FUNERAL! IS SHE STUPID, OR ALL OR ALL OF THE WEASLEYS LIKE THAT?!" Harry yelled and before being able to open his eyes again Ron had already planted a first against his cheek.

Hermione watched it all in horror as Ron gave a second and third punch. After the third punch we was satisfied, Ron left him to regain composure. Harry whipped and swallowed the blood, before he waved his hand in Ron's direction; he immediately flew to the wall and was pinned against it. Hermione rushed to Harry trying to look at the damage Ron had conflicted to his face. Harry told her no with his head, he signaled that she should stay where she was so that Ron couldn't possible attack her, even when he was pinned to the wall.

"Hermione! DO SOMETHING, HAVE THE IDIOT RELEASE ME OR YOU'LL BE SORRY." Ron commanded here but all she could do was stare at him, repulsion for him growing even more in her heart. Harry angered himself with the way Ron dared to speak, the room was getting slowly darker the only thing still clearly visible was Harry who apparently suck away all the light.

"Ron do not take me for some cheap wizard, I'm going to say it once and once only, do it again and they won't be anything left to find of you. I don't want to see you nor your sister I've got feelings for someone else, someone that doesn't forces herself onto me and wants me for the regular Harry. Besides that she is expecting a child and I intend to fully support her. Voldemort controlled my life for the past years and now Ginny and your bloody Mom try to do the same thing and I have fought way too hard to be controlled again." Harry spoke calmly in an air that reminded Hermione of Dumbledore although the room was kept dark by his anger.

"SHE WANTS THE BEST FOR YOU…AND THE BEST IS GINNY. I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO DO WITH SECOND BEST ALWAYS. I'm left with the whore you shagged and who's going to bare your bastard." Ron screeched still struggling in his cuffs.  
"Ron…thoughtless boy…do you really think that you have second best? I encouraged Hermione to stay with you even if she had pointed out that she didn't see a relation between you and her. I asked her to give it a try and you with your stupid mouth and brain had to ruin what you had. You had more than the best and you ruined it. The only thing Molly wants is that her daughter would have money, you all think money and fame make everything in this world, I may have those things but you got a family that loves and supported you and still does, and that something money can never buy you idiot. And finally, if you ever as dare point at our children again, hinting their bastard or otherwise, god help you because I'll track you down and gladly dispose of you! Now leave and don't dare to return ever again."

"FINE, HERMOINE COME WITH ME NOW, MOM SAID YOU SHOULD COME TO YOUR HOME WITH ME THAT'S WHERE YOU BELONG, YOU BELONG TO ME!" again Ron commanded and again Harry felt anger boil inside him.  
"No Ron, I'm staying with Harry, he respects me where you only would only use and abuse me for your pleasure." Hermione exclaimed powerfully as she stepped besides Harry and took his hand in hers.

" YOU LITTLE WHORE, I KNEW YOU WERE EXPECTING, REAL CLASSY HERMIONE; THE FIRST FUCKING AND MOST STUPID GUY TO COME AROUND YOU SHAG AND YOU' RE SOLD, YOUR NOTHING BUT A MUDBLOOD, A COMMEN WHORE THAT'S ALL YOUR GOOD FOR! A CHEAO FUCK IS ALL SOMEONE CAN GET FROM YOU! YOU PROBABLY JUST SHAGGED HIM TO GET HIS MONEY, WHORE!" Ron screamed struggling to regain freedom but Harry didn't let him move an inch.

"Goodbye Ron" Harry had enough of it; he had seen how Hermione crumbled down beside him at Ron's words. Feeling enraged he guided Ron to the front door. Harry breathed heavily when he closed the door; it took all of his willpower to not do inflict something upon Ron. Why couldn't life be simple and why couldn't people avoid conflict and resolve things by reasoning and self-evaluation, he didn't have an answer to any of those questions.

"Kreacher enforce the outer wards also please." as he was ordering he entered the living room again to see Hermione lying on the sofa, her face hidden away in a pillow. Harry rushed to her side so he could take over comforting her. See snuggled into his embrace letting a few tears flow freely. It took a while before she was able to talk again; having someone who has been close to you for years say things like that really hurt her.

"I…I shou…shouldn't be getting this emotional…over it…I'm sorry I …"  
"It's alright, I'm there for you, what he said was foul…Fortunately I know better than him…fortunately I know that everything he said is not true….you can't let him bark you around. Since when, is he that bossy?"  
"Almost…directly after you left, he began…commanding and…demanding things." A silence fell; he heard a sharp intake of air. "I always refused him enraging him more and more. He obviously thought that with you gone he had control and power isn't something a Weasley can handle."  
"If we may butt in Hermione, Harry, we think you did the right thing by leaving. We don't think less of you because of what he said nor because you're pregnant and so young. We gladly welcome you the family" Lily peeped still shocked about the whole event.

"Does it still hurt? Maybe I can do something?" Hermione offered, while examining Harry's cheek. He pulled her hands from his face, taking them in his hands.  
"Its fine, I've had worse in the months that have passed. Don't worry about me"  
"I can't do that and you know it." Harry had to laugh because of her comment; she had indeed always taken care of him and his injuries.

"Why did you lower your shield and let him hit you?" The way Hermione voiced her concern and remark would have made McGonagall proud.  
"If I didn't then maybe he would have tried to hit you." She was bit surprised of the protectiveness he displayed for her, and then she got sentimental again, flinging her arms around him. Hugging him tightly, Harry had to struggle to get air in his lungs again. "I can't allow you or our child getting hurt because of me ever again Hermione."

The next morning, for both, they were snuggled together, enjoining each other again as they lay there so peacefully. Unfortunately that was about to change much too fast. Harry heard the door crack as a small creature entered. The elf tried to be as quiet as possible and located Harry. Kreacher began to float so that he could whisper something in his ear.  
"Master should wake, troubles are ahead, wards are going to be compromised, Kreacher isn't sure but he can feel, yes he feels" the elf whispered. Harry made his way out of bed fast, yet trying to do so he wouldn't wake her up. Visibly concerned he took new clothes out his dresser at the end of the bed and directly after he rushed downstairs.

"Kreacher please make breakfast." Harry entered the living room and directly opened up one fireplace and within minutes people where standing before him. Ginny and Molly Weasley seemingly fuming, they were about ready to begin scolding him. Within the minute he took their wand with a sweep and silenced them as stunning them for he did not want a repeater of yesterday. The paintings had been made invisible to them to. They didn't need to know everything anymore about him, only family should really.

"Before having the chance of scolding me or Hermione you will listen. Breaking wards is illegal and so I do have the right to let you be imprisoned by Aurors, however I'm not going to do that. Ron got the message of never returning here and you'll have the same message as well as all other members of your family. Besides that I'm hurt that your whole family thinks that you don't see more than money & fame in me. And scolding Hermione of being a tramp and me of being nothing less than someone who goes with a tramp is low, obviously too low for you so I don't think that we should meet again as only people who value each other an equal amount visit each other. I can do on my own just as fine as with you as family. Hermione told me two days ago she has already started our family." Harry smirked and removed the silencing spell from Molly first. She was furious with him, her face depicted that clearly.

"Outrageous that you dare say something like that and that you dare cheat on Ginny who has been nothing but faithful! And then Ronald told she's carrying a fucking child with her."  
"Since Dumbledore's funeral we haven't been together. And I can do what I want; you on the other hand are meddling with stuff you don't know the slightest thing of. I haven't fought Voldemort so that I could now dance to your and Ginny's commands. Harry potter, and yes this time I'll use it, has to listen only to whom he wishes too and that doesn't include you or your family so I want you to get lost. And yes Hermione is pregnant because of me, yes we did something in a crazy moment, that child will be loved. Mark my words Weasley if you as much as dare point a finger at them or give them a bad reputation, then I'll be coming after you, so don't upset me." Molly was alarmed; a wizard's threat like this wasn't made often.

"I…I'm sure you do still love her, I'm sure there's an explanation for everything, she…the tramp probably drugged you or something…yes I'm sure of it. What could it be if not for that; you can't get a change of mind that fast, it's not logical. Come on Harry fight it, I know she's playing you!." Molly assured herself as she was talking. Harry had to laugh with the pathetic attempt.

"Love potions don't last longer than 10 minutes. You think because you did it on me last year that now Hermione is doing that. You had your chances to talk now I want you to get lost forever." Harry took a deep breath, "I hereby invoke the life debt Ginny, Arthur and Ron Weasley. From this moment on you'll never come near us again nor try to harm us in any way. If you comply I'll consider that life debt repaid if not, Then I got other methods to dispose of it. And now out!" Harry yelled the last sentence through the house. He immediately when to the fireplace took some powder and yelled "The Burrow". The green flames danced as he threw the two of them into it.

He sighed in frustration, everybody had to meddle with his life think to know what's best but was mistaking badly. He tried to lose these thoughts as he made his way to the kitchen where Hermione already was eating and reading the paper.

"Did I wake you?"  
"Molly did, it took you longer than expected to get them out." She said, "I didn't come in because it would only have made things worse for you to explain."

"Thanks, for supporting me. Pissing her of was exactly the reason for which I crawled out my bed. Did you hear much of the conversation?" he ended his sarcasm rather quick when facing her. Hermione's heart leaped as her heart speeded up after the question. She had indeed heard everything he had said and it warmed her heart yet again. Breaking up with the Weasleys was the best thing as she was seeing it now, maybe things really would go smoothly from now on. Maybe she finally got a real chance at getting happy.

"I heard everything you said" He blushed as he realized that his feeling had taken the better of him. Harry sighed heavily as he thought to have blown his chances.  
"So you aren't mad or anything for the life debt and the threat I made?"  
"No Harry, I think is nice that you don't shame you for someone like me" Harry hugged her strongly, placing a small kiss on her forehead, "Honestly Hermione, I would never, ever have shame for what we have"

"Harry…you're almost crushing me"  
"OW I-I'mm So sorry, so Sorry" he was surprised that he had almost crushed her in all his happiness. Hermione chuckled a bit  
"It's alright Harry, you shouldn't be afraid to hug me, just a little less strong for now" He hugged her again, almost like a two year old; he didn't even let her continue her breakfast. Hermione had the laugh a bit about his sudden outburst; I didn't take more than a soft kiss on his cheek to release her.

"So what are we going to do today, Harry?"  
"There…there…still some packages that…need opening and talking to my parents but after that I was thinking I have enough money with me, Muggle that is, maybe we could well go to Australia today or tomorrow or even next week, getting your parents back home should be a priority."

"Would you, do that for me? Going with me to get them and explain them why?"  
"I don't seem to see a problem why I wouldn't; you sacrificed a year of school and your family. And I think since now that I'm your love that I should 'go meet the parents'. And take the blame for your condition"  
"It's not only you, you have to be together to make a baby, alone is rather hard to do."  
"Fine but give me the prophet if you would please."  
"I don't think that you will like what they're writing" she prepared him for the head liners that where clearly give him a bad day.

_HARRY POTTER LEFT GINNY WEASLEY FOR HERMIONE GRANGER AND CHILD_

_As we reported earlier this week about the event at Gringotts concerning Harry Potter, who stated before the assembled press that he didn't want Ginny Weasley anymore after a 3 year long relationship with her. Sources close to them claim that he has run of with Hermione Granger who had a relation with Ron Weasley, they claim that he isn't at his right mind; Ms. Granger has intoxicated him and forced him to have a child with her. However seeing as this comes from the 'wronged' party we find it insensitive to offer this as our own opinion. Read more page 1 to 4 Page 5 -6 timeline._

"Fools, you stumbled into their little plan to try and get to me but soon enough I'll see to it that it ends" he spat obviously upset with the reporter and even more with the 'source' as he knew well who it would be.  
"I told you that it was crap." Hermione pointed out.  
"I know, well I'm done too. Let's go." Harry said as he was began collecting the plates and handing them over the Kreachter.  
"Harry I would like to take a shower first before we go book a flight."  
"Alright, I'll be in the living room talking if you need me" She nodded in acknowledgement and left.

"Mum, Dad. About the other packages in the vault. What are these?"  
"Dairies Harry, books and albums with photos of us, we packed them away before we went into hiding."  
"And this, he moved the jeweler box into view.

"Lily, he found it, the jewelry and our wands everything!" James exclaimed being astonished that of all the things he took that.  
"They are our rings, marriage and engagement, that you found." his mother was surprised.  
"They bumped into me"

The conversation went out about memories and Harry told them many adventures he had lived together with his friends, the final battle and more but with pain in the heart as he also remembered those who were less fortunate and gave their lives so that others can now live.

"Harry, are you ready to go?" the voice came from behind the door to the hall; Hermione didn't want to break things with his parents.  
"Yes…just a sec…I'll be back in the evening." The paintings nodded and Lilly and James grew convinced that, even if Harry or Hermione didn't fully realize that they were meant to be, they realized it for them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the reposting of the chapter the other day, but I couldn't let spelling errors stay inside the text. Still, if someone likes to be my beta, just pm me – Thanks for all of you who have read my story

Chapter 5: Responsibility and prompt decisions

It had been three weeks since they had been looking to book a flight but due to some sort of general strike at Heathrow, the travelling agency had advised to wait at least three weeks before returning. Their relationship was still news and media kept speculating while fed by lies from the Weasleys.

In the meantime Harry spend time talking to his parents about recent events as well as his past and hearing their stories from when they were young. They talked about the funny things the Marauders did while at school, in return he told his wild goo chases, his dad was most proud of him while his mother shook her head and had even scolded him for his encounter with the mirror and Fluffy.

Hermione had given them privacy, so they could talk which was needed after being separated eighteen years ago. Harry was thankful that she didn't intrude but at the same time he felt guilty, sure she still had her parents but they didn't knew her at the moment. On the other hand he wouldn't have minded if she was at his side. She didn't have the luxury to talk to them and he felt that it really was necessary that Hermione talked with her parents about everything they went through.

One day, he was talking to his parents while a Ministry owl landed on the table where he had some things spread out to examine with his parents. Harry took the letter, curious about its content.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Mrs. Tonks is currently residing in the hospital, due to a disease of which the healers do not know the nature. _

_We have taken over the custody of Teddy Lupin from Mrs. Tonks. Due to her hospitalization she wasn't able to provide adequate care for Little Mr. Teddy Lupin anymore._

_We were informed by Mrs. Tonks and by the will of Remus Lupin that you are little Mr. lupin's godfather. Currently little Mr. Lupin is residing in an orphanage which provides him with good care. Should you desire, beginning tomorrow, you can visit the orphanage to take custody of Teddy Lupin._

_Amenda Rightheart  
Child welfare  
Ministry of Magic, London _

"Hermione come quick!" Harry yelled up the stairs. Harry's voice resonated through the whole house; Hermione heard it even when the library was the most secluded room in the whole house. She came walking as fast as she could, running was out of the question with the baby, already trying to figure out what had happened as she saw a panic on his face and the letter in his trembling hand.

"Harry what is it, what happened?" Harry turned the letter over to her with a shaking hand, clearly not knowing what to say.  
"Harry…that's great, we'll have to go there first thing tomorrow" she squealed as she threw her arms around him, it was odd having a belly between them. Hermione held him snug, he was however lost in thoughts. Could he do that, raising a child as if it was his own? How, he barely was eighteen even if in the magical world that meant being adult, how could he possibly know how to raise two kids at once. He'd hoped that Andromeda would at least take the first 2 years for here even if she began growing old. Had the death of her family took that large toll on her?

"Hermione, I do want to fulfill my promise to Remus do you think we're ready to do something like it. Especially with you being as it is…don't get me wrong I would love to but you'll be carrying the biggest burdens it think…" he trailed off into thoughts.  
"You aren't going to chicken out now are you?" she looked with a stern face at him.

"I keep my promises; I just didn't think to be obliged to take them up this soon. God knows, will I be a good substitute dad for him, I don't know anything about children. We're just eighteen; we're still partially kids ourselves! And we haven't even seen him what if he doesn't like me or you? He'll be chained to us against his will and he'll feel not much better then how I felt."  
"I know you will do great, you will. We can't let him grow up in an orphanage; if we do that and he gets to know the truth afterwards he'll despise us. Teddy will love you and we'll get some practice before I give birth."  
"I want him to be loved and all but I really don't know…I'm scared of making the same errors they did. Locking him up or something and then there's the celebrity thing from me; he will never get a moment to breathe without having to live up to expectations other people set for him."

"He doesn't have to you known; besides some years from now the media circus around us will die."  
"I hope you're right Hermione." He looked sad at her.  
"Harry, it's almost eleven o'clock so let's go to sleep so we can take him away from that place tomorrow."  
"Alright…then….les go…shall we?" he offered his arm to her and she quickly connected with him, walking up to their bedroom.

The next day came a bit early in their opinion, they woke up later than normal so they rushed through breakfast. They wanted to be there before ten o'clock, so that afterwards they could go and visit the alley and the hospital. Harry chose for portkey travel due to Hermione's current state. First stop was the department of child welfare at the Ministry of magic, they had been expected so it didn't take the staff long to find Teddy's file with the information about the orphanage. Harry, again, made a portkey for them to the coordinates written on the paper.

Once arrived, it was a ten minute walk before they stood before the orphanage. They both stood there a second, mentally preparing themselves before knocking twice on the door. It took a while before they heard footsteps coming to the door and being opened by a woman.

"Hello Mr. Potter." The woman answered confidently.  
"Hello Madame. We're coming to take custody of Teddy Lupin"  
"Well, come in please." She moved aside so they could enter. "You're a godsend, little Mr. Lupin has kept us up all night, screaming and preforming accidental magic."

Once she had closed the door, Harry and Hermione followed the woman upstairs to a small nursery; the nursery was a dark and rather cold place with only a small bed. Harry walked over to the small bed, in which Teddy laid asleep, obviously exhausted from his all-nighter. Somehow Teddy didn't seem at ease, he had a faint look of fear on his little face. Harry slowly pulled the child out of his cot, nestling it into his chest. Teddy took a liking to his chest, almost immediately burying himself deeper into it, in search for a warm and secure place.

"Well I be…each time one of use took him he started screaming without a stop" Harry laughed sheepishly, but somewhere he was almost sure that the first person, who handled him, had left Teddy with a bad impression.

"Alright, I think it's best if we go back down to the bureau so that we can arrange the papers and some agreements." She walked ahead with them following her back downstairs; they walked into a large area, where, in one corner a desk was fixed. The rest of the space in the room was almost entirely occupied by toys. While both Harry and Hermione where reading the papers, some kids came running into the room but as soon as they saw the headmistress had visitors, they ran back, leaving only a little girl behind.

A girl, an almost exact copy of Hermione halted herself in front of them, while her friend ran along, shy and insecure she asked, "Excuse me, but aren't you Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" Both looked up to the girl, who they guessed was about the age of seven. Harry smiled to the girl. "Yes we are" He revealed his scar to the child whose eyes widened in shock. Both could hear a distinct, "I knew it"; which the girl muttered under her breath.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.  
"I'm Anabelle." She replied shyly, trying to figure out why someone would interest himself in someone as mundane as her.  
"That's a nice name you got Anabelle."  
"Are you married? Are you a mummy and daddy? Are you here to see if you can adopt someone?" Anabelle shot out her questions. Both looked amused by the sudden outburst, the Headmistress however, a lot less. Anabelle hadn't seen the child in Harry's arms, which was blocked by Hermione's posture, nor the belly Hermione had yet as she was focused on their faces.  
"Yes, Anabelle. We came to take custody of my godson." The girl looked down disappointedly; she would have given anything to be adopted and to get out of this overcrowded house. The orphanage wasn't bad or anything but she knew she didn't really belong there. She now noticed Hermione's belly and the little child Harry was holding. Hermione noticed the disappointment and she reached out to Anabelle before she could ran away.

"Would you like to be adopted, Anabelle?"  
"Yes, I would like that very much but people always look over me. They see everybody else but never me, maybe because I'm too old." The girl sighed and looked down.  
"I think that's enough Anabelle. Go play or read, I've added five new books to our library." The girl looked happy for the books but sad that she had to leave; they seemed to be interested in her, more than other couples.  
"No, no, it's alright headmistress. She can stay and ask her questions if she still has some, she is far from bothering us." Hermione reassured.

"You shouldn't get her hopes up Mrs. Granger. She had already been disappointed numerous times." Hermione looked from the headmistress to Harry with a pleading look; she had felt the connection between the girl and herself. Harry looked back knowingly.

"Hermione…this would be more then impetuous, we don't even know if we're able or allowed too and you haven't forgotten; my thought from earlier on. "  
"I know, but I can't seem to not feel affected by her, Harry. She…I was in many ways the same as her, I can let her be alone, not when we have enough time, the place and the financial means to give her a good future. Besides, haven't you read the paper I handed you two weeks ago with the article about adoption on the front page, they don't have enough parents whom are willing to adopt." Harry nodded, he had read the article with interest.  
"You're sure about this? You know that there's not so much a way back?"  
"I know Harry without any doubt I want to do this."

Hermione redirected his attention to the headmistress. "Would it be possible to adopt Anabelle, Headmistress? If Anabelle wants to be adopted by us that is." The girl's eyes grew wide and a large smile appeared "YES!" Anabelle yelled. Who wouldn't want to be adopted by them, they were the dream of every single child at the orphanage, having Harry Potter as a parent. She looked up to the headmistress with pleading eyes.

"You're lucky we are forced to allow adoption with the new legislation. I'm going to be frank with you; we have to seize every opportunity because of there isn't enough staff to keep watch on all the kids and the fund that are too low and all this because of the many casualties of that damned war. Normally we wouldn't want people, as young as you are, to adopt a child. It normally takes months to prepare a child to be adopted, they have to become used to your presence, you have to get to know her…I mean there are countless things that could go wrong…and we don't want to see children discouraged." Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Madame, I think we know that already, we talked about it before coming to adopt Teddy." Harry silenced, she was only trying to get them back to earth not yet realizing they were sober.  
"Alright," she sighed, "I guess it can be arranged but I'll need some evidence that you can support a family Mister Potter. If you can just pop over to Gringotts, you can request the evidence." Harry nodded; he passed Teddy to Hermione, careful to not drop him, Teddy didn't like the loss of warmth.

Harry apparated to Gringotts, stepping into the bank, the master Goblin looked up from his desk.  
"Lord Potter to what do we own this pleasure."  
"Master Goblin, I would like to request a sheet of evidence revolving around my financial state."  
"Very well Lord Potter" the Master Goblin hopped of his chair and began looking through his file cabinet. Within minutes the Master Goblin found the sheet and duplicated it.  
"Lord Potter, you're evidence but note that this is only money nothing about artifacts or heirlooms were counted. " The goblin handed it over to him.  
"Thank you Master Goblin, good day, may your endeavors be most rewarding." The goblin nodded at this, happy that some hadn't forgotten the almost lost customs.

Directly after exciting the bank he turned on the spot; appearing to the room of the orphanage. Hermione had been waiting impatiently as did Anabelle who had taken place right beside her on the large black sofa. Harry handed the sheet of paper to the headmistress who scanned it with interest. She nodded from time to time but didn't speak up.

"I believe we can arrange for the adoption, I'll be filling out the papers now, maybe you could continue reading the adoption papers for Mr. Lupin. Once they had been read by both Harry and Hermione they signed, not too much later they repeated the process for Anabelle who became Anabelle Lily Potter. The headmistress did give them some advices, warnings about the adoption process and also inspections that can occur.

Three hours later, after packing the little bit of belongings Anabelle had and saying their goodbyes they left the orphanage. The children had all demanded he stayed so he could tell them the story of his life but it the end they settled for an autograph from two of the heroes. Hermione felt exhausted from everything. Harry created a portkey to go home which they all grabbed onto before feeling the familiar tug in their stomach.

"Alright, we're home." Harry announced, Anabelle looked around in awe alto Grimmauld place wasn't much to Harry's opinion. He immediately called for the house elves to assist.  
"Kreacher, Dobby"

"What can we do for master" the two elves chorused. Harry stepped aside so that Anabelle could be seen.  
"Kreacher, Dobby this is Anabelle Lily Potter. Anabelle this is Kreacher and Dobby." Anabelle hesitated before appearing at Harry's left to look at the elves.  
"Pleased to meet you." Both elves bowed down.

"Right, Kreacher please prepare a room Anabelle can call her own. Place a crib in our room for Teddy. Dobby, find me another crib and a playpen that can be placed in the living room and make sure there's no dark magic. Also set up a nursery in the room left of ours." Both elves bowed deeply before disappearing into thin air.

"Anabelle, please come with us into the living room. I'll show you the house in a few minutes but I think Hermione is rather tired and I want to check up on her before doing anything." The young child nodded, Harry took hold of her hand and they walked into the living room.

Hermione was already half sitting, half laying down in one couch with teddy in her arms, both sleeping peacefully. Harry only conjured a blanket to cover them up and a safety charm on Teddy so that the child can't be endangered by a spontaneous move from Hermione. Anabelle had seen the whole interaction, she felt weird, and she felt at home and at the same time lost, adrift in a large space not fully registering what was happening.

"Anabelle...Anabelle, are you there?" she snapped out of her weary state and focused on Harry.  
"I'm sorry mister Potter, I think I spaced out" Anabelle replied apologetically.  
"Not a problem, so you're ready to have the tour of the house?"  
"Yes mister Potter" She was an adorable kid but that 'mister Potter' stuff didn't really put Harry at ease.  
"Anabelle, if you're going to live with us, Harry and Hermione, mom and dad or anything you like will do fine, whatever you're comfortable with but please stop that mister Potter stuff it makes me feel uncomfortable and surely you feel the same way."  
"Alright H-Harry." The girl beamed as did Harry. He knew that calling them mom and dad would be to fast or maybe too far but he gave her to opportunity.

The next two hours Harry gave Anabelle a tour of the house. She hadn't expected a house to be this big, but her heart melted when she saw the library with all its books. Harry warned her however that only the two first rows where to be read by her, he hadn't had the time to go to the other books and see if any of them were dark. This however he left out because Anabelle could get a wrong picture of him.

Harry had kept the library as a last stop so that Anabelle could take some books to keep busy with while he cooks dinner after their tour. While he was preparing dinner the girl was reading a book. She had placed herself at the table. Harry smiled at the way she was seated which reminded him of Hermione in her first year at school.

A good hour later, dinner was ready, Harry went to rouse Hermione. Not wanting to be ignorant he first took Teddy to his crib before rousing Hermione.

Dinner was rather stiff; Anabelle didn't speak a word, which terrified Hermione, she didn't want this little girl to be frightened or not feeling at home. After having eaten Hermione took care of Teddy. Giving him his bottle wasn't any problem, she however had struggled with changing him, Harry assisted as good and as bad as he could and after twenty minutes they had Teddy changed into other clothing and diaper.

After having laid Teddy to sleep again they sat down in the sofa, each on a side of Anabelle who smiled.

"So Anabelle how do you like this so far."  
"It's nice Mrs. Gr… Hermione. It's all kind of new but I'll manage."  
"I'm sorry that I haven't showed you the house yet, I just felt truly tired."  
"It's alright, Harry showed me eeeeverything." Hermione had to laugh with her overenthusiastic expression.  
"Oh now did he, he showed you the library?"  
"Yes I'm reading a book right now from it." The girl closed the book that sat on her lap. "Hogwarts: a history". Hermione's favorite book, only was this the latest edition of the popular book. Hermione noticed she had questions about its content.

"I presume you have got a few questions while you read that." Anabelle fiercely nodded. Hermione made a gesture to ask away.  
"Did you really defeat a troll in your first year" Both of the confirmed that.  
"And…and where you really a tri-wizard champion?"  
"Yes, I was" Harry confirmed, eventually he told her the whole story leaving only the things out that could cause her to have nightmares. He told her two stories, the tri-wizard story and the philosopher's stone story. The girl clung to his lips as did Hermione; Harry had developed quiet a talent for storytelling over the last two years.

"Now princess, I think it's time for your bed, it's already after 9 o'clock." Anabelle didn't struggle against her fatigue and walked over to the stairs, she however remembered something rather important.  
"Euhm…Harry…I don't know which room is mine"

Harry stood up and Hermione did the same. The first night they tucked Anabelle in together, explaining a few practical things. Anabelle fell asleep fast; it had been one hell of a busy day for her. After Anabelle, they put Teddy down for the night. They talked for another hour and a half, before they too climbed the stairs to their bed. Both checked if Anabelle wasn't awake or anything as they also did with Teddy. Once they had done that, the changed and crawled into bed. Hermione snuggled into Harry's embrace, and they both dozed off.

The next morning came late for the residents of Grimmauld place. Harry was the first to wake, realizing yesterday's events, the first thing he did was check up on Teddy who was looking to the ceiling. As soon as Harry's head appeared over the edge of the crib he focused on him. He pulled Teddy out of his bed and snuck out of the room, leaving Hermione to sleep. He checked up on Anabelle, she was still asleep.

Harry changed Teddy without too much problem, he prepared Teddy's breakfast while Kreacher and Dobby prepared a breakfast for the rest of the family. He fed Teddy in front of his parents' portraits with whom he was talking about Teddy and Lupin. Half an hour later, Anabelle came down with Hermione in tow, both still looking drowsy.

"Mum, dad, we'll have to present you with another family member, Anabelle come say something to my parents." The girl looked astounded at him.  
"Harry, your parents…aren't they dead."  
"You've already read a good part of your book, so you've heard of magical portraits now haven't you?" the girl nodded and approached the portraits.

"H-Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Both is parents smiled at the girl.  
"You don't need to be afraid of us Anabelle." Lily encouraged. James focused on Harry and Hermione who had jointed them.

"Any explanation you can offer?"  
"Dad…" but Harry was cut off by Hermione. "James, I asked if Harry was prepared to also take care of Anabelle, it can't explain why but the moment we met there was something in me that clicked." James didn't seem too convinced but dropped the subject. Lily questioned the girl for a bit before she halted and fully approved of their actions.

After breakfast everyone prepared themselves for some visits, first stop would be Mrs. Tonks, who was observed at St-Mongo, which they couldn't visit the other day due to Hermione's exhaustion.

Once they arrived, Harry inquired at the front desk about Mrs. Tonks. At first the young nurse tried flirting with him before giving to room number and ward. Hermione had noticed his difficulty to obtain the information, and before long she along with Anabelle were at his right. Hermione gave a stern look at the nurse who didn't stop her actions only when Harry took her in his embrace was it clear to the nurse that she had acted inappropriately. Feeling incredibly stupid, with a head that could have matched Ron she gave him the ward and number of the room.

In the room 12 of ward 5 of the non-magical diseases, a woman, apparently Andromeda lay, she was but a shadow of what Harry remembered, she did resemble an awful lot her sister Lestrange, skinny and her hair was messed up. Harry did consider posing her questions but he did also know that he did see Lestrange's body lying on the battlefield. She let them in; it didn't take a genius to see how relieved she was at seeing them.

"Please, sit down" she gestured to some chairs; sat down on each side of her bed. A bit lost in the whole situation as no one knew how to start the conversation about Teddy. They were concerned for Mrs. Tonks metal state as she already looked horrible on the outside, they could only imagine how she would be emotional.

"Mrs. Tonks, are you….are you all right?" Harry asked.  
"Clearly I'm not, it was too much…you know losing three people I love most dearly. And…and they took Teddy." She was en de verge of breaking down right on the spot.  
"He's with us now don't worry. How are you feeling?"  
"It's a depression, nothing magical so they don't know how to treat it"

Hermione resigned at the answer, depressions where known in the Muggle world but the magical world didn't believe in them as it couldn't be explained by magical evidence.

"I'm sorry to bother you with Teddy. Remus explained the legal things to me when he arranged them, normally I would have taken care of him but I'm not permitted anymore."

"Hermione and I…will provide for him, Teddy's safe and sound with us" Hesitation was still in his shaky voice but he tried to smile a little even if he had to force one on. Hermione laid a hand on his arm trying to boost confidence.

"I almost forgot Hermione, you're expecting…are you sure you'll be able to take Teddy? I could ask Molly to take him"  
"NO…No, it's absolutely not a problem, we're glad we can take Teddy. It may be a little bit harder but Teddy doesn't strike me to be a bad kid." Hermione said quickly, the thought of Teddy being educated by the Weasleys made her sick. She could already imagine Ginny and Molly using Teddy as leverage to get to Harry. "And all the papers are already done; we wouldn't have signed if we doubted we couldn't manage a few children at the same time."

In all this conversation between the adults, Anabelle sat a bit loss again, she didn't know the person whom they were talking to; she kept reading her book she had brought with her on the trip. Mrs. Tonks saw the little girl sitting on her other side in a chair, quietly reading her book.

"Who's this Harry?"  
"Anabelle Lily Potter, say hi to Mrs. Tonks" Anabelle looked up from her book, looking around before realizing she had to say hi to Mrs. Tonks. "H-hello Mrs. Tonks"  
"Hello Anabelle" Mrs. Tonks returned politely before looking back over to Harry, Hermione and Teddy.

"You adopted Teddy and Anabelle?" They both smiled and confirmed it. "You're again putting a lot of weight on your shoulders aren't you?" Mrs. Tonks asked sympathetically.  
"We're used to it, we wouldn't want it any other way, we grew used to pressure." Hermione explained.

"Mrs. Tonks, you're Teddy's grandmother and we wouldn't want to deprive you from this so we will come to visit you regularly so that you can see Teddy and vise-versa. The only think we want to know is when will you be released because coming here isn't really a suitable place for Teddy to play or to see his grandmother tied to her bed. "

"I don't know when I'll be released; I hope soon, I'll send word when I'm out. I think it's maybe better if you didn't come by in the hospital again. I want Teddy to have good memories of his granny."

Harry, Hermione, Anabelle and Teddy said Mrs. Tonks goodbye. She seemed sad but relieved that is was all over. Teddy on the other hand was not sad at all and kept making gestures of goodbyes at Mrs. Tonks until they were around the corner. When Mrs. Tonks was out of sight the little child concentrated on Harry and immediately acquired the same color of hair.

After having spent a good two hours at the hospital; Harry portkeyed them to Hogsmeade, the small village was more hospitable at the moment then Diagon Alley with lots of it's shops still closed and press awaiting them. First stop for them was the three broomsticks to eat. Harry helped Anabelle cut her meat while Hermione gave Teddy his bottle.

Madame Rosetta was intrigued by some of her famous visitors, after having cleared their table she came to talk to them about 'their' children, so yet again they explained the whole history. Rosmerta, being a woman of considerable age, wept while adoring Anabelle and Teddy. Hermione had cleverly concealed her belly with a charm as to not have taken questions and remarks about it; she figured that what people don't see, don't ask about.

Later, after having declined for the 10th time an offer to stay from Rosmerta they walked down the path in the general direction of Hogwarts, Harry held Teddy who was sleeping peacefully again him, in his harnas, while Anabelle walked between them, both of them held one of Annabelle's hands. They walked past the small bookshop, Anabelle pleaded together with Hermione to go and see Harry didn't have much of a choice as they dragged him off to the bookstore, Hermione searched for another book about parenting older children and Anabelle found a children's version of the little prince written by Saint-Exupéry. He searched for something Teddy would like, the newest version of 'Tales of wizards and witches' was for Teddy.

The family continued their walk, stopping at all the known places in the town before walking up to the gate that led to Hogwarts. Anabelle looked at the castle with dreamy eyes, wanting to go to Hogwarts already.

"Is this where you defeated him?" Harry didn't expect such a question by a seven year old, even the majority of adults whimpered when talking about Voldemort.  
"Yes, I defeated him on the grounds of Hogwarts" harry answered a bit reluctantly, the little girl didn't question further when she saw his sad look.

Just as they were returning to the town small rain drops began falling from the sky, not waiting for the weather to worsen, they portkeyed home where Kreacher was already awaiting them. The family returned to the living room where he put Teddy down into his pen to play. Kreacher came to have a look at Teddy too. Teddy was intrigued by the creature but not too long after began to cry, trying to crawl away from the elf closer to Harry. He did the best he could so Teddy would stop crying; the tears were gone as fast as they came. All this time Hermione had been observing him interact with the child, He seemed to handle Teddy really well as far as she could judge. She didn't see everything however as she was helping Anabelle read her new book which was a grade above her current reading-level.

"Kreacher, could you maybe make us something little and a bottle of milk for Teddy" The elf bowed once again and disappeared into the kitchen. The elf came in with a bottle of milk and a tray with sandwiches.

Hermione was visible eager to take Teddy again and give him his bottle and he couldn't say no to that. She was performing all kinds of checks on the milk to make sure it wasn't too warm or cold before giving it, things he had missed her do the other day. She took him into her arms, fiddling a bit to find a good position as her stomach was a bit in the way. Teddy eagerly took it and within 15 minutes to bottle had been emptied. Harry had seen it all and in that time he realized that Hermione would really be the perfect mother.

Seeing Teddy nestled in her arms was just beautiful. Seeing Hermione nursing a child without hesitation, even when it wasn't her own child was heartwarming he though.  
"Harry, I think you should take him now so that he can fall asleep in your arms, you got more warmth so he'll fall asleep faster." Hermione indicated and so he took over and before the he knew the child actually was sleeping in his arms. Hermione had conjured a little blue blanket, in which harry had carefully put Teddy. Anabelle came to see Teddy sleep, she was just as scared as before to come closer the little child, and if not for their encouragement she wouldn't have come over, she kept watching Teddy until a few minutes later he fell asleep.

"That went fast don't you think?"  
."It won't stay that easy, they don't tend to stay little for too long." She whispered to him. Harry placed Teddy down in his crib; casting a monitoring and warmth spell onto the crib so that he wouldn't wake because of the cold blankets

Seeing as it was only early evening, Harry pulled out some surprises he had bought while Hermione and Anabelle were at the bookstore. He had made a trip to Zonko's were he had bought a few games, wizard's chess, exploding snap, and even a muggle game called Uno.

"It's way too early to go to bed, so how would you feel if we played some Uno?" Harry asked excited, Anabelle looked at the cards but didn't move. She didn't know the game so how could she possible be able to play it she reasoned.  
"I don't know." She answered hesitantly.  
"Do you know the game Ana?" Hermione saw that Anabelle had an internal battle as to what she could do. Anabelle shook her head, embarrassed that she didn't know it.  
" It doesn't matter Princess, I don't know it either, but I think Hermione knows the rules so we can learn it together." Harry explained and directly he could see the change in attitude it brought her. Fifteen minutes later Hermione had explained the rules and they began playing until almost eleven ten o'clock. Anabelle won most of the games, Harry and Hermione had let het win and to their surprise she had opened up which neither of them had thought would happen over a silly game. Anabelle still not as talkative and spontaneous as she was at the orphanage but it was already a lot better, the bonding between them and Anabelle got thicker in those hours they played and talked about everything and nothing.

They saw Anabelle was struggling against her fatigue.  
"Anabelle, are you sleepy?" Hermione asked.  
"A little bit." The child avowed. Harry stood up from his seat at the table and stretched out.

"Well than, let's get to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow; we have to shop for cloths for you and Teddy, and some more toys you can play with. In fact we all need cloths and other accessories I think." Without any protest they all stood up and headed for their beds.

The next thing they knew the light was shining on them and Teddy was crying in his bed. Harry was still asleep, it was up to her, and she took her bathrobe and pulled it on before she went to retrieve Teddy from his bed, he was hanging at the bars in his crib, and tears flowed out of his eyes. The tears disappeared when Hermione took him, lifting him out of his bed.

"Hey little Teddy, you're awake early today." She whispered at him, he replied by giggling as he lay between both of them in bed. Hermione was making some funny faces, Teddy kept laughing with it. But then he rolled over and tried to crawl over to Harry and began pulling at his ear. Harry awoke because of that and faced the toddler. When he moved to sit up straight, Teddy was looking with large eyes at his godfather and quickly imitated him.

"Hey there, seems to me you have already had a funny start by waking me up." He laughed as he took hold of Teddy and threw him into the air a little. He squealing with pleasure as Harry launched him into the air. Hermione too was enjoying this moment and seeing as Harry had fun with the toddler. She moved closer to him and before she knew was against Harry who gave a quick kiss in her cheek.

"Good morning to you too." She said.  
"Good morning, slept well I presume?" Hermione nodded.  
"You know, I saw you yesterday interact with him and today and I really think you'll make a fine dad."  
-"T-thank…but I don't really want to take Remus place. I mean, I'll be a surrogate dad to him but I'll tell him as soon as he's ready that his really dad was a real Hero together with his mother."  
"I think that's best. In any case he'll be wondering even before you tell him if we're his real parent. If he's smart he'll notice the lack of resemblance between us and him" she pointed out a bid sadly.

Kreacher had already prepared everything for breakfast even had something prepared for Teddy to eat. The child obviously seems attracted to it and tried to eat it mostly with his fingers but Hermione was helping him with little spoon while Harry was cleaning up the mess he had made on his side of the table. Hermione tried to encourage the use of a spoon but to no avail so it seemed. Teddy very much enjoyed eating with his hands and occasionally losing part of it somewhere along the way between his place and his mouth. They had let Anabelle sleep for a while as it was only half past seven in the morning. She came down about an hour later; they were still sitting at the table, with Teddy.

After breakfast they were going to Diagon Alley. Hermione had clothed Teddy warmly; the weather forecast was rain and wind. They needed to go to Madame Malkin's for cloths. The children got several sets to give variety as both Harry and Hermione did also. Then they went to a Muggle clothing show that was just around the corner, it was something all new, run by a Muggle-born witch. She seems really helpful to them, they all got some muggle outfits. Hermione took her time to find suitable things for the four of them. Harry was slightly annoyed with the fact that it took ages before they left the building. Knowing they had a crowd watching them through the windows.

When they exited the place the whole crowd had gathered around them, journalists and photographers, all wanting a front page story. They didn't answer any question not about his breakup nor on Teddy, Anabelle or even on his new relationship so photographers began attacking them with flashes of light. It didn't take long before Teddy felt disorientated and went hiding in Hermione's neck. Harry shielded Anabelle as he could from the story-savvy journalists as much as he could, one ever tried to pull the girl to him. Harry noticed and pulled the at the journalist's arm. "You want a story that desperately that you have to frighten a little girl, my daughter?" Ashamed of his actions, the journalist crept away into the crowd.

A quick visit Flourish & Blotts for a few books as Hermione thought that she would need them. A trip to the toy store and a last stop, Gringotts for some more money, both muggle and wizard, before they vanished back to Grimmauld Place. They felt exhausted upon their landing in the hallway.

A day out had been turned into a race to be back. Journalists and photographers had been chasing them from one shop to another. Harry unpacked everything, first the toys and a large mat that was enchanted to keep Teddy on it, warm and satisfied with educational toys. It was something Hermione had insisted on buying for him. Teddy crawled onto the mat, passing the portraits that looked at the small child.

Teddy played on with his new toys as did Anabelle who had gotten the most simplest of toys you one could image, a skipping rope she had played with it for most of the day, she did also talk to Harry's parents. Lily told her a few stories which the child amused.

The next few weeks became routine as they tried to put things to practice and Lily and James where more than helpful to give additional advice on how to handle Teddy. The toddler even tried to say his first word to them 'mum'.

It filled them both with joy to hear him trying to speak his first word. At the same time, the newspapers hadn't stop writing about the three of them as they wondered all kinds of things. Had it been their first love child conceived during wartime or adopted, which they thought was unlikely as to the fact that when they had ventured out again Teddy had called Hermione with 'mom' many times as the press swarmed around them.

A part from Teddy they kept writing about Anabelle too, nobody could actually think of a reason why a seven year old girl was with them, nor why Harry had called her 'his' daughter, the wildest stories were spun around it.

Huge amounts of paper where spilled on those types of subjects. Hermione kept the articles out of fun for both of them when they would be older and would understand the commotion about it and why they were given more attention by the media.

Then a month and a half after their first public display with Teddy and Anabelle, they received another howler, Harry knowing from whom it came sighed heavily. They left the children with the elf in the kitchen as they opened the letter in the living room where his parents could listen too. I had them surprised at the fact that they had only caught on now.

_HARRY POTTER AND HERMOINE GRANGER HOW THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY DECENSE LEFT THEN TO JUST MAKE SOME PARADES WITH THESE CHILDREN OF YOURS? WHEN DID THESE ACCIDENTS HAPPEN? _

_SO THIS WAS OBVIOUSLY THE REASON YOU DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY RON OR GINNY! YOU WERE ALREADY BACKSTABBING THEM FOR MONTHS IF NOT YEARS! AND TO THINK OF IT THAT YOU HOLD YOUR HEAD HIGH AND SMILE WHEN BEING PHOTOGRAPHED. I DO THINK THAT YOU OWE RON AND GINNY A EXPLAINATION ON HOW THIS CAME TO BE, THESE …FUCKING ACCIDENTS. _

_NO ONE CAN BE THAT STUPID TO HAVE A KID AT THE AGE OF I DON'T KNOW AND THEN CONCEIVE YET ANOTHER AND ANOTHER? BUT I CAN ALREADY GUESS YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF EXCUSE THESE MISTAKES._

Molly clearly hadn't taken into consideration that it was Teddy on the front-page with them, rage and jealousy really blinds people in certain ways, not even taken into account that people love to see what they want and that's not necessarily the facts as they are.

The letter burned itself and it went without saying that Harry was enraged about the letter. He only wanted a good life for his 'family' as he called it already sometimes. To think of it that he had been cheating or that Hermione had been was infuriating.

They hadn't been classified into Gryffindor if they hadn't been honest of heart. Molly Weasley was so wrong. Hermione was shocked as well and being called a tramp for the third time in a row was something she couldn't describe. She apparently took it. Lily tried to console her as much as she could. Even more enraging was Molly's last phrase, Harry's blood boiled.

"Am I a mistake?" a saddened voice came from behind them. Anabelle stood there, tears had sprung to her eyes. Both of them turned around, they hadn't meant to let her hear this, they had been confident that he wouldn't follow them into the room so they hadn't locked it.  
"Anabelle…" the girl ran off, up the stairs to her room. Harry ruffled through his hair; this wasn't how he had foreseen this.  
"I'll go talk to her; you'll keep an eye on Teddy?" Harry asked. Hermione only nodded, Harry began his long walk up the stairs to Annabelle's room.

Harry politely knocked on the door only to hear that he should go away and leave their mistakes. Harry ignored it and opened the door. Anabelle sat crying in a corner of the room. Harry felt his heart break, Molly Weasley had hurt Anabelle, alto everything was aimed at Hermione, Anabelle couldn't know that. He slowly walked over to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Like every upset child she struggled to remove his hand.

"Princess…" but he was cut off by the child.  
"Ww-hy would yyou talk to a mis-mistake?"  
"Anabelle you're not a mistake." He pulled the girl into his embrace and sat her onto the bed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'll explain to you what you heard. Hermione and I got a few problems with some people, problems we didn't expect. I'm sorry you got dragged into this, never think, that we think of you as a mistake. Hermione and I love Teddy and you very much and we try to protect you from those bad people with their bad words but sometimes we too fail, to do that." Harry explained everything to her in a way she would understand.

A good fifteen minutes later Harry came down with Anabelle in his arms. Anabelle hid her face in Harry's shirt, still feeling like crying but this time for different reasons. Hermione came to both of them; she looked up at him seeing as he had no objections she rubbed Anabelle's back.

"Hey princess, is everything alright?" Anabelle didn't reply, Hermione looked up again at Harry wanting to ask him what the matter was, he just, brushed Anabelle hair back so Hermione could see her. "Anabelle we're not mad for your reaction or anything."  
"Y-you're not?" she girl questioned while still hidden in Harry's shirt.  
"Ana, how could we, if it's anyone's fault it Harry's and mine, never yours. If we had locked the door you wouldn't have heard a single word of that awful letter they sent to try and hurt us." Anabelle almost jumped from Harry's arms into Hermione's, who was surprised but more than happy to talk a hold of their daughter whom clung to her now.  
"I thought t-that maybe you wanted to-to send me back now."  
"We would never do that, you're ours to keep." Anabelle smiled again, being reassured she could stay with them.

"Hermione, do you think you can handle them both for a minute I'd like to talk to dad for a minute." Hermione nodded, taking care of both of the children wasn't hard. Harry stepped out of the room in the direction of his small study. His dad's portrait floated behind him. He entered the room and cursed for a good five minutes before regaining his calm.

"Harry as much as I do agree with you on the subject, why you needed me here, not just to hear your curse I hope?"  
"I've realized some things over the past weeks, especially since the children are here and the articles. Since the howler I've come to realize that they don't want me to be happy with Hermione. In fact they don't have my happiness at heart as the claimed to have before. The more howlers they send, the more I love her; I got dreams filled with her. But I also feel bad about it…because of me many people are looking down on her as they would do on a real tramp. I don't know what to do anymore, she's the smartest witch in ages, and she deserves to be in a placed in a good daylight."

"You aren't thinking of leaving or something I hope" his dad cut him off giving him a stern look.  
"No nothing like that, what do you take me for, I'm not Ron." The portrait snorted.  
"Well as I was saying…" harry eyed him "I've been having these thought about wanting to be a family a real family. Just now it flashed again through my mind, the urge to propose the Hermione. And honestly I don't know what to do, I really don't. I don't even know why now, maybe it's because I feel bad about the way everybody threat her I would love to give her back the respect and dignity she had before. I feel like a thief of some kind." James looked stunned but had a clear smile on his face.

"Harry, do you love her?"  
"Yes I do very much so." He confessed his eyes pointed to the ground.  
"Then why don't you ask, it's not that hard." His head shot up to face his father.  
"It's not that I don't want nor can't you know. It's just that, taking into account that she refused Ron more than once I suspect, I don't want to ruin it you know or the friendship I have with her. And I think that it's part because of the fact that she can't ask her parents for advice that she would refuse."  
"Harry, I think it's obvious to what you should do, and didn't she say she loved you?"  
"Yeah she did say that. I'll have to see how to retrieve he parents."  
"You could just use a portkey you know, ask your mother for the spells for international portkeys and then you can maybe do it as a surprise next week or so." James put forward.  
"Maybe…I'll have to find out if she had something planned for next week."

Silence fell between father and son, Harry was grinding over something in his head. He was thinking about the odds of something.  
"You know I'm going to propose to her now."  
"WHAT, you don't even have a ring!" James scolded at him.  
"Euhm….well if you must know. I think I have a ring, I bought it of a goldsmith who made it on my request."  
"So you've been planning to ask her for some time then?"  
"I love Hermione to pieces; I realized that when I was traveling, and I don't know, think it was the spur of the moment."  
"I think that you'll have to go back then, propose to her. Do it right now, it will cheer her up enormously" James indicated.  
"I know I have your approval but what with Hermione's parents, I think she would like it if I asked."

James sighed, he was about to make the very same and noble mistake he made when he went to propose to Lily.  
"You know Harry, it's only a formality. Frankly when I did this I was viewed as an idiot for still asking and seeing as she is muggleborn and the muggles haven't kept the tradition then why should you?" He looked at his watch, "alright moment of truth then I guess" He entered the kitchen to find Hermione preoccupied with Teddy, singing a song and helping him to clap his hands together in a rhythm.

"Hey you, is everything alright?" She asked as he seated himself on Hermione's other side.  
"Yeah, I feel bad though."  
"Why would you, it's not like they are anywhere near the truth."  
"It's not that, I feel guilty for you, I l …well… face it, because of me you'll be called a tramp everywhere the Weasleys have been and Ginny is sure to give another scolding in the paper over you."  
"Harry, that's…sweet."  
"Yes, maybe…but this isn't going to cut it for me Hermione." She became slightly afraid of him now, what was he planning on doing. Teddy wiggled of the sofa and crawled to his mat again.

The portraits of his parents were there already, James whispered something to his wife whose eyes grew larger in shock. Harry gestured that she should stay calm and should let Teddy go about for a minute. Hermione grew suspicious and scared.

"You're not going to say that you don't love me and leave are you?" Maybe she had been a tat to direct in saying it like that but when Harry shook his head she was relieved. He slowly sat down besides her clutching the ring in his sweaty right hand.

"No, but bear with me. I want you to let me finish everything I s-say, it's going to be hard enough as it is." Hermione nodded still looking a bit stern at him. He took a deep breath, clutched his hands really hard for a second. He tried to loosen his tens body before he looked her strait in the eyes. Anabelle was interested now too, she looked up from her book to see what her two guardians were about to do.

"You know the past few months have taught me something Hermione; they taught me that I love you. In these months we have had some surprises some less, some really nice. Fact is that when I'm around you if feel completed, I don't have to worry as much as I did before. You give me a happiness and a family alto…I think it's not complete yet and I know this isn't the most classic and normal way to ask you but what has ever been normal for us? Hermione you are my world, a mother to our children but there is one thing that you're not." Harry paused, seeing Hermione grasp her seat in suspense to what he was going to say, "You're not my wife and that's something I would like to change before the birth of our newest addition to the family. Hermione Granger would you like to become my Hermione and marry me?"

He slowly produced the ring, holding it between two fingers. Hermione was already crying freely, when she saw the ring she gasped. There was her ring, a very simple and elegant golden ring with tree small diamonds in it. The exact same ring she had drawn almost a year ago on a depressing night in the tent. Harry looked nervous between the ring and Hermione.

"Hermione, could you please – please say something before I die?"  
"Yes, yes – yes – yes –yes …. I'll marry you!" she screamed out of joy and kissing him between very yes. Harry slowly put the ring on the finger of her extended hand.

"Harry, how did you know this was the ring I always dreamt about, did I tell you that?"  
"I might have seen some of your sketches back in the tent and I might have took one or two of them with me to treasure." he smiled which worked magically on her.

"You just gave the best surprise ever!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Well congratulations you two." James and Lily exclaimed together, they were together in one frame, just like the photo Harry had in the album Hagrid had given him in his first year at Hogwarts.

"Why did you ask me now Harry, I thought you were the classical guy, going to ask my dad for permission."  
"I couldn't wait and maybe I felt a guilty for the terms everybody describes you with…That came out a bit wrong I think"  
If that had come from anybody else then Harry, Hermione would have made sure he couldn't eat for a week.  
"I know you were thinking the right thing." She kissed him lightly on the lips, still a bit shy about doing that in front of people, and certainly parents. Anabelle was clapping in her hand for both of them, "Now I'm going to have a mum and dad!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, both of them turned around in surprise but smiled at the girl, all their wishes had come through in a matter of minutes.

"I want to do something more to make it up, make sure you have everything packed to travel next week."  
"Harry, what about the kids?"  
"We'll take them with us, I'm sure they'll love the views."  
"And where and how are we travelling?" she crossed her arms while looking at him.

"Leave it to me; I'll take care of everything." He reassured her it's a surprise.  
"You do know that that isn't really putting me at ease now do you?"  
"Don't worry" she heard his say, before he left for the library to figure everything out with his mother.

"Harry, James just told me everything. I'm thrilled."  
"You don't find me too young to?" he asked while looking with doubts at her.  
"Before you got Teddy & Anabelle yes, but I've seen you these past few months and I really think that your mature enough to take care of her." She beamed at him  
"We'll you're going to have a front seat in it as you're going with me but for now I need the spells for the portkey."  
"Alright, you see the brown notebook you had found in my package? Open it on the fifty-first page, everything should be explained."

It took him the rest of the day at figuring it out but at least he had. Hermione kept Anabelle and Teddy happy. While Teddy did his afternoon nap, Hermione and Anabelle read a book together, Anabelle would ask all sorts of things which Hermione loved to reply on.

After a proof of concept Harry was confident enough that it would work instantly, not having the awful landing a regular portkey would have.

The rest of the week he kept his lips sealed when she asked always trying to avoid the questions as best as he could, he had even got het to believe they would go somewhere exotic. When she was of his back he searched for her parents' location, sometimes having a close call a he had to hide the map magically when she entered unexpectedly. They almost had their first row over the stupid map, Harry persuaded her to drop it because if not it wouldn't have been a surprise.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked her while he was shrinking the bags to fit into his bottomless bag  
"I think so, now where are we going?" Anabelle asked.  
"You'll see princess; I told you it was a surprise, now get hold of the shoe." He gestured, he secured Teddy into his baby-seat and checked everything before he put his hand on the shoe. Everything began spinning and after 3 minutes they let go holding on to each other. They landed softly in a field at the edge of a small town.

"Where are we?" Hermione was looking around her still not having a clue.  
"Australia we landed on the edge of the town where your parents live, they converted a farm."  
"You're saying we're in Australia?"  
"Yes"  
"Harry as much as I want to thank you right now, did you take into account the law about long distance travel for wizards and witches?" The old concerning Hermione was still presented he laughed to himself.  
"Yes I did, glad you remember those laws. I contacted the Australian ministry earlier and it took them half a second to allow me to do my thing" he smiled at her and she was visible happy. But coming back to reality someone was less.

"Hey, somebody has a mind of his own here." He looked down at Teddy who was making great effort to struggle on which Teddy's seat was now mounted out of his seat unfortunately he wasn't allowed to.  
The couple made their way over the road, Anabelle walked between them again, while harry was pushing a stroller. Hermione took one hand and Harry the other to make sure Anabelle wouldn't run off to somewhere or trip.  
They walked over to the driveway that leads to a house. This house looked slightly more British, a green lawn, although just partially anymore, the whole façade of the house was painted white with a red roof to give contrast or so it seemed. They walked up to the door and Hermione politely knocked. A woman came to answer the door.

"Can I help you." The woman asked through the door not letting them see inside without good reason.  
"Yes, Mrs. Wikins may we come in, we have a heritage to discuss with you."

Hermione always was good with excuses Harry said to himself. From as soon as they were in and the door closed Hermione pointed her wand at her and her eyes flashed before she sunk to the ground. Harry was just able to catch her so she didn't crash her head on the floor.

He maneuvered her to a seat while Hermione kept the children with her. As soon as her husband came rushing in to see what was wrong with his wife, she did it a second time, this time Harry was ready to support the man and lay him on the couch. After half an hour what seems to be a day or more in their eyes the two woke up obviously confused at the scenery.

"Mum! Dad!"  
"Ow Hi poppet" Her dad said as he was still rubbing his head. Reversing the memory charm had one nasty side-effect, headache.

"Where are we."  
"I think you need to sit down first. Hermione and I have to tell you some things." Both her parents had now seen Harry and where examining him as well as the children, Anabelle hid behind his leg for a bit and Teddy was starring large eyes at Harry from his seat. Still quiet they looked over to their daughter who had a nice stomach now but just so she wouldn't shock them with what she was hiding from them.

"Alright seems we don't have a choice really."  
"You do still know that I obviated your memory and I planted the idea of coming to Australia and so we here to recover you." Hermione really resumed the story well.

"So Harry won?" her mother asked still being slightly confused.  
"Yes, if not you would have never known that there had been a war. Let alone that you have a daughter or a home in England."  
"So you're coming to get us but you don't mind staying some weeks before we go back?" Her dad was obviously thrilled that they were here; Hermione knew that her father wanted to show here all kinds of things he discovered here.

"I don't think that England is this great, you could say that we fled for the media as they are making our lives a bit of a hell." Harry proclaimed. The Grangers were clearly questioning both him and Hermione.  
"Hermione, I don't know if it's the appropriate time but well why didn't the other one…the…less bright one…redhead come with you?" Her mom had obviously touched a sentimental memory with Hermione as Harry saw her face move to an expression of utmost horror.

"Mom, Ron and I didn't work at all. Harry and I, we have been a couple for some months. And well it's Ron's fault that we split many months ago and then Harry volunteered to come with me to search for you. But we received Teddy and Anabelle, which it delayed things."

Mrs. Granger was confused and yet also enquiring Harry as she didn't grasp the whole story nor did she knew that Hermione had left out a chunk, a large one actually. The room grew silent again, Mrs Granger obviously wanted to know more but didn't get the chance as Robert Granger gave her a look that wasn't too be misunderstood. They sensed clearly that Hermione had other plans and was hiding things from them.

"And we're what a year and half further down the road?" her mother asked, obviously thinking something about the little boy and the girl.  
"Yes that more or less correct" she replied.  
"You know dear, you can tell us anything any time." Her father stated looking concerned first at his daughter, then eying Harry and the kids.

"DAD! It's not what you think! You should know better than to think such a thing!"  
"You come here with Harry, a little boy and a six or seven year old girl! What…what did you want me to think; besides anything could have happened, maybe even some months before you erased the memories?"  
"He's not my son, not a blood related at least. We'll have that in a few months."  
"Not blood related then what are you of or to him?" her father was starting to get it on his nerves obviously. "AND WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO HAVE IN A FEW MONTHS?!?"  
"Sir, please calm down your scarring our children. I'm sorry but let me clarify" harry cleared his throat. "He's my godson, and Hermione has been for the last couple of months his surrogate mother. At the same time we adopted Anabelle whom we fell in love with the moment she entered to room in the orphanage. Euhm Mione I think its best you show them the whole you."

She was glad that he saved her there from this bad situation, but her stomach turned instantly. A few minutes passed by before she took her wand en removed the spell showing her stomach. Both parents gaping at her will take in as much air as they could.

"What is THAT?" Her father was green and yellow at the same time "YOU'RE TELLLING ME YOU'RE PREGNANT? DID THIS SON OF A BITCH NOCK YOU UP? WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL USE THAT? WHEN THE CHILD IS BORN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BRIGHTER THAN GETTING NOCKED UP LIKE A COMMON SLUT!" Her father advanced on Harry trying to grab his collar but luckily couldn't. Harry grabbed his hands before Mr. Granger could grab for his collar. Harry pushed him back with just enough force to create a somewhat large space between them.

"DAD! Please do you want both of them to hear you scream like that? I was going to tell you later on today, we were afraid of your behavior and it seems we were right" A few tears found their way to the floor, she was really disappointed in her own father.  
"It's alright Mione they can't hear it at the moment." Harry intervened.  
"SO WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME SOMETHING?" Her father could have scared the living daylight out of an army with the look he gave them.

"Mr. Granger, It's my fault. We got together one night and alto we did use protection it somehow failed."  
"Damn bloody right it's your fault my daughter gets a kid we don't want" Hermione and her mother sat there, ogling the two men who were shouting at one another.

"DID YOU ONCE ASK IF SHE WANTED IT OR NOT? OR WHAT I PROMISED HER NO YOU CONCLUDE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM. IT IS OUR CHOICE AND YOU HAVE ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT. YOU DON'T CONTROL YOUR DAUGHTER'S LIFE, ONLY SHE DOES! SO YOU'LL HAVE TO SETTLE WITH WHATEVER CHOICE SHE MAKES."

Hermione broke the two apart, she felt sick about this whole argument. It seemed so ridiculous; besides what does he know what she wants. He never talked to her about that sort of things. Until this morning she thought that at least her dad would have accepted it, which parent wouldn't be delighted to become a grandparent?

"Dad, It was our choice to keep the child and I'm not going to get intimidated by you. So it was an accident, that doesn't say we can't love him or her. I think it's just the fact that you have to come to terms with yourself and the fact I'm not your little girl anymore. I've become a woman and you a grandpa and here you are saying you don't want that? I think it's more because you're scared that you're growing old and that you now need to be a grumpy man." It deserved a slap in the face and he did try and thank god for Harry who blocked the punch with his hand. Hermione didn't see him talking her dad's hand, she had already closed her eyes for what she knew, would come.

"Sir, I would recommend that you don't attack her. If I have to protect her I will protect her and you can be sure I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's safe, even if that means attacking you. I'll do everything to protect my fiancée." Mr. Granger turned around and walked out of the room, seconds later they could hear car starting and driving away. Harry lifted the incantation so that Anabelle and Teddy could again hear the same thing as they.

"Why has that man gone away?" asked the ever curious Anabelle, Harry knelt down.  
"I think, princess that he needs to process everything we threw onto him."  
"He didn't seem really polite, he didn't even say goodbye."  
"Well Ana, he probably just forgot to say that to you."

"Harry forgive him please, he had really high hopes for his girl. He's traditional and so he took it heavy when you said that you were engaged to Hermione, having a baby. He always wanted for the guy to come ask her hand in marriage first and then pop the question."

"And that's a reason to try and slap her. It's not because she's pregnant that she's limited in her choice to do what she wants afterwards. And I would have liked to ask before I asked her but fact is that I marry your daughter and by consequence she needs to be happy with me, if he is to than that's just an added bonus. I wanted to ask her that before because I thought about her dignity, giving birth in the magical world is different from your world and also because many people made her feel really bad about this just like he did just now, I had a chance to make her happy and so I took that chance. You're going to say that I did it because she was pregnant, it speeded up my plans but I had the ring for months before I asked her, back when I didn't even knew she was expecting. You know, this trip was a gift from me to her, until we arrived here she didn't have a clue to where I was talking her, once she noticed she was thrilled to see her parents again after the hell she made through and I'm sure she still is to see you."

Hermione's mom did need to take a deep breath before thinking; here was a guy before her voicing his razor-sharp thoughts and remarks about the event that had just taken place. A young man, who wasn't concerned with giving a good first impression, someone who just looked out or their daughter.

"Harry as much as I agree …" she was cut short by her own daughter.  
"No mom, he's right. I love him if not I wouldn't have kept the child and besides we already have a son and a daughter so what does it matters."  
"Your father would say he has made a housewife out of you" Mrs. Granger concluded knowing her husband.

"Like I said she can do whatever she wants after the child is born, I've got enough means to support us…"  
"We're not talking about wealth to do something, we're talking about studies, now people will look down on her, now that she will have to be a mother at such a young age."  
"They were already doing that for years; at least some were; now there are just more because they are jealous. Hermione is the most successful witch of the century, is beautiful and is my fiancé. For many reason enough to hate her just like that." Harry took a minute to breath before resuming, "We're going back to school to get our diplomas and then maybe pursue other educations afterwards, knowing her she'll be the Ace of the class" he smiled at his fiancé who was playing with Teddy at the moment. Mrs. Granger admitted defeat.

"Well then, it might feel awkward but would someone like something to drink?" she had last the arguments with them so she might as well join them she thought  
"Tea would be nice Hermione?" Harry asked  
"Yes Chamomile please" Mrs. Granger walked into the kitchen while Harry turned to Hermione  
"Anabelle what do you want to drink?" Mrs. Granger asked the little girl who's attention was again captivated by a book.  
"Water please, ma'am" Mrs. Granger left them to their devises while she went to prepare their drinks.

"You're all right?" he asked concerned, Hermione nodded "you're sure? I'm sorry about the yelling and stuff. I just can't let them try and push you away from me." Hermione nodded in agreement with him.

"It's all right Harry really, and thanks for the support and the defense." She kisses him, a soft kiss that kept on going for several minutes before Hermione's mom came back with a platter and the tea. Hermione blushed wildly and had to smile growing self-aware that she was a bit shy about a simple kiss.

"Here you go dears." Mrs. Ganger placed the plate which held the tea onto the small table in front of them. Harry was uneasy, with the sudden hospitality that she gave them. One minute they were yelling their lungs out to one another and the next their sitting down drinking tea like nothing has happened.

"Mrs. Granger I want to apologize for being rude and voicing my angers just like that but I'd do anything to protect her, so please understand why I took up defense like that. I won't let anyone push her away from me."  
"Harry it's alright, you were right when you said you didn't marry the parents. However, my husband will need 'better' reasons to accept what you did."  
"He's fond of her I can tell that much but that's not a reason to try and slap her or insult her like that, and please can we change a bit of the subject I don't like to talk about having arguments to much" Silence grew over them, nobody knew how to start something else yet everyone had questions they wanted to ask.

"So Hermione, how did he ask you to marriage." Mrs. Granger asked forcedly.  
"Oh mom, it was great, he led me to the living room and had a fantastic speech. At first it thought however that he was dumping me and then out of the blue he asked me in front of his parents."  
"Uhm…aren't his…parents …Well…dead, dear?" The question was right alto Hermione felt weird having to explain this.

"They had portraits made of themselves; Harry just recently discovered them so that's how we can still talk to his parents." Mrs. Granger nodded in understanding; she knew the rest of the story as Hermione had repeated it to her several times over the past seven years. Mrs. Granger was after the whole marriage thing, very interested in the girl, which reminded her of Hermione.

"Anabelle…" Mrs. Granger called.  
"Y-yes?"  
-Anabelle, we haven't even met properly, I'm Mrs. Granger, Hermione's mom." The child just nodded, "Have they told you anything about us?" the child just shook her head. Mrs. Granger looked up to Hermione and Harry asking permission to explain to the girl that she now had grandparents. "Well, Anabelle, I think you could say that you just met your grandparents." Mrs. Granger smiled as the girl looked between her grandmother and her parents who smiled, telling her it was all fine.

"You're my nana?" the girl asked, in whole her excitement she dropped her book. Mrs. Granger nodded, the girl sprung out of her seat and ran to hug her new 'nana', feeling extremely happy. Nana granger began telling tales to the little Anabelle who clung to her lips.

Talk went on for hours, Teddy and Harry had fallen asleep together; the little child safely secured in his arms, both Granger women watched the two a lot. Then laughing a bit and Hermione had to tell her mother everything, the event that lead to the night that they conceived the child that was growing in her, her whole face was as red as a tomato when she explained everything in a coded message sometimes so Anabelle wouldn't understand. Names for the child they thought and talked about; if they had read anything on educating children and that Hermione understood the changes that would happen to her body, mind, life and surroundings, alto she had already passed some changes.

Through the whole conversation Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable. In the past she talked about everything with her mother but she had changed, things had changed so it was different now to be talking about all this. Especially considering talking about everything that would happen to her body, she knew already because she had bought ten books about it just the day after her first morning sickness, the day she confirmed for herself that she was pregnant.

A car stopped before the house, a door shut loudly before they hear a key being inserted in the lock of the front door. Mr. Granger entered seconds later. He walked into the room, confirming that they were still there. He was intoxicated by beer. His trousers hung lower and his shirt half tucked in his pants and half out of it, his hair pointing to all directions.

"Ow…you're still here" he cursed under his breath. They should have left already in his intoxicated wisdom. He looked over at the man who was sleeping in his chair with a child securely in his arms, repulsed he was.

"Hermione I want to talk to you alone, outside."  
"Dad, I'm not going outside now. If you have to say something, say it before everyone here." Her Dad sighed.  
"Hermione why of all the fucking…men on the earth did you chose this arrogant fucker to wed." He didn't choose his world careful; he was intoxicated in every sense, wisdom, posture and attitude. Anabelle saw her gramps but thanks to Hermione's spells she couldn't hear nor see her gramps in a bad way.

"Because dad this arrogant fucker is the father of my child and I love him."  
"Did he hurt you in any way, he raped you right? If not you wouldn't have gotten the stupid baby, right?"  
"DAD you're being so stupid, he was sweet when we did have sex; he wasn't a beast like they say most men are. Why are you against this, you knew that I loved him since second year and now you would kill him if he as much as looks at me."

"Because he didn't ask us if we did approve of the marriage, I have one simple rule and that's tradition, we keep traditions."  
"We're living today, you've been born way too late dad, in the first half of the nineteen hundreds you would have had a reason to be made at him and me but now you're not!"

"So what Hermione, it's okay for him to ruin your life? You'll be able to do nothing decent of a job, did you look at yourself? He has you take care of two children that aren't even yours or his and because of him in a few months a third!"  
"Since when are you so concerned about me? You didn't even ask me if I loved him or what I want; you just assumed that I need to get a top job somewhere to provide for myself and that he treats me as a nanny."

"YEAH WELL I WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!"  
"He is what's best for me and I know what's best for me." Harry had to smile inwardly, alto he acted sleeping he hear every word of it nicely. He opened his eyes now aware everybody was looking at him.  
"Ow, he shows some signs of life, finally!" Mr. Granger said sarcastically. Harry stretched out as much as Teddy permitted him to, the position in which he had fallen asleep three hours ago had left him with soreness in his back.

"Yes, I'm not dead yet and just so you know the last couple of minutes I was awake but imitated sleeping to give Hermione a chance to convince you." He answered while repositioning Teddy in his arms.  
"So you won't even talk the blame, you just let her defend you, coward." Harry shrugged at him nonchalantly.

"What's there to take the blame for? I'm not going to treat this baby like an accident, error or something that has broken our lives. As for defending I think I already proven that I defended myself and her from you." Harry returned fire.

"You won't but did you consider that maybe you broke her life?"  
"We talked about this already; we're going to pursue our education while talking care of these kids."  
"As if you're capable to succeed. And your parents what do they say about this, you talk about supporting her but with you young people it's the parents that support you." Harry had to work away his temper; Hermione held her breath before, she knew he was going to explode.

"Fhmwwww….You know it seems that you don't even want Hermione … us to be together and happy. In all this time you didn't even ask to see her ring or anything you think you're wronged by this while in fact we can do what we want. You know I gave her two gifts to try and make her happy this week; one was asking her and another one was coming here to get you. I wished this would be a joyful time for her after being away for a year and a half. I knew she felt bad because she couldn't talk to you so I arranged this reunion hoping it would go well. Instead however you yell at her, insult her and you deprive her of this being a happy moment for her, well…thanks DAD, nice one you turned out to be. My parents may be death but at least I know they are happy for us. They don't try to rip us apart because of some tradition that wasn't lived up to. Stop hiding behind your bloody tradition, because it's a pitifully cover. I could even get that far that I arranged it so that you could meet your grandchild the day it gets born. I specially made reservations here for that long! I don't even think you're able to be a grandparent with such attitude towards us and the child! Our son or daughter should have grandparents that want her to be in this world and that don't consider her as an 'error or a 'stupid mistake'. I may have made one mistake in my life and that was coming here to invite you back, to see your daughter and your grandchildren. " Mr. Granger had enough of his brutal mouth, while keeping in mind not to hit anyone. He became beet red and started shouting at them.

"YOU ….WHAT GET OUT….GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOT ONE TALKS TO ME IN SUCH MANER! OUT!"

Harry stood up as did Hermione, bidding their goodbye to Mrs. Granger. Hermione took hold of Anabelle and walked out not even blinking; the door was thrown shut with violence. Harry doubted if he had made the right call, he felt guilty that she wasn't on good terms anymore with her parents and that because of him. He slowly placed an arm on her waist and began slowly walking; Hermione was in a bit of a robot mode. She didn't know what to do or to think. It took them thirty minutes to arrive in town, and another twenty to get to the house the ministry had sat up for them. Anabelle had plead with Harry to carry her on his back, Anabelle wasn't accustomed to long walks so her feet hurt not long after starting to walk.

Inside the house they found everything they needed for their stay as it was already six o'clock, they retreated to the bedroom, Harry laid Teddy in his bed for a moment so he could begin unpacking. Anabelle was was also lying in a bed sound asleep from the travel and the time difference.  
"Hermione, I've got your clothes her, where do you want me to store them?" No answer came from the adjoining room. Harry curious and concerned went in to find her sitting in the darkest corner of the room.  
"Her –ione… what is it? A card dropped out of her hand which explained a lot.

_Dear Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter,_

_Welcome to Australia,  
We wish you both the best of luck finding your parents.  
May all what you had hoped for come true._

_Kind regards,_

_Ministry of Magic_

He felt really vile about his surprise, and while reading this his whole stomach turned forming a giant knot. He finally took her in his arms carrying her to the other room. He sat her on the bad while he took place besides her, in a matter of seconds she had crawled into his laps, burying her head in his shoulder.

"W-w-whio down't they whant me to be happy" she muttered into his shoulder.  
"It's just a shock for them I think. I know they love you they just have a funny way of showing it. And maybe a bit of my big mouth didn't help." She sat upright looking him in his eyes; the usual sparkle was gone this time.

"You protected me back there and he didn't even ask what I wanted or what my ring looks like. I recall It was the first thing he asked back when my cousin got married, so he could comment on the ring she got."

"I think he would ask why I didn't get any larger diamonds in your ring." Harry joked, forcing a smile.  
"Probably…" Harry whitened, her reply came plainly, it wasn't a joke nor a bad comment. She just told him the truth.

"As long as you think it's nice then I'm happy. You know what?"  
"What?"  
"Go make yourself a bit more prettier then you already are, I'm taking my soon-to-be Mrs. Potter out for a nice dinner together with our children" Without another word she walked over to her suitcase, took one of her dresses they had bought with their last visit to the alley and disappeared into the bathroom. Harry had less trouble getting ready; he cleaned himself and Teddy up by wand before putting on a tuxedo and transfiguring Teddy's clothes to something more befitting.

He roused Anabelle and guided her to the bathroom with some clothes. Hermione took over from there, helping Anabelle to change clothes and giving her an energy potion so she wouldn't feel or show the fatigue for at least a few hours.

Half an hour passed before Hermione ventured out a bit insecure but when seeing both of them looking dazed she was happy. First she had thought that it made her look weird but seeing them smile made her doubts disappear. came a few seconds after her, wearing a dress in the same color as Hermione was wearing

"Y-you look….real-ly nice Mione." Harry still had to gulp in between because he hadn't seen the dress on her before. "And you to princess."  
"Alright say I believe you, what proof I have?" she teased.  
"Me having trouble breathing." She laughed.

They walked out together to a local Italian restaurant, a nice secluded and themed restaurant. They tried to make the best thing of their stay alto neither could say that the bad communication with her parents was a large setback. Harry didn't want to talk about it really, he only promised that he would rewrite the wrongs, if not for this announcement they occupied themselves with Teddy and Anabelle, the children couldn't ask for much more than their attention. Harry played a game of cards with Anabelle while Hermione was having fun with Teddy. Harry had let Anabelle win the game which gave an euphoric sentiment as she smiled genuinely happy.

After the meal they promenaded back to the house like a really couple, holding tight onto one another, Hermione was pushing the buggy while Anabelle was skipping a few meters in front of them. A had engulfed them, sincerely happy but silent.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank to everybody for their comments and remarks!

©copyright -- nothing is mine I just play with it, all JKR etc…

**Chapter 6: with or without**

They kept themselves busy for a week before Harry planned to go back to the Grangers. The visited various things in Sidney which was only about 40 miles away. Harry had bought them a guided tour of the city. The opera was obviously the top moment for Hermione. They had enjoyed a wonderful show. At first they thought it would have been to long for the children but they were fascinated to a certain degree, by what happened on the stage. Only at the end did Teddy finally admit defeat and slept in Harry's arms. Anabelle had loved the fact that Hermione knew so much about the city that, unknowing to the girl they made their excursions with a purpose so she could learn a few things. Hermione and Harry had started to begin homeschooling her.

Harry was on his way to the Grangers, he was nervous, failure ringing to his mind. He didn't want to go back to Hermione explaining that he had messed up once more; he couldn't live with himself if he had to do that. She would have a breakdown if he had to tell that so he had a backup plan. It wasn't the best of plans but if something didn't go as planned he would first stun them, and then make them listen. If even that failed he would erase their memory again, telling them a lie and hoping Hermione would never find out about it. He politely knocked onto white door. He could hear footstep, heavy steps which probably meant that Mr. Granger came to open the door.

"It's you, bugger." Mr. Granger said annoyed when he opened the door. Already trying to close the door on Harry but failed as Harry quickly blocked it with his foot.  
"Yes, I would like to start over Mr. Granger. We started off on the wrong foot; I don't want Hermione to not have her parents at her side to."  
"To bad I feel fine on this foot. My mind is set mister so go before I make you." The man said stubborn. Harry sighed he waved his wand, Mr. Granger was petrified, Harry sidestepped him and closed the door. "Who gave you the idea you had a choice?" Harry smirked while toying with his wand.

"Richard, who was it?"  
"It's me Mrs. Granger I came to talk to you and sort things out. Mr. Granger was less compelled to so he's petrified but he can still see and hear everything." Mrs. Granger told him while giving Mr. Granger a you'll-be-sorry look.

"I'm glad you came back Harry. I talked with Richard afterwards, and he won't admit it but he knows he was too hard on you. We would have liked Hermione to have finished her studies before she started a relation left alone kids but as you pointed out it's not our choice." Harry nodded slightly; he knew he had a hand in this too.

"We would like you to explain everything, starting with the beginning of the war you lived" Harry knew he would have to answer some things. He placed a pensive before them; they looked a bit horrified as they saw shadows floating by over the surface of the strange silvery liquid.

"I have a pensive with me so I'll show you. Just touch the liquid with a finger." Both Grangers were a little hesitant at first, the liquid remember them of a toxic and chemical compound. Moments later however they were both thrown into Harry's memories. Harry showed them everything he could remember about it, even the night they had their wild party alto not in detail fearing Mr. Granger might not like the show. After that he showed how he proposed to her and all event leading to this. Mrs. Granger was touched by the scene of him proposing, while Mr. Granger stood here rather repulsed by the scene.

"I think, I now more or less understand the situation" Mr. Granger replied, still wearing a look of 'this-isn't-over-yet'. Harry could smile however small that victory might be, it was still was a victory.

"There is once scene that I didn't see with you, the day she arrived at my house."  
"And why might that be?" Her dad wouldn't cut him some slack.  
"Because, it's a really emotional scene; taken into account that she was really stressed at the time with everything that had happened." Both Grangers nodded in acknowledgment and then they dived into the pensive again, when they exited the hard look on Mr. Granger face was neutral while Mrs. Granger was sad for everything that had happened.

"I hope you now know why this is so important to Hermione and I to have you support. Except for Hermione I don't have family left even my surrogate parents have disappointed me. And sir, I think she wants you to give her away on her wedding."  
"Harry, seeing as my wife and I had a long conversation yesterday and that I'm outnumbered three to one I think I'll have to accept you. But know that it's not going to be easy and it's going to take time to see my daughter with you so young, having children."  
"I'll do my best sir to keep her safe and happy." He could scream it off the rooftops, the joy he felt that he had succeeded to end this fight and make up. For a minute or two everything seemed to have been told. Neither of them knows really well what to do next. Harry shuffled a bit uncomfortable in his chair before he cleared his throat.

"Maybe… one of the following days, we could get together and maybe do something. I can imagine that after what just happened between us it might be a bit awkward but…" he trailed of.  
"Maybe that's a good idea indeed, Have you got something in mind Harry?" Mrs. Granger approved with his suggestion.  
"Perhaps you could come over to us, have a nice diner and talk. I think Hermione would love to talk up with her parent and Anabelle and Teddy want to properly meet their grandparents."  
"How is next Saturday?" Mr; Granger finally proposed.  
"Next Saturday would be brilliant."

Once they had agreed on everything, Harry gave the address and left for a dash to Hermione, he could have apparated but in all his euphoria he forgot that magic could have helped him. He arrived out of breathe but as happy as ever. He entered the house silently, it was after all eleven at night, and it had consumed an entire day to explain everything to them. He just hoped Hermione wouldn't be upset or angry with him coming home so late.

As soon as the door fell in its lock, the light sprang on; Hermione came rushing down the stairs in a bathrobe, holding her wand.  
"Where have you been this late?" she asked worried.  
"I've been with your parents the whole time Mione."  
"I was worried about you, thought you'd gone to a bar or something because you failed." She had a watery smile on her face, Harry smiled fully.  
"You've been up this whole time waiting for me?"  
"Yes, so what…did my …parents s-say?" She was nervous again.  
"I'm sorry Hermione…." He acted defeated, he saw her lips tremble so he didn't torture her long, "but everything is alright, they're coming over next Saturday." Hermione now looked mad at him for scaring her like that but finally she smiled. Harry enveloped her into his arms gently crushing her to his body.

That one particular Saturday came around; Harry had been preparing food all day, hoping to make a real good impression this time. He had everything ready by four o'clock so he had about two hours before they arrived. He had placed even the portraits of his parents on one wall in the dining room so that when everybody would be seated there they could all talk. Maybe it would be awkward at first for the Grangers to talk to portraits but he hoped they would get used to it soon

Six o'clock rolled around and not much later Hermione opened the door for her parents. Harry was again busy with the final preparations for the diner.

"Hello Mom, Dad." Hermione welcomed them, slightly uncomfortable around them. Her mother was maybe the most at ease, she thought, her dad however was nervous in her presence.  
"Hi Minnie" Her mother replied hugging her as well as she could with her stomach in the way.

Hermione showed them to the living room where they had everything installed for the diner, mostly Harry's work. Hermione wanted to help but he reasoned her out of it. Telling her that her dad would probably kill him if he let her do stuff. Anabelle wanted to help too, so Harry transfigured a nap into a step-up and he had her stir into the soup with a large spoon.

"It sure smells nice Hermione, who's the chef?" Mr. Granger also turned his head to Hermione's direction.  
"Harry's the one doing the cooking and Anabelle is helping him; I'm not that good a chef so I let them do it."

Her mother as well as her father seemed satisfied with that answer. Moments later Harry came in with a small drink for everybody. Anabelle came after him carrying small toasts. Harry returned to the kitchen, he didn't want his food ruined by inattention.

He extended his time needed to really make the diner. Hermione deserved to be with her parents, he tried to return the favor she had did him a few months back. Hermione felt grateful but at the same time it felt awkward talking to them without him at her side. She didn't feel abandoned as Anabelle was sitting with her, listening to her new grandparents that were still rather young to what she had seen in books at the orphanage.

"So Hermione have you even thought about a date to marry?" The question itself was logic but clumsily asked by her father who didn't really know how and If he should start talking.  
"We really haven't dad, I think maybe after I've given birth. But I think I still need to talk with Harry about it for a bit."  
"You're still sure you want to do this?" Hermione nodded fiercely in affirmation.  
"Alright then I only can tell you: be sure to love him. , if not you're going to feel really bad your whole life long."

"That's enough Richard; I think she already knows all that." Mrs. Granger returned giving him a look that wasn't to be misinterpreted. Mr. Granger felt uncomfortable again.

"Alright dear. Hermione can I maybe see that ring he gave you?" Hermione showed her hand, her dad just nodded.  
"That's all?"  
"He gave me what I least expected dad, a ring that I penciled one night when we were hunting down some artifacts we needed to defeat Voldemort. He took one of my designs and had it made a few months before he proposed to me."  
"He already knew back then that you-ou were pregnant?"

The realization that his only daughter was pregnant had come days ago when Harry had explained them. Mr. Granger had however still difficulty accepting that his only daughter was all mature and he not so young anymore, a grandpa. In a little while he would have to give her away to someone who he still didn't really saw fit for her. Clear to him was the fact that he couldn't do anything but accept it; the future would tell him eventually if his assumptions are right are wrong.

"He didn't, I only told him when I was about four to five months pregnant."  
"Why only then, you could have had it removed if you had used the mirror thing he gave you before he left."  
"Harry said that too but I don't think that I could live with myself."  
"Then why not?"  
"Dad, I love him and I know that all he wants is to be able to have a family. I didn't think it even possible to find someone who loves me for who I am but Harry does. This makes me happy dad being with Harry and carrying our child."

Her parents had heard enough, they now know that Harry spoke the truth. Mr. Granger had no more reason to hate him; he could accept him even if the first memories weren't the best ones.

A few moments passed before Harry entered the room again with a large pot of soup. He divided the soup equally in 5 plates. Hermione stood up too, saying to she would go and get Teddy. As soon as Hermione came down with Teddy, they all seated themselves around the table.

The diner went flawless; much to Harry's surprise because he thought that at least one thing would go wrong. After the meal everything seemed to be right from Harry's point of view, he convinced the parents, Hermione's parents had even met his parents or at least their portraits. When his mother had first spoken a deathly silence had caught them, Hermione and Harry had to explain everything about those portraits to her parents.

"I think I'm going to go outside for a minute with Teddy and Anabelle so they can play a bit more before I put them down for the night." Harry announced and before anyone could protest he turned together with both children and went outside on the veranda where he could let them play. Teddy had behaved exceptionally well for a one year old, he had imagined that Teddy wouldn't have liked being cramped up in a highchair.

Anabelle had her moment when she had plunged into a book she had snuck with her to the table. He had only told her to put it away when eating. Anabelle had a really good appetite; he couldn't have imagined her eating as much as he had.

He took a few of the toys that lay on the table, sitting down besides Teddy. He visible enjoyed this more than being in there as did Teddy who was playing with a car, trying to drive it over Harry's leg. Anabelle took a doll they had bought her the other day and began pretending to be a mother.

"Richard, maybe you should go talk to Harry." Mrs. Granger encouraged her husband who still had a bit of reluctance to just go after Harry and talk to him. The man didn't seem to like the idea to much but came of his chair and went to the door. He observed Harry for quite some time. He saw how he interacted with Teddy, playing along with another car making noises which Teddy tried to reproduce. Harry was playing with the child, playing as if there wasn't a problem in the world. Until the child became tired, settled against him and eventually closed his eyes. That was the moment, and he slowly came out. Harry had just summoned the toys together and a blanket to put over Teddy.

"So Harry?"  
"Yes, sir"  
"I haven't said much last time. I'm still a bit reluctant but thanks for helping Hermione with everything alto some problems may have been caused by you" He said, Harry couldn't cheer at the last part of the comment.  
"If I knew all this from the beginning, we would have been here months ago but thank you." Harry replied still looking at Teddy. Silence swept over them for a couple of minutes, neither of them was keen on talking nor were they at ease.

"So…Tell me, how come you had sex with my daughter and then drag her into parenting two children which aren't even yours by blood?" Mr. Granger interrogated.  
"Sir,…I'm not keen on giving details about our relationship but I will answer. We had a little celebration, me, Hermione and a few of our other friends. We ate, we drank, we sung, we danced, we had fun together. Afterwards we walked back to the room of requirements, we talked some more and I finally admitted my love for her. I already had dropped a few hint a few days before that and in the spur of the moment I confessed. One thing led to another and a few months further she comes to me with fear and telling me she's expecting, but I don't know why you ask this because this you already know." Mr. Granger ignored his comment and continued his questions.

"You never thought about being mad at her for that?" Robert didn't miss any point harry thought. Harry shifted his weight a bit before clearing his throat.  
"She gave me the things I most desire, a family."  
"Still why have her being a mother to this child here in your arms and to other one?"  
"I was scared first to take Teddy in, even if I had promised. I…I didn't know if I could be a dad to him, but Hermione assured me that it would be fine. She said that Teddy would be no problem and that we could already experience parenthood a bit. Then at the orphanage Anabelle came rushing into the room, she was the one that stopped before us and we were surprised that a seven year old knew our names. We talked a little with her and Hermione tried to explain something…you see magic is well…magic and she felt something when she laid her had upon the girl's shoulder which apparently triggered some parental magic. She wouldn't have left Anabelle for anything in the world; she had THAT determined look on her face."

"So…if not for her you wouldn't have taken on the task?"  
"I promised Remus I would take care of his son and I do. I promised Hermione my door would always be open if she got problems. Hermione felt that Anabelle was right to be adopted by us so we did, she stood by my side these past seven years without reservation, I promised her the day before I left that if ever she needed anything I would help. You know, I could have walked away when the request to take care of Teddy came but with a bit of help I didn't. I could have thrown Hermione out with the child denying that it was mine but I'm not that kind of man, so you tell me if I'm a man of my word." Harry stunned the man for minutes.

"So then…"Mr. Granger was a bit uncomfortable "you're into her?" Harry felt he had a déjà-vu.  
"Yes sir, I am very much so. You know that." Harry responded yet again feeling unwell talking at Hermione's dad about his daughter.  
"And you're never going to leave her?"  
"I don't think I could."  
"Then Harry, I think that I can trust you enough, for now at least…but hurt her and boy you wish you were dead." He stuck out his hand for a shake and Harry did the same, maybe this wasn't as bad after all he thought. On the other side of the glass two had been overhearing the whole conversation and Hermione now had a head as red as a tomato.

"Now then sir, I'm going to put someone down for his nap. Anabelle, it's way past your bed time too." He stood up and they entered the house again, Mr. Granger going back to the room and Harry going upstairs to put Teddy and Anabelle in their beds. It was after eleven already, Teddy had been awake far too long; luckily it was only an exception.

Hermione had also left her parents, giving as an excuse that they could talk with Harry's parents without being interfered or hold back by them. She snuck up to him from behind as he was watching Teddy sleep peacefully.

"I take it, it went well?" she questioned but knowing the truth already.  
"Well I hope it, he says he trusts me at the moment, but just at the moment" he sighed in relief on the other hand the pressure was still on.

"Don't let your guard down hero, he'll try more than once to make sure his girl is in good hand" Hermione smiled as she putted her arm around to hug him. "Thanks for convincing them last week, I realize now that I can't go without them."

Harry kissed her forehead before wrapping her in his arms further. They couldn't stay like that too long as their presence was needed. They returned to the living room, back to their parents so they could still talk for a bit before they had to leave.

All in all the next few weeks weren't that bad as they went to visit several things together with Hermione's parents. Hermione had a real thing for nature as they visited more than one park in the region, explaining different things to Anabelle, from geography and biology over to magic. She did however begin to feel the strain of being pregnant more and more, becoming exhausted faster.

One of those times Harry carried her all the way back to the car, being really concerned about her. He was lucky Mrs. Granger took care of the children so that he could look after Hermione. He was prepared, pain relievers, pepper-up potions, basically everything they had when they were camping last year. Hermione felt a bit sad that she didn't have the time to pass all the things she had read about on to Anabelle who liked to be schooled by her.

Anabelle grew accustomed to her newly found grandparents, in the beginning they were all a bit distant but she soon felt at ease with them. Grandparents and grandchild enjoyed each other's company, even Mr. Granger who Anabelle though was rather stiff and grumpy, especially in the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank to everybody for their comments and remarks!

©copyright -- nothing is mine I just play with it, all JKR etc…

**Chapter 7: Wonderful things**

The last two weeks of the pregnancy Hermione's parents insisted on living with them. The nearest hospital was 20 miles away, so they would need the car. Harry didn't argue over it, he dedicated his time in fixing up everything. Preparing a sac with cloths and everything Hermione would need, the crib for the baby, he had thought about everything. Mrs. Granger was surprised by his thinking.

Normally not too many men would have the logic to prepare such things ahead of time, not a week in advance. Even more so because he did it of his own, when she was pregnant of Hermione she had ordered her husband around to do everything.

Then the day came or rather the night. At 4 past one o'clock Hermione shook Harry awake. Telling him she had felt water flowing down her legs. Harry needed a minute before he realized what had just happened but then without saying he rushed over to her parents who slept across the hall waking them and explaining.

Ten minutes later they were seated in the car, all but Mrs. Granger who stayed behind to babysit Teddy and Anabelle. Mr. Granger speeded to the hospital, Hermione on the backseat with Harry who was trying to help her relax. An occasional scream filled their ears as Hermione obviously felt contractions.

Upon arrival at the hospital, two internes rushed Hermione to the emergency room. First Harry was denied entry by the med students, a doctor finally allowed him in to somewhat assist Hermione with the pain. During the whole birth she held his hand and had squeezed it to mush.

Mr. Granger however had been passing outside in fear and anticipation. Nurses had tried to pull him to a waiting room and take something to calm down but to no avail at all. It wasn't the fact that he was going to become a grandfather that made him nervous, his little girl was suffering, screaming out in pain and he couldn't be there to hold her hand. The fact that Harry was with her didn't give him enough peace of mind, he had always protected his daughter and now it seemed that he had let her down.

Almost an hour later harry came out, he was drenched in sweat and wobbly on his feet. Mr. Granger hurried to him once he noticed him coming out. He had a dreamy smile on his face.

"And how'd' id go?"  
"Well 'grandpa' both mother and daughter are as doing outstanding. Your granddaughter is 7.5 pounds and 20 inches long, she's lying in her mother's arms sleeping soundly." Relief flushed over him, for a minute he'd envisioned a worst case scenario in his head, one he didn't want to see realized ever.  
"Thank god for that." He sighed heavily before slumping back down in his chair. Harry turned around and headed back in so he could take the papers from the nurses and go to the ministry with it to register their daughter.

Hermione was exhausted yet she didn't seem to feel it, she kept looking at the small miracle that was sound asleep in her arms. Harry approached the bed quietly and sat down on the very edge. Hermione looked up to him smiling.

"So what are we going to name her?"  
"I was thinking that we could go with Lisa Mathlida Potter" Hermione said, looking hopeful into Harry's eyes.  
"I think we'll just do that Hermione." He smiled before whispering, "Welcome in to the world Lisa."

Harry stood up, gave Hermione a peck on the lips before he went to search for the nurses and their papers. Once outside he gestured that Mr. Granger could enter quietly while he went to the desk at the end of the hallway.

One of the nurses recognized him and came to him to ask for some details which had to be filled in. Once everything done he got all the papers he required for his daughter's registration at the ministry of magic back in London.

Harry directly apparated to the ministry's atrium were a few people looked up at the sudden silent appearance. He walked over to the front desk, registering his wand again after which he strode of in the direction of the families department. At the desk of that department was an old female with large glasses on her nose sorting papers. Consumed by her work, she didn't see him standing there. Harry had knock on the desk for the woman to look up at him, not a bit surprised by his presence.

"Mister Potter,…ah yes…Lisa Mathilda Potter…" she mumbled and began searching a neatly sorted stack of papers to produce some certificates and papers Harry had to sign. How the woman knew already about his daughter was a question he didn't dare ask, in most of these cases all he had ever heard was; 'it's magic' and so he concluded this for himself.

After his paper mill was completed he headed back to his family with all the documents safely stashed away in his pocket. He had to ask the nurses where they had moved Hermione to and after a few directions he was off to find them. When he entered the chamber, Mr. Granger was holding his granddaughter in his arms, whom seemed to awfully like her mother's arms. She kept screaming, he tried to no avail to comfort her.

"Alright, you win…I-I'll give you back to Herm…to your mother." Mr. Granger handed Lisa over, saddened that he had to. It reminded himself of Hermione, he had had the same effect on her when she was first born. "Alright well I think that I'm going home to see how my wife is holding up with the other two." It had been a nice excuse to leave the happy trio alone.

Harry sat beside Hermione on the bed again looking at a sleeping, fragile form in Hermione's arms.

"I still can't believe we made her."  
"I know, it still seems a bit unreal."  
"She's beautiful Harry, with your eyes."  
"As beautiful as her mother is." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Hermione, I don't want to be over concerned but shouldn't you rest?"

Hermione sighed, she had been battling for so long against her sleep that Harry noticed her fatigue.  
"Yeah, I think so. Could you take her? Hold on to her or put her in her crib whatever you choose"

Harry took Lisa from her arms, securing her in his; she stirred at the loss of warmth at one side but didn't begin to scream. Harry shifted her in his arms before he sat down in the armchair that stood on the left side of the bed. He kept her close to his chest for about an hour before growing tired too and putting her in the crib besides him, making sure she would have warm.

To Harry's irritation they kept Hermione and Lisa at the hospital, for a few checks they needed to do on her. Because the machines were going crazy from time to time Lisa and Hermione were held longer in observation. Harry knew it was her magic that probably made the machines malfunction but the medical staff would send him off each time he tried to reason them into releasing them from his care. One of those times he actually almost hexed a doctor, Hermione was only able to stop him a second before casting. Harry had gotten a third degree from her about laws and responsibilities.

In that time, Harry had been there every day, with Anabelle. Anabelle had been eager to see her new sister; Hermione only sensed that she was a little bit more distant than she had been before.

"Ana, is something bothering you?" Hermione tried to sound a bit nonchalantly, she didn't want to give Anabelle the feeling she was watched like a hawk. Anabelle was chewing her lip.  
"Do I have to leave now that you have the baby?"

Hermione was shocked by the question, she never had a brother or sister so she had never thought about the feeling a birth could muster. She reasoned that Anabelle probably was scared that she would be less valued or looked after.

"Never ever would we want you to leave Ana, it will only take a bit of an effort to adapt to Lisa. How come you thought we would send you away Ana?"  
"I-I think I maybe was a bit afraid to be overlooked like at the orphanage." The little girl admitted, her cheeks burning red.  
"You can be sure Ana, we'll never make you leave." Hermione patted the place next to her on the bed for Anabelle to sit down. Anabelle crawled carefully onto the bed, laying in her mother's embrace, feeling loved and safe.

After a week in observation, on a Saturday morning, they were released from the hospital and Mr. Granger drove them home. For the occasion Teddy, Anabelle and Harry had put up a banner with 'Welcome home Hermione and Lisa' and small hands around them which the children loved making with Harry's help. Hermione was touched by that little something.

The first week was adapting a lot because Lisa was a bit more difficult they Teddy, they took turns feeding her but they were happy that they didn't need to go working and could count on her parents to get a few hours of extra sleep. Teddy grew accustomed to sharing the attention between him and Lisa although in the beginning Harry had his hands full with him.

As the weeks flew by they finally found a nice flow in their days, Lisa was sleeping longer which wasn't contemplated by neither of them. Harry had bought a camera and begun snapping pictures of all those little events they shared with the children, which in twenty or some year they could look back too.

The time had come also for them to start collection their possessions and packing them, Harry made more than once a visit to Grimmauld place, bringing the newspapers with him as he dropped of the packages from Robert and Jane. News of their situation hadn't been discovered, no new media circus the only thing that appeared about him was the fact that he had disappeared from the face of the earth. Nobody knew of their situation, Hermione had given everything some though, and had asked Harry to bring Luna along. She knew that until they reorganized the businesses of the Potter family they could count on Luna to give correct news to the world.

Harry had invited Luna to come to come to Grimmauld Place, from where he had taken her with him to Australia. Hermione was surprised to see three children in their care. After a long talk about the children and their lives, Luna grabbed for pen and paper.

"Harry, Hermione what did you want to announce in the paper?" Luna was ever so dreamy when she talked. Hermione just showed the ring and smiled; Luna's eyes grew large, she fell from one surprise into another one.  
"This is great, good luck you two" she still mentioning something weird about a bright start path. Nobody really thought about it as it was Luna who said it. So they talked about how, when and why Harry asked Hermione to marry. They both were more than eager to tell everything in detail.

The next day was far more exiting; Hermione couldn't keep fumbling at her cloths until the paper arrived.

_HARRY POTTER A DADDY AND SOON MARRIED!  
Harry Potter is off the streets and hearts are going to be broken all over the magical world tonight, that's for sure. Harry Potter is going to marry longtime his longtime friend and love; Hermione Granger._

_They said it happened months ago when Harry Potter returned and with that he found Hermione Granger crying in the kitchen of his home. She just had ran away, from her boyfriend Ron Weasley, who she said had been nothing but cruel to her. Mrs. Granger also informed Mr. Potter about her pregnancy with his child, which was conceived not long after the Battle of Hogwarts._

_Then came Teddy Lupin along, as Harry was requested to take custody of his godson as asked by the Ministry and Mrs. Tonks who wasn't it the right mental state to keep providing for him. Along with the adoption of Teddy Lupin they also adopted a little girl (see photos and media-circus)._

_Mr. Potter asked Mrs. Granger for advice and help with the task of raising the boy. She accepted and the child really brought them together. Even howlers from the Weasley family and accusations that Mrs. Granger had drugged Mr. Potter didn't keep them apart, it did the opposite. This marriage has been clearly written in the stars as the whole reporting staff of the newspaper wishes them both a good life, they have earned it. When they are marrying isn't sure but this reported has been granted an exclusive photo shoot and a seat when they do. – L. Lovegood._

"I wonder if they're going to let us be or going to hunt us down?" Harry joked, Hermione's was less funny about it, his joke drained her face of colors. It made her feel nauseous and scared.  
"I-I'm scared about t-t-hose-e. What will they say, it's just I don't like it. It makes me sick thinking of what they could all do, to the kids and to us."  
"Sorry, I didn't meant to make you panic." She pulled herself to him for comfort. Harry kept her close and kissed her, a kiss that kept going until Teddy crawled in and tugged at Harry's jeans. He took the child into his arms.

"Is someone a bit jealous?" he laughed.  
"I think he already knows when to pull us apart." Hermione whispered in his ear, he could only blush.  
"You know in an hour we'll be done packing stuff so we can leave with your parents just after noon today." Harry broke through the silence.  
"Alright, better get busy then." She stood, checking on Anabelle in her crib, before going to her parents pack up the remainder of their belongings.

Just after noon they were done, they all took one last look around the house, after which everyone took hold of the portkey and with a spin they were gone. At Grimmauld Place they landed rather hard between the boxes that were piled up in the hallway.

"That was rather hard for a travel." Mr Granger said as he stood rubbing his back. Harry was consoling Teddy, he was crying from the shock, Hermione did the same with Lisa. It took a while, the shock really frightened both.

"Thank god for that" Harry said, relieved that the crying had stopped.  
"Kreacher, please make up a spare bedroom for Mrs & Mr Granger. Also have their luggage stored away."  
- "Harry you don't have to do that we'll be returning home in a few days." Jane intertwined.  
"Yes well, until then your guests"

The days they had were awfully numbered; not long after they had returned the new headmistress of Hogwarts had send both of them letters asking them to return to finish up their studies. Hermione was trilled but Harry was less thrilled as he already knew what lied ahead, work, foul words and a lot of people that were itching to get the better of them. Hermione romanticized things a bit and didn't see the clouds gathering above them.

"Hermione I've written back to Hogwarts accepting but requesting a private quarter for …Us"  
"Alright, I think that we should go shopping then…don't we all?" she asked the children. She stood up and walked past him to get their coats. It was end of august but the weather wasn't behaving that way, large storms were hitting the coasts, wind and overcast weather were filling the rest of England. Hermione's parents kept Teddy and Lisa with them so they could go shopping without having to fear for their children.

"Everybody ready?" Hermione nodded and Harry apparated the three of them to Diagon Alley. Lisa didn't liked being squeezed, Lisa was gulping for air although Hermione had warned her of the effect if could have the first time. First stop was the flourish and Blotts for their books. Hermione just couldn't resist and bought Teddy his first two books besides the story book 'Tales of beadle the bard' from which she or Harry read their children bedtime stories.

"You aren't going to feed him books now are you?" he asked while they walked out of the store and into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  
"You know sometimes you can really annoy" she countered before proceeding to the counter, where an employee was waiting.  
"We need two sets of school robes each and a little one for Anabelle, as also some casual clothing for school."  
"Alright, come with me please" the lady said. She first took measurements for Anabelle then Hermione and Harry. Finally after an hour and a half they had everything.  
"Where are we going to next?" Anabelle asked curiously.  
"Eeylops Owl Emporium. As much as Hedwig can't be replaced, but we need an owl" To their amazement on the front porch of the store sat an owl, which looked almost exactly like Hedwig did. The owl turned his head focusing on them as they stopped before its cage.  
"You know, I'm really thinking about buying this one, what do you think?"  
"Maybe, let's get in so we can ask"

Not much later they were on their with a new snowy white owl that, now and then, hooted happily. They made another stop at the bank to collect money and after that; one last stop at a jewelry shop.

"Harry you already gave me a ring, it's too much."  
"Hermione, who said something about a ring or about something for you." he joked, "Naturally it's something for the all of us" she gave him an incredulous look before he entered, Hermione and Anabelle stayed outside on Harry's request.  
"Ah mister Potter, what may I help you with?"  
"I'd like to buy a necklace, something that we can piece together, preferably in three." She was looking through the window at Harry's back but couldn't see anything but a necklace chain. Hermione found it an old and fluffy gesture, yet she always hoped for those things.

"Here we are, a broken heart, three piece medallion"  
"That's exactly the one I mean"  
"To wear directly or do you rather had it wrapped?"  
"Let's wrap it up as gifts."  
Hermione was looking together with Anabelle through the window, she was a little surprised the wrapping paper, why would he let something be wrapped up as a gift if it was for them? Harry didn't seem to care about it, he rather enjoyed it, knowing she would be puzzled. Her head kept hitting that question again and again and none of those answers where satisfying. Her attention was jerked back to Teddy and Harry as they exited the store.

"I like seeing you puzzled like this" he whispered in her ear, it made her shiver slightly.  
"And how long do you tend to keep it that way."  
"A few days at most" he smirked.  
"You know I figure it out eventually?"  
"I know but still, in a few days you'll know maybe just after returning to Hogwarts" He said as they were walking hand in hand with Anabelle in between them.

Their last visit was the toys store; he couldn't help himself, like Anabelle he felt like a kid on Christmas morning. He didn't have to many memories of his childhood and because of it he tended to spoil the children. After a while Anabelle found what she was looking for, another doll to with many magical functions. Hermione found some other games for the Teddy and Lisa, even if Lisa couldn't really start to play yet.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank to everybody for their comments and remarks!

©copyright -- nothing is mine I just play with it, all JKR etc…

Chapter 8: Educated

In the few months since returning to England, Teddy had begun so speak his first words; Lisa was already four months old and had started babbling. Anabelle really felt home and opened up entirely to them, she now just called them mum and dad like any other child would call their parents.

September first was coming closer and soon they were preparing themselves for Hogwarts. This didn't keep them from rushing to get ready for the train on September first. The private quarters were arranged, everything would be normal this year harry hoped.

"Harry are you ready to go?"  
"In a minute" he yelled back from the bathroom, a minute later he came running down the stairs.  
"Alright, everything is ready, bags resized, Megan already flying to the castle as I asked her and Kreacher knows he has to lockdown the whole house." Hermione summed up.

Teddy came crawling by them; Harry took him into his arms to the child's disapproval as he loved crawling these days. He secured Teddy to him and Hermione secured Lisa to her. Harry also held one hand of Anabelle while all three of them were holding onto a string of rope, which functioned as their portkey.

"To bad Teddy, we have to be fast today, Anabelle, Hermione, ready?" they nodded and they vanished to the station. Arrived besides the train, it was a madhouse, reporters trying to catch an eye of them and flashes going off at random. Harry tried his best to avoid flashes for the five of them. There was no way the reporter would let them go without having some nice pictures, instead he stuck out his hand high producing a blinding light above them, it ruined any picture taken and the press released them from their grip as they had to shield their eyes. Finally they arrived at the train and entered a wagon, just so they could be away from the press; only student, professors and security were allowed to board the train.

"I really hate them." She sighed, feeling relieved that it had ended.  
"Unfortunately the price you'll have to pay if you're with me, but we'll have to look into to prophet, which is our property, so we can force them to calm down with this circus." Harry gestured at the crowd of journalists and photographers outside.

The search for a compartment kept them busy for a while before they finally found one that was empty. It had just enough space for the five of them. Hermione and Harry sat together on the other side each holding onto one of the two infants. It didn't take long before troubles arose; runner-up was Malfoy and his gang.

"Look what we have here, Potty with his mudblood and little potheads, what a nice looking newly composed family are they not?" the gang laughed it out almost scaring the children. Harry looked at Hermione who was readying herself to exchange the favor but she was halted by a hand that grabbed her left hand. She looked around at Harry, his look said it all so she sat back down.

"You know Draco, we can't all be like you, brave against me but cowering when having to face someone more powerfully then yourself."  
"Sure you've defeated Him but that doesn't make you superior or stronger."  
"No it doesn't but I've got my fancy tricks lined up this year so I would back down if I were you" Harry pulled at his collar and showed the crest to them, "I think you know what this is and you'll behave. You'll leave me and my family alone and will call me Lord every time we meet in the future and you'll call Hermione Lady"  
"Y-y-Ye-ess Lloord" Draco bowed as did his gang even if it was with repulsion.  
"Now, get lost you're ruining a perfectly good day." He gestured before closing the door.

Hermione had listened to everything but still didn't know what he held around his neck that would make Draco bow to them and run away afterwards without argument or a duel.  
"Harry, what is it that made him run?" Harry took off the crest and laid it in her palm.

"The goblins told me that the house of Potter has the last Lord title in the magical world and thus those 'purebloods' have to listen when I speak or they are severely punished by law"  
"so you're the last Lord, fascinating so that would make life easier?"  
"A lot actually for all of us, you know, you'll never have to listen to any crap someone says, they can't get to you anymore"  
"You could have told me earlier!"  
"Now, that wouldn't have been fun. I for once took great pleasure in smearing it in their faces. They might be ancient houses and still call themselves Lord but only our title has significance." Hermione nodded in agreement, she too had rather enjoyed Malfoy leaving with his tail between his legs.

Finally the signal was heard and the train started to move steam covering the whole interior of the station before it really launched itself. After two hour of soft bumps and the continuous sound of the locomotive, the three children were asleep. Hermione her head lay on his lap, Harry was stroking her hair a bit absently looking out through the window, he'd missed the view almost two years before, he really had missed it. Other things he didn't miss and not long after he closed his eyes; one of those things entered. The door slid open and Ginny stood there angry as hell. He could only just prevent her waking up the children by casting a spell over them.

"SO HERE YOU ARE, BACKSTABBER, CHEATER, AND LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A BOYFRIEND AND FRIEND" she screamed so that the other two also awoke from their sleep.  
"Thanks Ginny, is so nice to see you too" Harry sneered.  
"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY AND CHEATED BEFORE THAT."  
"Hermione and I happened not before I went on my journey and besides why do you think you are wronged by this, it was over more than three and a half years ago."  
"Th-that's-s not true, she did this to you." She pointed to Hermione who wasn't shocked by her statement, the past months hadn't been anything else then 'Hermione stole my boyfriend'-stuff.

"She didn't do anything and I love her, you only loved my fame and fortune"  
"What's the difference with her?"  
"Hermione wanted to help me look after Teddy before she even considered anything else."  
"If the stupid kid was that important to you; we could have found a place for him, maybe with mom." Ginny spat.  
"Ginny, that's the point it's my responsibility, my promise to Remus and I can't dump it with someone else. Now please go away." Ginny boiled yet again but crying at the same time.  
"TRAMP, WHORE, THIEF, BITCH, SLUT,…YOU STOLE MY HARRY. YOU KNEW I LOVED HIM BACK THEN AND YOU'RE SUCH AN EGOIST THAT YOU WANTED IT FOR YOURSELF!"  
"LEAVE GINNY" Harry had raised his voice, it should have been heard until the front car, and everybody would have understood his tone except for her.

"NO I WONT LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH THIS SLUT OF A MUDBLOOD". Ginny had done it; she had made him angry with her last word.  
"Ginny…Ginny…You disappoint me, you insulted my fiancé with your empty words…" he was cut short by Ginny's outburst "Your what?!?"  
"My fiancé, the papers were wild about it and pathetic as you are you denied it all that time but it is true. Now please go away, you caused us enough misery already. " Ginny slapped him square in his face before leaving hastily. It did hurt but eventually he gave a breath of relief. He could now take care of Hermione who had been shocked by the whole ordeal, physical violence only hurts a certain amount of time, where words could damage much more. Harry pulled her close, rubbing her back gently while she hid in the crook of his neck.

"I I really don't know why it hurt t-thiis much. I should be strong but having an old friend say such things is hurtful"  
"In a few minutes everything will be better, believe me, just try to focus on us and not on 'her'"

The trip went smooth after that last encounter, there were no more disturbances. Harry was grateful for that, only from time to time some girls that came by looking at him and Hermione giving looks of revulsion, they didn't dare to say anything; instead they were talking to their friends. Probably telling nasty things about Hermione, that's at least what Harry was presuming. Somehow he had his doubts about returning to school to finish up. Somehow he knew they had made a mistake to come back, but he would do anything to keep Hermione happy and finishing up Hogwarts was high on that list. He waved his hand, obscuring the compartment windows so not one curious eye could see them.

It the early evening, the train finally drove into the station where it blew out the last bits of steam it had for its trip. After the rush of first years and the other students that wanted to be first, the three of them descended from the train and walked over to the carriages that were waiting to transport the students to the castle. When they arrived they were guided to the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Many students were looking at them and even more at children in their arms and Anabelle who sat in between them.

It took about thirty minutes before Professor McGonagall asked for silence and directly after, forty-five first years were allowed to enter, closely followed by Hagrid. For the first time Hagrid was also the one to call the names of the students for the sorting ceremony.

Those poor students were scared to death when their name was called, all afraid that Hagrid would eat them. For one student in particular he said "I'ain bitin'" before the student took place on the small chair.  
The sorting ceremony was over fast enough and before long McGonagall prepared to make a speech.

"First order of business, I'm the new headmistress of Hogwarts after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Now for some rules, the forest is off limits for everybody. Given last year's events I urge everybody to stay alert. I'm sure Mister Potter together with his friends has eradicated the biggest evil. I also want to point out one thing, which is exceptional, I might add, we have some guests saying with us this year. Mr Potter and Mrs. Potter have brought with them their children, please welcome them to Hogwarts and don't upset them!" she looked sternly to everyone, before continuing, "And now in the famous words of Albus Dumbledore, let the feast begin."

All the plates filled themselves at her words and students began to eat and chat. They were no different; Harry and Hermione had to give their attention to the Teddy and Lisa, seeing as they had to be fed first. While feeding the little ones, Hermione and Harry helped Anabelle also along. Hermione saw to it that she didn't eat too much of the sweets but healthy food. Just before dessert McGonagall came to speak to them.

"I'll be leading you to your quarters personally" she said once they were out of the great hall.  
"Thank you professor."  
"Oh…now Potter. I'm just glad you've decided to return and finish up before going on adventure again even if you already started your three biggest adventures." she said in her famous accent, looking at the three children.

It took some time and many stairs up and down before they were almost there. From what Harry could judge, they were in the west Tower, the largest and highest tower of Hogwarts. McGonagall tapped the painting lightly with her wand and whispered the password.

"Alright, this is your tower, the password is highchair." She said, "If I can only have a word with you, Harry, outside please." Harry looked over to Hermione, who nodded that she would manage the children, right before he closed the portrait he heard her call for Dobby to assist her, he smiled inwardly, relieved that she rather asked for help of a house-elf then to flop at something like parenting.

"Alright, Harry. I've looked in the magical records like you asked a few days back and I found Anabelle's name in it" Harry nodded.  
"So, I was wondering could you maybe make the special exception to enroll her this year as a first year?"  
"I can, I know she is competent to begin with it but I wouldn't recommend following all the lessons."  
"Professor, enroll her as any other student, otherwise she will bore her to death because we aren't there. I don't have that many classes, I only take the highly necessary classes and the rest I do together with Hermione once the children are asleep."  
"Alright, tomorrow night I will come with the sorting hat. That way you'll have the next weekend to go to Hogsmeade for a wand etc. However, I guess you want here to stay in the tower with you?" Harry nodded  
"I can't keep protecting her but I fear her being bullied because of us, she'll be the youngest in the group so for the others it will be all too easy to pick on her." McGonagall understood his reason all too well.  
"Alright, tomorrow night seven-thirty"

Harry thanked her for the granted exceptions to him, fully knowing the huge favors he had gotten. He turned back, entering the tower again. "Mommy, when can I go to Hogwarts?" He froze, did she just say 'mummy', he never though she would call them that, seeing as a seven, almost eight year old was maybe too old to accustom to such a habit.

"When you turn eleven, you will get a letter from Hogwarts telling you that you're are selected."  
"But that still soooooo long" Anabelle complained, not to sooner than she had said that an owl ticked against the window, Harry knew fully it was for Anabelle.

"I think you might want to go get the letter from that owl, princess." Anabelle looked at him, questioning why she would get a letter altogether. Anabelle walked over to the window, she couldn't reach to handle so Harry helped her along to open the window. The owl stepped inside, stretching his leg so she could take the letter.

"Thank you." Anabelle said, to owl hooted before stretching his wings and flying away into the darkness of the night. Anabelle turned around the letter, she saw the crest of Hogwarts printed on the letter, and her eyes grew big in amazement.

_Anabelle Lily Potter  
Potter tower  
Commen Room  
Hogwarts Witchcraft & wizardry_

She carefully opened the letter and pulled out the letter that was inside. Her hands trembled lightly from the excitement that coursed through her body. Se unfolded the letter and started reading and after ten minutes she squealed out "I'm accepted to Hogwarts!"

Harry and Hermione stood beside one another looking at Anabelle who looked so happy. "Surprise!" They both called. Anabelle ran to them, hugging them, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you"  
"You're welcome princess but I think that tomorrow you will have to thank the headmistress too." Anabelle nodded before she continued reading her list of things needed. While still being happy at the beginning of the list, once she arrived at the end she didn't seem so happy anymore.

"I don't want to be unhappy, but I don't have a wand or anything"  
"Anabelle, tomorrow its Friday, we have a lesson of a hour to follow. Think you can still handle on day without magic?" Hermione asked.  
"I guess…why?"  
"Tomorrow you get sorted and the day after that, Saturday, we go shopping for your supplies" Anabelle looked contented with his explanation.

"Do I get to have my own wand?"  
"Of course, it's on the top of our list." Hermione assured her.

That same night, Both Harry and Hermione helped Anabelle along with the first spell she would learn, 'wingardium Leviosa'. Despite their effort, Anabelle couldn't do the spell with neither of their wands. She cursed the fact that she couldn't do the spell yet; Hermione however assured her the wand wasn't compatible enough and that while they could wield almost any wand, less powerful wizards could neither do it or require extended time practicing with it.

The first day of school, Hermione could barely wait to open up her books in class; Harry on the other hand was not as enthusiastic. He kept rolling around on the bed, not wanting to leave the heavenly confinements of the bed.

"Come on Harry! We'll be late on the first day, I don't want my first weekend at Hogwarts to be one of detention writing with one of the professors and we have to take care of the children first!"  
"Alright, I'm coming….in a minute." He slipped out of bed; gravity was pulling him with all its might to the ground, he felt twice as heavy as he did normally. Slowly he shuffled his body to the bathroom which was placed on the opposite side of their bedroom. Hermione and Anabelle were already done with dressing while he was splashing water into his face to wake up.

"A bit faster Harry, please, I don't want to be late" she plead him.  
"Alright, alright, I know it means a lot to you but give me at least five minutes"  
"Fine, five minutes, I'll be in the living room further preparing Teddy and Lisa"

Five minutes later he came down seeing Hermione sitting in one of the chairs, in each of her arms a baby. He came over and took Lisa out of her arms. She looked up at her daddy who smiled, rocking her softly. Hermione shifted Teddy in her arms and stood up, Anabelle followed her example. They made their way down to the Great Hall, which was already filled with students.

Once they entered, everything felt silent, all heads were turned in their direction, everybody was expecting something from them. Harry guided them over to the head of the table. The table was the closest to the professors, not many liked to sit there. Harry helped Anabelle pour in her pumpkin juice before taking care of feeding Lisa her bottle of milk.

Harry felt really uncomfortable, it seemed that the whole hall was breathing and observing as one. Maybe he felt uncomfortable, but at least he didn't get the glares Hermione got from her fellow female students. Both of them tried not to be bothered by everyone breathing down their neck. They ate in silence; they tried not to be affected by the silence however it felt as a bomb could explode any minute.

Harry noticed Anabelle was closely besides Hermione, the girl probably afraid of all the people glaring at her like hawks. After their breakfast and having received their timetable they left the great hall behind. The whole morning they didn't have lessons, in fact only every afternoon they had lessons to go too, Hermione reasoned McGonagall probably planned it for them that way.

Leaving their children behind for even only for a short while in the care of elves wasn't something Hermione wanted to do but she couldn't any other way, so before leaving their tower, she threw up every protection she could think would have a use. Harry had to pull her with him eventually or they would have been late for their very first lesson of the year.

They didn't want to drop this lesson, Hagrid with his care for magical creatures was not exactly fun but out of respect for him they continued going. Hagrid reintroduced them to the thestrals; with a little bit of explanation they were allowed to make a flight around the grounds. Hermione didn't really like the idea but she didn't protest when Harry pulled her up to sit in front of him on a thestrals.

She held on tight to Harry's arms while the creature took off, holding her eyes closed, wishing she would be back on the ground.

"Mione, open your eyes. You have to see the landscape and the castle." With his encouragement she opened her eyes slowly. "And keep your eyes level with the horizon, don't look down and you'll be fine." She followed his guidance and found she relaxed slightly. After their flight, the thestrals gently landed folding its wings. Harry glided of its back, holding up his arms to help Hermione slid off.

After Hagrid's assignment for the next week they were allowed to leave, hurrying to their tower and their kids. Dobby was still babysitting them, keeping them busy with figures that were dancing in the air above the playpens of Lisa and Teddy, he tried grabbing the figures.

"Mione, come and see this." Hermione hurried back from the bathroom. Harry was pointing to Teddy who was standing in his playpen. They had tried relentlessly for the past months to get him to stand and walk but the child didn't want to. The fact that he did now was a huge relief, he was coming close to his second birthday and they had feared they would need to go to a specialist to see what was wrong. Talking hadn't been any problem but walking didn't really work up till now.

Hermione came to stand beside him, looking at Teddy, without too much problem Teddy shuffled over from one side of the pen to the other. They had waited to see what he would do and luckily he moved, Harry picked him up from the playpen and put him down onto his two feet. The child was adapting to the change of texture underneath his little feet before he hesitantly put his left foot forward into Hermione's direction. She had her arms open, encouraging Teddy to come over. Harry held Teddy very loosely so Teddy would have to rely on his own sense of balance. Harry had to help him regain balance two times before Teddy reached Hermione's arms. She hugged him tightly, letting him know how proud they were of him.

"Carry me?" Teddy asked, grinning and fully knowing she would do so. Hermione didn't do that, letting the little child looking up to her.  
"Oh no mister, now that you can walk you'll need the practice."  
"And what better time to do that then now, Mione it's twenty-five degrees outside we could go for a walk and picnic."  
"Yeay, a picnic!" they heard Anabelle exclaim, her enthusiasm made them smile.

Hermione went to fetch some food from the kitchens while Harry clothed the children and thirty minutes later they were walking down to the lake. Anabelle was carrying the basket; Hermione held Lisa and Harry helped Teddy walk, preferably without falling.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank to everybody for their comments and remarks!

©copyright -- nothing is mine I just play with it, all JKR etc…

Chapter 9: Sorted

The same night at seven, McGonagall visited with the sorting hate. Anabelle had been really nervous the last two hours. Harry and Hermione hadn't told her much about how the sorting hat worked. Harry had only said that if she really wanted something all she had to do was ask.

"Hello headmistress" Anabelle said politely.  
"Hello dear, shall we sort you?" Anabelle nodded and went to take place on the sofa. McGonagall took the hat of her head and put it on Anabelle. It took a minute before the hat started talking to her.

"Please not Slytherin." She whispered just before the head was put on.  
"HA, yes….I see…another Potter….must be careful with them." He said to her "A bit too young but a good memory…yes…enough courage…love for wisdom….hmmm... how about Ravenclaw?"  
"That's not the same as my parents." Anabelle reasoned.  
"I see…determination…did see that one coming…Gryffindor would be my second guess, how about that?"  
"Yes" Anabelle said happily.

"She'll be a Gryffindor like her parents. She takes a lot after them; she desperately wanted to be in Gryffindor. Up till now I only knew two who asked this, seems a third is added now." The hat said out loud, Harry and Hermione looked at one another blushing, they had indeed asked the hat to put them in Gryffindor.

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter. I will like to see you on Monday in my transfiguration class." She handed her a timetable she had produced from her pocket before taking the hat and leaving them alone. Once she had looked over her timetable, she turned around smiling at her parents, who returned the smile.

The very next day, Anabelle was up really early, she looked over to her clock which said it was eight o'clock. She climbed out of her bed and headed for Harry and Hermione's room.

"Mommy, daddy it's morning" she said before climbing on to the bed, trying to rouse both her parents. Harry laid spooned to Hermione with his arm safely around her waist. Neither gave a sign of life, hoping she would still go back to bed. "Come on, or we'll miss breakfast and the shopping trip for my supplies." Anabelle pled.

"Alright…princess…gou get r-ready." Harry muttered, Anabelle went to the bathroom leaving Harry to wake Hermione. He began to slowly massage her back? Hermione just groaned her satisfaction.

"I…sure can walk up to this every morning." She mumbled. "Undoubtedly" She slowly turned around facing him, kissing him a good morning.

"Think we can stay here for another few hours?" she flirted with him.  
"I think Anabelle would drag us out of bed so we could go shopping before those hours pass."  
"To bad,…another time" she said before stepping out of bed, Harry followed a few minutes later, taking Lisa who had begun crying.

"Shh, it's alright. You don't need to cry anymore" Harry coed her to silence and soon Lisa was smiling and babbling. Harry changed her and dressed her before handing her over to Hermione who came out of the bathroom, dressed in a jeans and a tight shirt.

"See something you like?"  
"If it wasn't for the children, I would jump right back into bed with you." He whispered into her ear, she relished the feeling that crept down her spin when he whispered into her ea.  
"We'll have to sea about that later, love." She gave him another kiss before continuing. "Now get ready, I know someone who is anxious to get her supplies."

"Alright, I'll be ready in a minute." He said before entering their wardrobe. His eyes fell on beige shorts and a dark blue shirt. Once he was done he went down to see the rest who were all awaiting him.  
"Can we go now please?" Anabelle pleaded. Harry conjured up their portkey and with a slight pull all five were gone to Diagon Alley.

"Alright princess, were do we go first?" Harry asked bemused at her.  
"Uhm maybe the books…first?" she asked.  
" I think that makes two of you who love to go to the bookshop." Both Hermione and Anabelle smiled at him.

After buying the required books for Anabelle, they restocked their potion ingredients and went to Olivander's for a wand.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter." The old man exclaimed enthusiastically, "and you brought your whole family!"  
"Yes, Olivander, we would like to buy a wand for Anabelle"  
"Yes, hmmm…I'll see what I have." The went through his stacks and conjured up five wands. Harry gently nudged Anabelle to grab one.  
"Just wave I my dear" She did as she was told and on the other side of the counter a case exploded.  
"I-I I'm Sorry." She stammered before quickly putting down the wand.  
"Don't worry happens every time, it's normal." He gave her another wand and the sink in the back erupted, gushing water into the room. Anabelle looked apologetic again.  
"Well, try the next one no need to be apologetic."

In the end she had to test eleven wands before finding the right wand, a fifteen inch long wand, made from cedar with a feather of a hippogriff as a core. Anabelle had felt the connection the instance she had touched it, it had given her a tingling sensation in her fingers.

Their shopping trip was really calm this time, Teddy could walk to from time to time they had let him, Lisa had seen so many things the girl had fallen asleep in Hermione's soft embrace. Anabelle had all her supplies needed for school and all of that without any press in the vicinity.

They walked through the alley in the direction of the leaky cauldron, hunger started to get a hold of them and seeing as it was almost noon they opted to eat at the Leaky. Tom was more than happy to provide them with anything they wanted.

Anabelle was really happy when they returned to Hogwarts, she got a wand and everything she would need. The same night she was reading through the first of her many books, making note in the margins. Harry saw a young version of Hermione for a moment. Sunday evening Harry had to carry her up the stairs, she had exhausted her reading at least the twenty first pages in every book she had.

The first day of school for Anabelle went fluent; she had won ten points for Gryffindor which made some students flinch because of her young age. Hermione and Harry had let her free for the day, holding their breath somewhat. Hermione had reasoned with Harry, she had been concerned that letting her go alone would not be a good idea, seeing as children can be cruel to one another. Harry had talked her out of following her for which she thanked him afterwards.

"Mommy, daddy!" Anabelle yelled, walking towards them, they knew her last lesson of the day was DADA so they decided to wait for her to come out of the classroom.  
"Hey, princess." Both replied. Hermione bent down, immediately receiving a hug.  
"How did my princess do on her first day?" Hermione asked.  
"GREAT! I even got points for giving the correct answer!"  
"Really?" Anabelle nodded.  
"And I got my first assignment to do too." She beamed.  
"Better go eat quickly then, after that you can do your homework."

Anabelle nodded before walking to the great hall with them, dinnertime hadn't changed much, most still looked in disbelieve at Harry and with repulsion at Hermione and Anabelle.

"Why are they all lookin so weird at us, daddy?" Harry sighed, he couldn't say he didn't expect the question but he had hoped that she wouldn't have noticed it yet.  
"Princess, some people are jealous of what we have. As for many of the girl they hoped to be in your mum's shoes right now."  
"They don't want us to be Happy?"  
"Let's say some less than others."  
"That's not nice of them." Anabelle remarked.  
"No, it's not but I'm never going to leave you."

Anabelle nodded and resumed eating while Hermione looked at him; a little blush had crept up her cheeks. She knew he was right, He was so sweet; she didn't really deserve someone like hm.

That night after laying the children sleeping, Hermione sat beside him in their common room, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hmmm, you did great explaining things to her today." She complimented him.  
"I had hoped she wouldn't notice everybody staring at us with those looks."  
"They get used to it soon enough."  
"I hope so; I don't want to have another situation like I had right after diner anymore." Hermione looked up, a questioning look playing on her face. "Today, again, someone tried to seduce me again, a sixth year student."  
"And what did you do?" she asked teasingly, knowing he wouldn't cheat on her.  
"I said I already got who I wanted as a partner and soon as a wife." She gave him a soft kiss, "Good boy" Harry smiled to, before resuming kissing. He ended up carrying her up to their bedroom, still softly kissing.

The first weeks of school weren't much exciting as they found themselves helping Anabelle, especially with the correction of her homework, Hermione refused to give the answer. Anabelle wouldn't be helped by too much help. She only had contemplated the work she had to do for potions, which was understandable so Harry had bushed her in the right direction.

Only at the end of September, had they encountered problems or at least Anabelle had. Harry and Hermione were walking down the stairs to the direction of the front door to get some fresh air when Anabelle came running from the door, her hair hung somewhat over her face and her cheeks seemed to be bright red, she had been crying.

"There's something wrong Harry, why is she crying?"  
"I don't know Mione; hold Teddy with you for a minute." She took hold of Teddy's hand, holding him close. She had to make sure he wouldn't go after Harry.

Harry walked faster to meet get faster to Anabelle who was still running without looking in front of her. Soon both collided with a 'thump'.

"I-I-Im s-sorriie, mmister." She said between gulps of air she took in to try and control her emotions.  
"It's alright princess, were here now." Harry said, comforting her while hugging her. Anabelle hugged back, burying her face in chest, again starting to cry her eyes out.

"Anabelle,… Princess…why don't you tell us what happened" Hermione had come up to them."  
"I-It…just th-that…g-girls….they sa-said th-that I'm a-a stu-pid know it all or-orphan. Th-that you just ke-kept me from pu-publis-ty. A-and t-that-t you wou-would soon see y-our mistake a-and leave m-me and…and you w-would leave mum."

"We would never do that, why don't you show us who it was so we can talk to them." Harry asked, Hermione eyed him giving him a look that didn't let room for much mistake. She wasn't thinking about making good conversation, she was rather thinking of having those people meet the business end of her wand.

"Th-ey're just o-out the m-main doors, they took me with t-them say-ing they fo-ound something, they tho-ught was line."

Harry lifted the girl into their arms and looked over to Hermione. She was looking enraged, Anabelle had done nothing do deserve such a treatment; this had been exactly why she had been worried.

"Dobby, Kreacher!" Hermione called.  
"Mistress My-knee called." Both elves asked.  
"Could you please keep an eye over Teddy and Lisa for a minute, keep them warm and safe from danger and other students?" Both elves nodded, each occupying himself with a child. "Alright Harry, let's go talk."

They walked through the door, seeing multiple groups of students talking.

"Which group was it princess?" Hermione asked. Anabelle pointed to a group with sixth year girls from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, "Good, now were going to confront them."

"Sorry, can we interrupt?" Hermione asked, her voice strained with anger.  
"If really have nothing better to do." A blond girl remarked.  
"Yes, I don't have anything better to do than to protect my family." Harry had been anger too and had cut of Hermione.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know we did any harm to anyone you consider family."  
"I suggest you confess, and do not pay dumb against us." Harry threatened, "What has Anabelle done to you that you obtained the right to hurt her?"  
"We didn't hurt anyone! We didn't even touch her!" another one screeched. "She's obviously lying!"  
"She doesn't lie, parents don't need to ask if their children lie or not, we see when their genuinely upset." Hermione remarked.  
"We didn't do her anything, we swear!" the blond said again.  
"Physically at least, but you said enough to her." Harry countered.  
"Right, as if you care what we said to an orphan."  
"I'm an orphan to if you can recall you're history class!"  
"You're different, your Harry potter…our Hero and maybe soon my man." A skinny brunette said. Harry felt repulsed, ready to bark the girl down but he didn't want to show such behavior for Anabelle's sake.

"I've got the family I wanted, I got a lovely fiancé and three stars of children and not in a million years would I want someone as pathetic as you are. You think you so great and wise well guess again. Making an eight year old cry isn't exactly a great accomplishment; you should all be ashamed of yourself. If I ever see you do anything to her or any of the one of our kids you'll regret it. Now I…" he was cut off by one of the girls.  
"Oh please as I you can do anything to us!" one snapped.  
"We are part owner of the castle, so logically we're on the board of governors overseeing the school. So believe me if I say I can end your careers here at the school girls. Now apologize and get out of my sight!" the girls palled, their faces white from fear. Every single one passed Anabelle apologizing for their behavior; she heard every single apology but didn't look up from Harry's chest.

Once every witch was out of sight, they returned to the interior of the castle, to Teddy and Lisa. Once Teddy saw them, he came to yelling "Mommy!". Hermione scooped him of his feet, hugging him gave Teddy a warm feeling he loved.  
"What do you think Teddy, are we going for a 'walk-ie'?" Teddy squealed happily which made even Anabelle smile.

"I'm going to put you down Anabelle, are you better now?"  
"I think so-o" she muttered, Harry slowly placed her down and took Lisa from Dobby who was struggling to not being pulled at his ears by Lisa's small hands.

"Thank you Dobby and Kreacher, you may go back now." The elves disappeared continuing their normal work while Harry and Hermione and the children went for a short walk over the grounds, the day permitted a small walk seeing as it wasn't too cold at the moment outside, probably one of the last days they would have gotten some rays of sun before an early winter settled in.


End file.
